Militares y Civiles
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En progreso] Toda su vida fue criada bajo la estructura rígida de la milicia japonesa pero ahora ella debe cumplir con su castigo: Volverse CIVIL y repetir el último año de preparatoria cuando ella ya había terminado su instrucción de segundo nivel pero el castigo lo debe cumplir en otro país. ¿Qué tan difícil será para una militar adaptarse al mundo de los civiles?.
1. CP1 ¡El Castigo!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°1: ****¡El Castigo!**

**[En Japón] **

En una cárcel de 2X2 con un cuartito pequeño que ocupaba 0.80X0.80Cm donde había un lavabo y un inodoro, dentro de la Base Militara " Arizona " en las afueras de Tokio.

Una joven de 16 años, cabellos cortos castaños oscuros ojos verdes claros, piel blanca, contextura mediana con perfectos abdominales y piernas tonificadas y con una buena talla para su edad, vestía un conjunto deportivo en tono verde, leí por enésima vez pero por primera vez en esa noche un libro:

¿Cómo soy Yo-Cómo eres Tú?. De los autores: **Derek y Julia Parker**

Para sobrellevar el tiempo y su injusto encierro, tenía ya dos días y faltaba un día para que la lleven a corte marcial le parecía injusto pero no podía ser nada.

**[Sakura POV]**

No soy una adolescente normal, tengo 16 años y los he vivido de una sola manera, bajo las normas y reglas de la inflexible estructura militar.

En mis 16 años he aprendido conocimientos general, técnicas de supervivencia en ambiente bajo condiciones climáticas extremas y hostiles.

He asistido como refuerzo en dos guerras, pero no como militar activo sino para asistir a los médicos del lugar en los campers improvisado.

He asistido como refuerzo para voluntarios rescatistas de la Cruz Roja cuando se ha desatado desastres sean naturales o causados por terroristas.

He aprendido como sobrevivir y ayudar a mantener con vida a una persona herida.

He aprendido a entrenar mi cuerpo para soportar el dolor.

He aprendido a ser fuerte y mermar mis emociones humanas.

He aprendido de armamento a nivel militar así como el uso del arte de la defensa personal y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, puedo estar desarmada sin ninguna arma encima y no la necesito yo soy un arma mortal cuando debo serlo.

He aprendido reglas y normas a no desobedecerlas porque siempre hay consecuencias.

Nunca me he revelado ante un superior y he acatado toda instrucción que he sido asignada.

He aprendido la lealtad y el trabajo en equipo, por eso no entiendo como pude involucrarme en un caso de contrabando de droga, mis hombres me traicionaron me parecía inverosímil.

En mis 16 años he terminado mi instrucción militar lo que equivale a una preparatoria civil, y en este año iba ser enviada a Canadá para ser especialmente entrenada por el Capitán de las Fuerzas Aéreas Canadienses y convertirme en la primera mujer piloto de Japón, lo reconozco me fascinan los motores pero los de aviones, los puedo armar, desarmar con los ojos cerrados.

Pasaría un año en preparación de campo y luego ingresaría al curso de piloto que dura 3 años, tenía previsto ante de los 20 ser piloto aéreo, pero ahora con lo que paso no se que va pasar conmigo o con mi meta.

Mientras releía el CP16 de mi libro: Identificación de la inteligencia, el guardia vino a mí con la cena, esta noche había un plato de avena con galletas integrales, lo conocía al guardia su hijo era compañero mío del pelotón 52 en el que entrenaba desde las 5:00Am hasta las 7:00Am.

Escuche que me dijo:

-Cadete Kinomoto. . . ¡Buenas noches! . . . La cena tiene buen aspecto-

Solo me limite a sonreír, la avena acá y la comida deshidratada estaban a la orden del día, quizás el aspecto no era bueno pero el sabor era de primera y tenía los suficientes nutrientes y fibra que mi cuerpo necesitaba, deje el libro a un lado y me dispuse a probar los alimentos, ante todo mis modales eran de primera. Agradecí brevemente por la cena.

Mientras tomaba la servilleta de papel y la extendía el guardia me dijo en un tono firme pero suave:

-Admiro tu lealtad hacia los hombres, que te traicionaron pero debes aprender una regla-

Solo me limite a mirarlo:

-Lo correcto es denunciar a quien haya sido, el cabecilla de la operación-

No conteste solo lo mire y él me pregunto de forma directa:

-¿Sabes quién pasó el contrabando?-

-¡No señor!-

-¿Sospechas de alguien?-

No conteste, he aprendido que sin pruebas, no puedes acusar a ninguna persona porque en la vida, te ganas enemigos gratuitos y él entendió mi dilema a pesar de la cara neutral, sin expresiones, que usamos los militares desarrollamos un sexto sentido para saber quién nos miente y quien no, el lenguaje corporal es clave en esta parte y él sabía que sospechaba de alguien y finalmente me dijo:

-No hay crimen perfecto, la verdad saldrá a la luz-

Esta vez solo di una ladina sonrisa entonces el oficial me dijo:

-¡Tu padre y hermano van estar en el juzgado!-

Inmediatamente la sonrisa ladina se borro de mi cara.

Eso era malo para mi, mi padre era: Capitán del Ejército Japonés a nivel de infantería terrestre, tener a un[a] hijo[a] en mi situación, era una vergüenza para él, conocía perfectamente al Capitán, mi padre, sino confesaba o titubeaba sería implacable conmigo tan solo para dar el ejemplo.

Mi hermano era otra historia, Touya Kinomoto es un marino condecorado que había ascendido rápidamente por sus acertadas misiones, mi relación con él era formal y cordial pero sino confesaba, sabía de antemano que él me condenaría, dentro de mi casa la política militar prevalece sobre el derecho del individuo sin distención de género. En pocas palabras yo iba ser tratada como un igual.

Comí mi cena con pesar y trate de concentrarme en leer a pesar que el libro no era de mi interés sin embargo, era lo único que me desconectaba del mundo, al igual que la música pero lamentablemente se me había requisado todo aparato electrónico, solo me habían dejado lo básico para sobrellevar mi encierro.

En estos momentos extraños a mi madre, a pesar que solo sé murió cuando nací, creo que si ella estuviera viva estaría de mi lado, desconozco la historia de ella con mi padre, porque mi trato con él es completamente formal y distante.

Desde que tengo uso de razón he nacido y crédito dentro de la Milicia Japonesa, no conozco otro mundo.

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Me parece inconcebible con mi malicia estar envuelta en contrabando de drogas. Nunca pensé que mis hombres me traicionarían. Merezco ser castigada por pecar de confiada y sea cuál sea el castigo lo acatare y no volveré a comentar el mismo error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Eran menos de las 9:00Am, cuando Sakura Kinomoto fue llevada a una "corte militar", luego de escuchar los cargos, deliberar entre las personas del jurado, finalmente el juez dijo:

-La corte decide que la acusada al ser líder de grupo es responsable en el tema: Contrabando de Drogas en cubierta, por lo que el juzgado la declara como: Culpable, al negarse a colaborar en el tema-

El silencio fue abrumador entonces el juez continuo leyendo la sentencia y dijo en voz alta:

-La sentencia será: Primero ser militar activo de las Fuerzas Armadas Japonesas y se convertirá en civil-

Sakura se quedo perpleja, era como tomar a un civil y meterlo a una cárcel solo que a la inversa y el capitán retirado que era el juez en aquel caso, continuo leyendo la sentencia:

-Segundo: Dado que eres menor de edad, no se te puede juzgar como un adulto pero por haber sido, una líder que se cuestiona, vas a repetir el último año de preparatoria.-

-¿Qué?- Fue inevitable para ella no quedarse callada y el juez dijo en un tono firme:

-Si bien tu instrucción militar de 2do. Nivel está terminada, tienes 16 años te corresponde ir al penúltimo año de una preparatoria civil pero no vamos hacer tan despiadados y harás solo el ultimo año pero no será en Japón sino en Hong Kong-

Sakura perdió la compostura y exclamo con enojo:

-¡YO NO HABLO MANDARIN!-

-Aprenderás, tomaras un curso intensivo a partir de ahora hasta que seas traslada a Hong Kong en las próximas semanas-

Iba a protestar cuando él continuo leyendo la sentencia y dijo en voz alta:

-Tercero: Se te quitara tus permisos para porta armar y para manejar transportes livianos y pesados-

-¿Qué?- Sakura no tuvo opción decir nada porque el juez continúo:

-Cuarto: No podrás usar ropa ni armamento militar, de ahora en adelante serás una "dulce y linda jovencita"- Esto último lo dijo en son de burla y todo los de la sala se rieron de ella, con excepción de su padre y su hermano que tenían una expresión que no supe descifrar.

Iba a protestar pero las miradas implacables de ellos la dejaron sin habla.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 9 re-editados.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Aprovecho para desearles un felices fiestas. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013!. **

**Mi regalo para ustedes la re-edición de esta historia completa más nuevos capítulos de la misma ^.^. Adicional los invito a leer mi último cuento adaptado: Una Navidad para Recordar. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 ¡El Traslado!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°2: ****¡El Traslado!**

**[Meses después]**

En un helicóptero de ataque de origen estadounidense pero modificado bajo la Milicia Japonesa, con autorización de sus fabricantes, el AH-64 Apache aterrizaba en una base militar secreta a las afueras de Hong Kong-China.

El General y líder activo al mando del ejército japonés: **Masaki Kinomoto** junto con su hijo menor Capitán y líder activo de la infantería terrestre del ejército japonés y sus hombres de confianza trasladaban ha Sakura Kinomoto de Japón a China para cumplir con su castigo en Hong Kong.

El General y Capitán Japonés fueron recibido personalmente por el General al mando del ejército chino, quién estaba al tanto del caso de la joven japonesa y después de intercambiar un breve saludo, se dispuso el traslado de la joven al sur de la cuidad de Hong Kong en donde había una manzana completa que por fuera parecía uno de los viejos barrios de la antigua China, un lugar desagradable y peligroso pero ellos sabía que detrás de ese falso camuflaje estaban "Edificios Inteligentes" con la mejor tecnología de punta de la milicia china.

Tener a la joven cadete se traducía en que la seguridad china se comprometía con los japoneses, en otras palabras si algo le pasaba a la joven, el General del Ejército Chino iba a tener que responder ante sus homólogos japoneses, de ahí las extremas medidas de seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Sakura POV]**

Había pasado tres meses intensivos estudiado el mandarín, un idioma nada fácil de aprender, finalmente aprendí a dominar un 82% del idioma, el resto del idioma lo iba reforzar interactuando con los chinos.

Fui informada de mi traslado de manera oficial, 24 horas antes y honestamente pensé que como ahora era "CIVIL" y no "MILITAR", mis superiores me iban a dejar en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio a mi suerte para que yo tome un avión comercial y llegue al aeropuerto de Hong Kong, en ese momento no sabía ¿Cuál iba ser mi destino?, en las misiones que he asistido se me ha informado: ¿Qué voy hacer?, en el momento de llegar a mi destino.

Pero cuando iba salir de mi cubículo me quede perpleja, la "**Casta Kinomoto**" completa a nivel de 1ra y 2da. Generación, ellos estaba en mi base.

Mi abuelo: Masaki Kinomoto es el General del Ejército Japonés, hasta donde sabía estaba en Kobe con el Ministro de Defensa de Japón que es el hermano mayor de mi abuelo: **Clow Kinomoto**.

Mi padre es el capital de la infantería terrestre del ejército japonés, era el menor de cinco hermanos todos ocupaban rangos altos dentro de la Milicia Japonesa, mis primos que estaban en servicio activos no estaban , pero el tener a todos mis tíos me dio entender que no viajaría sola.

Sabía que iba ser vigilada, cada uno me dio instrucciones puntuales y sabía que dos de mis primos estaban en Hong Kong: **Yue** que era hijo de mi tío **Yukito** un hombre imponente igual que mi papá, de hechos los hombres de mi familia llegan sin problema alguno a los 2Mtrs.

Mis tíos cubrían las tres aéreas: Terrestres/Marina/Aéreo.

Mi segundo primo que estaba en Hong Kong de franco[Libre-Fuera de servicio] Era: **Espineel**, otro hombre imponente se parecía mucho a mi hermano Touya ambos eran marinos condecorados.

No sé cómo explicarlo pero las mujeres eran escazas en mi casta, de ahí que yo era la única mujer y la menor de la tercera generación Kinomoto.

Mis tías políticas por así decirlo eran, dos de ellas cirujanas en trauma del ejercito, una era militar activo en servicio y otra era científica todas se desenvolvían en el aérea militar, casi no tenía contacto con ellas, salvo en ocasiones especiales y puntuales.

Al llegar al "paupérrimo barrio" en Hong Kong en el que iba a vivir no me sorprendí, porque sabía que era un falso camuflaje, lo que si me sorprendí era el pent-house que me habían asignado.

Era enorme para mi sola, me toco en un 7mo. Piso, tenía mi propio gimnasio pero también podía hacer uso del gimnasio donde entrenaban el resto de inquilinos que eran militares que al igual que yo o habían sido degradados o había sido dada de baja o estaban franco.

Me hice la idea que debía reconocer toda la cuidad y ver el medio de transporte más práctico para trasladarme de mi base a la escuela, que quedaba al norte de Hong Kong.

La escuela que iba ingresar era para familias privilegiados traducidos civiles de familias poderosas no solo a nivel social, sino económico y político.

Ahora mi dilema iba ser la chica nueva transferida a la mitad del primer semestre del último año de preparatoria, aunque no quisiera llamar la atención lo iba hacer, solo espera evitar que mi "guardia" asignado o las personas que iban estar a cargo de mi permanencia en la base del sur, no me lleven el 1er. Día de clases en carros militares, lo último que quería era llamar la atención.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que mi abuelo me detuvo y llamo mi atención y me dijo:

-El director **Riu Takara** vendrá mañana para entrevistarte y facilitarte tu horario escolar, el conoce tu caso y es un militar retirado chino por lo que si algo necesitas en la escuela él te puede ayudar-

Solo me limite a sentir con la cabeza y mi padre me dijo:

-Este reloj no quiero que te lo quites para nada, tiene un trasmisor especial que nos da tu ubicación exacta en caso de que estés en problemas aprietas este botón y en el lapso de 10 minutos tendrás ayuda-

Traducido: En caso de un secuestro la milicia se haría presente para rescatarme.

Solo me limite a tomar el reloj y me lo puse. No era la primera vez que usaba ese tipo de dispositivo de seguridad. Aunque asumo que dieron esta vez un reloj porque para los civiles no llama la atención.

Estuve pendiente de cada instrucción que me dieron y luego de pocos minutos ya estaba completamente instalada.

Solo hubo una parte que no me gusto, cuando vi mi vestuario sobre todo el de escuela me quede perpleja y dije en voz alta:

-Si ellos piensan que yo iba usar una falda plisada tan corta para la escuela exponiéndome que se viera mi ropa interior se iban equivocar y de largo porque yo no iba usar ese uniforme-

Vi el uniforme de deporte, un short y un calentador completo es decir pantalón largo y chaqueta, iba usar ese uniforme, les guste o no les guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Sakura no podía sentirse más avergonzada por la acción de los hombres de su casta en su primer día de escuela.

**[Sakura POV]**

Maldecía mi suerte, sabía que mi primo Yue lo hacía a propósito no solo me hizo entrenar al triple esta semana que estaba libre, antes de ingresar a la escuela, sino que me obligo ir a la escuela con la escolta militar. ¡Esto ya es el colmo!.

No sabía quiénes, iban hacer mis compañeros de clases, pero por primera vez en mi vida me moría de la vergüenza y como no hacerlo cuando llego en un carro militar blanco seguido de dos Hummer modificados a nivel de milicia china, sin contar con el Cazas Eurofighter que sobrevolaba la escuela.

Honestamente no quería salir de mi carro, de no ser porque mi primo me abrió la puerta y me dijo en perfecto mandarín:

-¡Cadete bienvenida a su destino perdón ahora eres una civil!- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y eso era raro porque mi primo Yue, nunca sonreía pero parece que mi situación le causaba gracia y no era el único.

Honestamente lo quería arrastrar, lo fulmine con la mirada pero cuando mi primo Espinnel al bajarse de uno de los Hummer del que salieron varios militares, no sabía por qué diablos se había vestido de "GALA" traducido portaban los uniformes del ejército Japonés y me dijo, más bien me grito, en perfecto mandarín a propósito para que todos escucharan:

-Los civiles pueden ser crueles el 1er. Día de clase, ten paciencia, esta vez no mates a nadie y lo más importante no destruyas la escuela-

En ese momento yo quería hacerme pequeña y solo pensé con malestar y enojo:

_-"¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así?"-_

Entonces vino la peor parte, el Cazas Eurofighter se detuvo encima de la escuela y de dos sogas se bajaron dos militares que conocía, me quería morir.

Mi hermano Touya y mi primo Kerberus hermano mayor de Espineel entraron como "Rambo por su casa" Traducido parecía que íbamos a la guerra, los estudiantes me miraban como esos parásitos bajo el microscópico. ¡Que Vergüenza!

Fue cuando salió el director Terada entonces me sonrío con pesar, lo peor fue cuando escuche murmullos de diferentes estudiantes de la escuela:

_-¿Acaso vamos a la guerra?-_

_-¡No! . . . Yo creo que vienen con ella-_

_-Chica nueva a mitad del semestre que raro . . . ¿Qué habrá hecho?-_

_-¿Sera una espía?-_

_-¿Sera una delincuente?-_

_-¿Por qué viene con tantos militares?-_

_-¡Seguro hizo algo malo!-_

Ignore las miradas de desconcierto de los estudiantes y quizás mis futuros compañeros de clases y me dirigí hacia mi hermano, quién me dijo en un tono que denotaba estar disfrutando del mal rato que me estaban haciendo pasar:

-¿No te tocaba ponerte falda?-

-No te preocupes primo, tiene un uniforme extra en su casillero, para que se cambie-Dijo mi primo con malicia y en son de burla.

Vi que el director Terada sonreía incómodamente, yo solo me limite a mirarlos tanto a mi hermano y a mi primo de manera mortal y pensé para mis adentros:

_-" ¡Los voy a masacrar cuando regrese a la base! " -_

Aunque dudaba que físicamente pudiera infligirles algún daño pero yo estaba enojada. Gracias a estos BAKA-BORREGOS de mi casta, no podré pasar desapercibida como quería.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 9 re-editados.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3 La nueva estudiante

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°3: ****La nueva estudiante.**

**[Horas después]**

En el gimnasio de la base del sur ubicada en Hong Kong una joven de cabellos castaños no paraba de golpear la bolsa de boxeo.

**[Sakura POV]**

Hay personas que para quitarse las iras, insultan, otras recurren a la "venganza" o desquitarse de la persona que ha causado el agravio, eso era propio de los civiles y a la larga, trae repercusiones negativas, no solo para la persona que comete el agravio sino para quien la recibe, las consecuencias eran desastrosas.

Toda acción tenía su efecto.

En mi caso yo era una adolescente completamente reservada, rara vez me ponía de mal humor, pero hoy mi hermano y mis primos cruzaron la línea, sabía que no iba poder con los cuatros al mismo tiempo, el que sea fuerte y haya sido entrenada para afrontar, cierto tipo de situaciones no me hace invencible y menos iba a cometer la estupidez de pelear con ellos, a pesar que quería arrastrarlos por la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar en mi primer día de clases.

Ellos son hombres altos, de contextura gruesa, fuertes, un solo golpe de ellos e iba quedar adolorida por el resto de la semana sin contar con que corría el riesgo de que me rompan "mis huesitos".

Ahora si podía pelear en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con cada uno de ellos, pero nunca le ganaba, lo máximo que había logrado era hacerle perder el equilibrio, uno que otro golpe pero como Touya me dice: ¿A eso llamas golpe?, se que a le dolía porque a mí me dolía los golpes que acertaba darle, pero el daño físico que le inflige era el mínimo, ellos eran fuertes, había aprendido hacer rápida, esa más rápida que ellos pero en fuerza me llevaban de largo, pero ellos me enseñaron si no puedes pelear con un hombre que es más fuerte que ti usa lo que tengas a la mano.

A los hombres de mi familia, nunca le he ganado pero fuera de mi familia, se que peleo bien y hasta ahora no he tenido problemas, los hombres sobre todo cuando entrenamos porque no soy de provocar peleas, me respetan y me tienen mucho cuidado, saben que conmigo no se juega, y saben que pueden poner sus vidas en mis mano, puedo cuidarle muy bien la espalda a quien hace equipo conmigo.

La mejor manera de quitarme las iras, era golpear el "saco de boxeo", ya tenía dos horas completas entrenando, no era mi horario pero tenía que sacarme las iras porque he aprendido y me han educado que las emociones negativas merman nuestro raciocinio y hacen daño a nuestra salud y quedarse con esas emociones negativa hace más daño porque el cerebro humano es una "maquina" perfectamente diseñada que produce ideas que te pueden desviar fácilmente, necesitaba canalizar esas iras y la mejor manera de sacarla era golpeando el saco de boxeo y entrenar al doble traducido hacer ejercicio, golpee el saco con mis puños y piernas, libere todo mi estrés.

No llame la atención porque los militares que estaban a mi alrededor estaban al tanto de lo que me hicieron mis primos y mi hermano, en la milicia nada es secreto a más de uno de causo gracia y estaban esperando que me canse, luego de eso vendría uno de ellos y me diría:

-¿Satisfecha?, sino pelea conmigo y quítate el enojo-

Esa parte me gustaba mucho porque siempre aprendía nuevas técnicas con militares nuevos, ellos no me trataban como un "soldado raso" o inferior a ellos, acá todos éramos iguales.

Yo daba buenas peleas, la persona que me ganaba no era por ser más fuerte que mi sino más ingeniosa, a mi no me ganaban fácilmente pero quien lo hacía tenía el honor se jactarse y con mucho orgullo.

Nunca me daban la revancha porque los masacraba, era divertido.

Pero hoy no iba a pelear con ninguna persona iba a golpear ese saco de boxeo hasta que me cansara, luego iba darme un baño y a la cama.

Eran menos de las 7:00Pm algunos pensaran que soy "medio pollo" porque no me gusta trasnochar pero si me levando de madrugada, lo justo es que duerma bien.

El que este en otro país no significa que mis costumbres las iba a modificar.

A pesar de todo me parecía increíble el día que había tenido.

Mi intención era pasar completamente desapercibida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas antes] **

Luego del ingreso de los militares a la escuela en la que Sakura iba repetir el último año escolar, paso un mal rato cuando su primo le pregunto:

-¿No te piensas cambiar primita?-Dijo Kerberus con burla.

-Sabes que un militar nunca debe romper las reglas, los civiles tiene sus reglas debes respetar las normas, obligaciones y responsabilidades que tienes en tu nuevo colegio-Dijo Touya.

-¡Te esperamos!-Dijo Yue.

Sakura tomo con enojo ese uniforme e ingreso al baño de damas no sin antes murmurar entre dientes frases que ni se entendía.

Espineel hablo con el director Terada para tener acceso al horario de Sakura y darla algunas indicaciones puntuales sobre su prima.

En resumen, cómo no provocarla para no tener problemas con ella.

Espineel estaba consciente que su prima no era una problema pero los civiles si, sobre todo los "populares", si alguno de ellos osaba provocarla y agotar su paciencia su prima tranquilamente podía matarle sin dejar rastros alguno, ellos confiaban en Sakura, en su buen juicio pero no confiaba en los civiles y temía por ellos.

Sabía que era una escuela para hijos de familias privilegiadas, pero como en toda escuela había ciertos grupos que se peleaban el liderazgo dentro de ellas.

-Los populares-

-Los deportistas-

-Los rebeldes-

-Los que necesitaban ir a un reformatorio, porque por su forma de actuar, causar problemas sin necesidad eran candidatos perfecto para ser los "futuros delincuentes" y tener dinero no era una excusa, la maldad no mide por el estatus social o el poder adquisitivo-

Ese lema: Ricos Malos - Pobres Bueno, no aplicaba con los militares.

-Los estudiantes que eran escasos pero eran grupos mínimos que se mantenían al margen de problemas y se dedicaban a estudiar-

-Los rezagados-

-Los bipolares, que no se sabían si eran buenos o malos pero daban problemas mínimos-

En fin un sin número de grupos que los militares habían estudiado, según ellos no serían mayor problema para su prima.

El "show" que armaron los militares, hermano y primos de Sakura era para darles un mensaje subliminal, detrás de la joven esbelta, fuerte, reservada y hermosa, porque ellos sabía que la belleza de su prima se había acentuados con los años y el que no use maquillaje o ropa de una adolescente normal no signifique que su belleza se oculte, al contrario ahora que iba a ser "civil", su belleza iba destacar y eso les iba a dar problema, sobre todo con los chicos.

Ellos no iban a permitir que un civil se meta con su niña y aunque ellos sabía que Sakura a los chicos por ahora, no le llamaba la atención, no querían que ella se convierta en una chica popular y superficial, ellos la dejaron al pie de su salón de clases para que se dieran cuenta los estudiantes que detrás de ellos habían hombres imponentes que no tenían problemas de romper sus cráneos con una sola mano donde osaban a fijarse en su niña.

Ella no iba hacer amigos, ella iba a cumplir con un castigo así de sencillo.

Espineel estaba terminando de hablar con Terada cuando al ir hacia sus primos se quedo perplejo y dijo lo mismo que Touya/Kerberus y Yue habían dicho:

-Esa falda está muy corta, cámbiate-

-No-Dijo Sakura y acoto en un gesto divertido nada propio de ella, ya que rara vez sonreía:

-Me gusta, es muy fresca, hasta me puse short por debajo así si me molesta, me la quito-

-Ponte el calentador Sakura o te lo ponemos nosotros-Dijo Touya en un tono que no dio opción a nada.

-¡No!-

[Carraspeo] . . . Señorita Kinomoto, la falda está muy alta, no debe porque subírsela tanto...pero si en verdad la falda le queda corta es preferible que use el calentador-Dijo el director Terada.

-¡La verdad!-

Sakura se alzo levemente el buzo y les mostro la falda que se había puesto, no es que ella se había subido la falda es que era corta sumamente corta ese no era la talla de ella, su hermano y primos pensaron que ella se la había subido a propósito para hacerles un sutil: Típico berrinche de adolescentes pero Kerberus se había equivocado con la talla del uniforme de Sakura y fue cuando dijo:

-¿Cuándo es que creciste tanto, ese uniforme lo compre hace unos meses atrás?-

-¡No es mi talla primo, soy al menos 4 tallas más grandes!-

-Sakura cámbiate por favor, debo llevarte a tu salón de clases-Dijo el Director Terada.

-¡Ok!-

Luego que Sakura se cambio y se vistió con el calentador pensó que su hermano,primos se iban a ir pero para su sorpresa la dejaron al pie de su salón de clases, el N°B que estaba en un tercer piso y se despidieron de ella de una forma poco usual:

-Te vamos esperar-Dijo Touya.

Traducido se iban a quedar en la escuela con ella.

-No mates a nadie-Dijo Kerberus.

Sakura frunció el ceño no entendía porque le decían de nuevo esa frase, ella no era una asesina.

-Pon atención a la clase por muy aburrida que parezca, el que tú conozcas el material no significa que no estudies-Dijo Yue.

Sakura lo miro con odio, lo último que quería es que sus compañeros se hagan la idea "errónea" que ella era repetidora de año por ser una estudiante vaga, esa no era la imagen que quería proyectar.

-Lo más importante, tus libros y tu grabadora- Dijo Espineel.

Sakura nunca tomaba notas en clases porque siempre le daban el material impreso por anticipado para estudiarlo y si quería algo en particular, ella graba la clase de hecho les obligan a grabarlo para luego estudiarlo y ella no usaba cuadernos ni apuntes sino su laptop conectada al internet.

En pocas palabras Sakura mientras grababa su clase ponía 100% atención en lo que decía el maestro.

Luego de la inusual despedida vino la presentación, Sakura no podía decir:

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos. . . Porque ella no le gustaba de dar discursos menos hablar en público y dijo al ingresar al salón luego de la presentación del profesor:

-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, soy japonesa y estudiante de intercambio- Fin del mensaje.

Hizo una formal reverencia pero con la mirada seria les trasmitió un mensaje subliminal:

_-" No me causen problemas y estaremos bien "-_

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, era un salón de 14 estudiantes con ella completaban el cupo de 15.

A ella le toco sentarse al final de la fila que daba a la pared donde habían grandes ventanas, supo por nombre del profesor que su compañera de al frente era:

-Meiling Li-

A lado de ella estaba: Tomoyo Daidoji.

En el curso predominaban más las mujeres que los chicos.

La clase empezó con Geometría, era una materia fácil para ella así que no fue problema.

Estudiar iba ser fácil porque iba recordar lo que ya sabía, el problema iba ser lidiar con sus compañeros de clases luego de la "dichosa" forma que ingresaron su hermano, primo en la escuela.

El rumor de la "chica nueva" - estudiante de intercambio - extranjera japonesa se corrió por toda la escuela, sobre todo cuando se vio obligada almorzar con su hermano y sus primos, entro otros "rumores".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final de la jornada estudiantil.]**

Antes de salir para su "base", Sakura ingreso al baño y vio algo "inusual".

Reconoció a una de sus compañeras de clases.

Meiling estaba en el piso cuando sintió un zapato encima de su cabeza y Merlina se reía con malicia y le dijo:

-Te dije que te quería lejos de Ariel-

Meiling sollozaba amargamente cuando escucho una voz fuerte y firme que dijo:

-Yo que tu no haría eso-

Merlina se viro con desdén mientras sus otras amigas miraban a la intrusa y dijo:

-¿Quién….No tuvo opción de responder cuando sintió una de las patadas de Sakura que la lanzo al piso y sin esfuerzo alguno se saco de encima a las tres "matonas" más.

Sakura no dijo nada y salió del baño pero antes se volteo y le dijo a Meling:

-¿Puedes ir a la enfermería sola?- a pesar que Sakura hablaba mandarín aun tenía cierto acento japonés.

Una chica de cabellos negros largos ingresaba al baño y miro a Sakura y a Meiling con horror y pregunto:

-¿Qué diablo le hiciste a mi prima?-Pregunto Tomoyo con enojo, poco le importo el resto de la banda de Merilina ya hacía inconsciente en el piso, a ella solo le importaba su prima.

Sakura solo las miro con indiferencia y salió del lugar.

Tomoyo inmediatamente trato de socorrer a su prima y mejor amiga después le reclamaría a la chica nueva por haber agredido a sus compañeras de clases, aunque lo que le pasara a Merlina que era compañera del otro salón de clases N° A no le importaba.

Sakura llego al Hummer militar que la estaba esperando y su hermano le dijo:

-¿Qué te detuvo?-

-Nada importante-

Tanto Touya, Yue, Kerberus, Espineel tenían la certeza que había pasado algo porque Sakura solo respiraba tres veces fuertes y movía su cabeza y hombres cuando había peleado con alguna persona usualmente en los entrenamientos.

Pero optaron por quedarse callados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Tiempo actual] **

En la Mansión Li la situación era algo tensa:

-Meiling, querida . . . ¿Cómo estás?-

-Mejor tía gracias-

-Tu prima Tomoyo vino a visitarle-

-Dile que pase, por favor-

Iera Li salió de la habitación de su sobrina y Tomoyo ingreso a ella y le dijo:

-Me vas a contar. . . ¿Qué paso?-

-¡Fue Merlina!-

-Pensé que era la chica nueva-

-No, ella me salvo, debiste verla pelear, esa chica pelea mejor que mi primo-

-¿Quién pelea mejor que mí?-Pregunto Xiaoláng al ingresar a la habitación de su prima pero no venía solo, Ariel y los chicos de su grupo, que eran los "chicos populares de la escuela" venía con él y Meiling les dijo:

-La chica nueva, les dio una paliza a Merlina y a su grupo, ella me defendió-

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Eriol.

-Vaya le debo una disculpa-Dijo Tomoyo apenada.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto Ariel.

-La acuse pensando que ella había golpeado a Meiling- dijo Tomoyo con vergüenza, ese comentario capto la atención de los chicos que empezaron a preguntar:

-¿Quién era la chica nueva?-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 9 re-editados.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	4. CP4 ¡Marcando territorio!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°4:¡Marcando Territorio!****.**

**[4:15 Am en Hong Kong]**

En la base del sur en una de las salas del gimnasio, específicamente en la de spinning, aunque ya había militares entrenando en las máquinas, Sakura puso su MP4 con mezclas para **aerobics musicmix** y si bien los militares no entrenaban con música, ella por ser mujer y la única en esa sala tuvo la preferencia, algunos entraron donde ella y dijeron:

-¿Nos das una copia de la música que tienes?-

-¡Claro!-

-¿Cuánto vas entrenar?-

-45 minutos de spining pero escalada [estilo escalar montaña]

Traducido con la mayor cadencia, poner "dura" la bicicleta para fortalecer piernas, no iba usar velocidad.

Eran técnicas de ciclismo y Sakura empezó así su día.

-¡HEYYYY! . . . Chicos, la capitana japonesa va entrenar spinning, se apuntan-Grito el militar.

-¡Claro! . . . Luego nos vamos con máquinas-Dijo uno de los soldados entonces Sakura dijo:

-¿Que tal una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo para ver lo que tienen?-

-¿Será? . . . No queremos masacrarte capitana-Dijo otro de los soldados confiado.

-No hay problema, con tal que no me toques mi cara, ¿Qué dicen?-

-¡Listo! . . . Lo lanzamos a la suerte-Dijo otro soldado.

Empezó al entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[5:10Am] **

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Buenos días Yue! . . . Sakura va pelear-

-Esto se pondrá bueno, Touya ¿Cuándo regresas a Tokio?-

-Estoy franco hasta el próximo mes-

-¡Buenos días Yue, Touya! [Bostezo]. . . ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Buenos días Kerberus, Espineel! - Saludaron Touya y Yue al mismo tiempo al ver venir a Kerberus delante de ellos y detrás su primo Espineel y Yue acoto rápidamente:

-Sakura va pelear contra "Los cobras"-

-Señores prometo, no lastimar a su niña-Dijo uno de los soldados provocando la risa de todos y Touya dijo:

-Primera regla de la milicia, nunca subestimes al rival por su apariencia, traeré el botiquín de primeros auxilios porque mi hermana te va a masacrar-

-Eh…el bufido fue general y Sakura dijo:

-Para luego es tarde, empecemos. . .

Fue cuando Sakura dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y se impuso contra la pared y le dio con ambos puños en el vientre del hombre que lo hizo caer, el silencio fue abrumador y ella dijo:

-¡Si te paras, te masacro!-

El tipo sorprendido por la rapidez y la fuerza del golpe, solo se agarro el vientre y trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo.

Los gritos y la euforia fueron completa entonces Touya dijo:

-¡Te lo dije, él siguiente!-

Si bien los hombres eran fuertes y grandes, no eran tan imponentes como Los Kinomoto además Sakura fue entrenada, para asestar de forma mortal y su rapidez era su mayor ventaja.

Uno a uno fue cayendo, en total seis hombres en el lapsus de una hora, hasta que Yue le dijo:

-Es hora que pares, debes ir a darte un baño, desayunar y alistarte para ir a la escuela, hoy vas sola-

-¡Listo!- Sakura ayudo a levantar, al último hombre caído y les dijo:

-¡Buena pelea chicos!-

-Capitana, esperamos la revancha-Dijo el líder de Los Cobras

-¡Claro!-

-¿Yue, la vamos a dejar ir sola?-Pregunto Touya con sorpresa.

-No veo por qué no, ella tiene buen sentido de la ubicación-

Touya se cruzo los brazos entonces frunció el ceño y Yue sonrío y dijo en voz alta:

-¡La vamos a seguir!-

-¡Hubieras empezado por ahí!-

Kerberus y Espineel se miraron entonces sonrieron abiertamente y Kerberus dijo:

-Hora de hacerle el desayuno a la "bebe"-

-¡No me llames así!-Dijo Sakura quien venía completamente sudada, con una toalla en los hombros y tomando agua.

-¡Claro que eres nuestra bebe!-Dijo Touya abrazándola y revolviéndole el cabello como si fuera un perro.

-¡TOUYA NO HAGAS ESO!. . . ¡SUELTAME!-

Los primos de los hermanos Kinomoto empezaron a reír al verlos interactuar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[7:10Am]**

Si bien las clases de Sakura empezaban a las 7:30Am, ella no tuvo problema en tomar el tren A llegar a la estación en la central de Tokio y de ahí la conexión para el tren C que la dejaba a 5 cuadras de la escuela.

Camino sin problema a la escuela pero al llegar se dio cuenta no estaba sola.

Fue cuando reconoció a una de las compañeras del otro salón que le dijo:

-Si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya está equivocada chica nueva-Sentencio Merlina en un tono frío mientras le mostraba el bate a Sakura y sus amigas la rodeaban.

No estaban en territorio dentro de la escuela sino fuera de este, Sakura sonrío confiada a pesar de que había varios compañeros de otros cursos que iban llegando de apoco.

-Xiaoláng mira. . . -Dijo Ariel señalando a donde estaba la chica nueva.

-Llama a los chicos ella . . .

Xiaoláng no pudo continuar con la frase porque para sorpresa de él, la chica nueva se fue directo contra Merilina y rompió el bate en dos partes tan solo con sus brazos sin contar con la patada que le dio en su estomago que la lanzo contra el gran árbol de cerezo inconsciente, su velocidad era impresionante.

Las cuatro chicas que tenía detrás de Merlina recibieron el mismo trato, Sakura las lanzo una a una contra el muro pero no las dejo inconsciente solo lastimadas.

Ajenos a la mirada de asombro de los chicos Sakura sonrío por primera vez en esa semana y les dijo a las chicas en un tono mortal:

-¿Alguna vez les han rotos las piernas?-

La cara de horror de las víctimas no tenía precio pero Sakura detuvo su paso cuando escucho en un tono fuerte:

-¡No lo hagas!- Le grito su hermano, quien salió detrás de una pared entonces Yue le dijo en perfecto japonés solo para que ella entienda:

-¡Llevaremos a las niñas a la enfermería, tú ve a la escuela!-

-Sakura recuerda, si agredes a un civil iras a la cárcel, ten siempre presente eso-Dijo Kerberus.

-Hablaremos con el director Terada sobre esto, ahora ve a la escuela-Dijo Espinnel.

Sakura miro a su hermano y primos y no dijo nada mientras noto que varios compañeros la miraban con terror y algunos con asombro y empezaron de nuevo los rumores.

Sabía que estaba en problemas pero por ahora lo iba dejar así.

Ella no tenía intención de lastimar a sus compañeras a ese grado pero cuando alguna persona la trata de agredir ella reacciona instintivamente cuando se da cuenta por lo general ya ha acabado con esa persona.

En la Guerra es lo que se llama "instinto de supervivencia".

Ella había aprendido a siempre estar alerta porque en su caso ser una mujer dentro de la milicia era una gran desventaja para ella y siempre debía estar alerta a los posibles "depredadores", aunque en sus 16 años nunca había pasado por hostigamientos a nivel sexual ni acosos nunca se confiaba al 100% de los hombres dentro de su círculo, solo confiaba en su padre/tíos/hermanos y primos y aún así siempre estaba alerta.

Era algo innato en ella que no podía controlar, si la atacan ella respondía, pero ella respondía a matar.

**[Sakura POV]**

Vaya forma de empezar mi día. Yo que no quería verme envuelta en problemas.

Sakura vio en la puerta a Tomoyo y a Meiling sus compañeras de curso y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-¿Y ahora qué?

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 9 re-editados.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	5. CP5 ¡Marcando la diferencia!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°5:¡Marcando la Diferencia!****.**

**[Minutos después]**

**[Sakura POV]**

-¿Por qué a mí?. ¿Cuantas palabras pueden decir estas niñas por minuto no por segundo? . . . ¡Ni siquiera respiran! ¡Ni escupen! . . . ¿Por qué no se callan?-

Sakura frunció el ceño del dolor de cuello que le estaba dando por tener que mover su cabeza de un lado a otra para poder escuchar las disculpas y comentarios al mismo tiempo de Tomoyo Daidoji y Meiling Li.

Parecían como si le hablaran en otro idioma, de por si el mandarín no era su lengua materna pero la entendía bastante bien, pero cuando hablaban rápido ella se quedaba en el aire [Literalmente hablando]

[Respiración entre-cortada de enojo] Finalmente no se pudo contener y grito:

-STOP¡ [Alto] . . . Se quieren callar por un momento.

Sakura las fulmino con la mirada y le dijo ambas:

-¡No sé ustedes pero a mí me han enseñado ser breve!-

Las chicas la miraron con diversión entonces empezó de nuevo la perorata sin sentido de palabras de parte de ambas compañeras de clases.

Sakura cruzo los brazos entonces dijo:

-Haber si entendí: ¿Daidoji me estas pidiendo disculpas por pensar que yo agredí a su prima?-

-¡Oh Sí!-

-¡No hables! . . . ¡Tu voz me aturde!-

Tomoyo y Meiling en lugar de molestarte empezaron a reír divertidas y fue cuando Sakura acoto rápidamente:

-Li, me estás dando la gracias por intervenir ayer cuando sus compañeras del otro curso la estaba agrediendo. ¿Es eso?-

-Sí, no sabes . . .

-¡No hables Li! . . . Tu voz es aguda . . .

Las chicas empezaron hablar y a reír divertida entonces Sakura dijo en un tono neutral simulando su molestia.

-Voy al baño . . . No me sigan y no tienen nada que agradecer. . . ¡Permiso!-

Sakura se alejo de sus compañeras porque a su criterio, eran unas parlanchinas completas entonces se topo con su hermano Touya y ella le dijo:

-¡Estoy en problemas!- No era una pregunta sino una afirmación de parte de ella.

-¡No! . . . Pero sería bueno que me dijeras el antecedente de esta agresión-

[Suspiro cansado] . . . Sakura lo pensó por un segundo pero mientras iba al baño que estaba a pocos metros de distancia donde estaban ellos, le conto sin omitir ningún detalle lo que paso y su hermano dijo:

-Se lo tienen merecido, pero si el director Terada manda a llamar a papá ¿Qué deseas que haga?-

-¿Papá está en Japón? . . . Prefiero no molestarle y que no le comentes este incidente no creo que pase a mayores . . . ¿Por qué me miras así? . . . No voy agredir ha persona alguna menos estudiantes-

-No me preocupas tú, me preocupa que los civiles no se mantengan al margen y que te vuelvan a provocar-

-¡Evitare problemas!-

-Toma . . .

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Puedes usarlo como un pen-drive, sabrás darle un mejor uso en caso que lo necesites-

-Una mini-navaja multiusos, esto es un arma blanca-

-En este escuela hay grupos que pueden ser molestos, si algo te pasa o vez que estas en peligro no hagas frente tu sola, sabes el respaldo que tienes de nuestra parte . . .

Touya bajo la mirada la altura de ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombres y le dijo entre susurros:

-No importa dónde, a qué hora, en qué lugar, si necesitas ayuda da la alerta, y nuestra casta así este dispersa en cualquier parte del mundo vendrá ayudarte, no lo dudes-

Sakura no dijo nada y sonrío por primera vez en esos días y dijo:

-¡Nissan yo también te amo!-

Touya se paro erguido, no era bueno con las demostraciones y palabras de afecto entonces le dijo en un tono serio:

-Siento pena por él que se atreva a meterte contigo, iré hablar con el director Terada, nos vemos en la tarde-

-Nissan . . .

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con interés su hermano y Sakura pregunto:

-¿Cuándo será buen momento para pedir movilización propia?-

-¡Segundo semestre!-

-¿Qué me van a dar?-

-Depende de tus notas-

-¿Armas?-

-No tienes a tu suerte Sakura-

-¡Está bien!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la enfermería]**

-¿Cómo están las niñas, doctora?-Pregunto Yue en un tono neutral.

-Debemos trasladar a la Srta. Hina a un hospital para que le tomen una radiografía de la cabeza y de la espalda, el resto de sus compañeras están golpeadas y adoloridas pero están fuera de peligro.

-¡Gracias doctora!-

Al salir se topo con Espineel y Kerberus iban a preguntar por las niñas cuando llego Touya con el semblante serio y les dijo:

-Antes de ir hablar con el director Terada, Sakura me conto el antecedente de la agresión-

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Yue quien justo en ese momento terminaba de salir de la enfermería.

-Merlina Hina lidera el grupo de las populares y es una estudiante problema-Dijo Touya.

-Tenemos a una rebelde, ¿Cómo procedemos?-Pregunto Kerberus.

-Pregunta a inteligencia militar los antecedentes de la Familia Hino y de paso averigua el historial de sus colaboradoras-Dio la orden Touya.

-¿Qué tan grave es el problema para Sakurita?-Pregunto Espineel con preocupación.

-No estaba en la escuela, pero si cerca de este, agredió a una estudiante a tal punto de poner su vida en peligro, sus padres podrían usar la figura de intento de homicidio en 1er grado pero como es menor de edad la pueden enviar al correccional de menores si hacen juicio o la expulsión de mi hermana-

-¿Qué haremos?-Dijo Kerberus.

-Anticipémonos al problema, hablare con el director Terada y de ahí hablare con el abuelo y mi papá-

Tanto Yue, Kerberus, Espineel siguieron a Touya cuando este en japonés les conto lo que su hermana le había contado sobre su víctima . . . ¿Por qué la agredió?.

Yue frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Sakurita actuó en defensa propia, esa niña es una futura delincuente, que estudiante viene a la preparatoria a someter a otros estudiantes, deberíamos azotarla a ella y sus amigas para enderezarla.

Kerberus miro a sus primos y dijo:

-¡Voy hacer un par de llamadas!-

Espinnel sonrío divertido y dijo:

-El abuelo se va enojar, ¿Vas a llamar a nuestra castas, estás seguro…..

-Claro, nadie se mete con nuestra niña así por así, ya bastante malo es hacer que ella pierda un año de su futuro entrenamiento, ella debería estar en Canadá, no aquí perdiendo el tiempo . . . con estos civiles . . .

Mientras los primos Kinomoto iban a la dirección en el pasillo del tercer piso los estudiantes comentaban el incidente:

-¿Han visto a la chica nueva del salón A?-Pregunto Eriol con curiosidad.

-La vi pelear y es muy buena . . . ¿Quién diablos es esa chica?-Pregunto Xiaoláng con curiosidad.

-Chicos . . . ¿Quieren que averigüen quién es ella?-Pregunto Ariel con algo de duda.

-¡Si sería bueno saber con quién nos va tocar el próximo semestre!-Dijo Yamasaki con firmeza.

Lo que ellos no esperaban era que cierta castaña que había salido del baño estaba detrás de ellos y les dijo en un tono mortal que los sobresalto:

-¿Han escuchado que la curiosidad mato al gato o los gatos?- Eso último lo dijo con malicia.

Todos la miraron de forma perpleja y ella sonrío con la mirada y dijo:

-No queremos ser ese gato o esos gatos ¿O sí?-

Los cuatro estudiantes se congelaron por la mirada fría de la joven pero fue cuando el timbre hizo que la conversación, amenaza no siguiera, Sakura paso por en medio de ellos porque debía seguir a pocos metros para ingresar a su salón de clases.

Los cuatros aun estaban sorprendidos porque no se dieron cuenta de su presencia y fue cuando finalmente Eriol solo dijo:

-Diablo eso dio miedo . . . ¿De dónde salió ella?-

-¡WOW ella es sexy!- Dijo Ariel

Todos lo miraban como si hubiera dicho algo atroz, su rostro lo decía todo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Yamasaki extrañado.

-Me gustan las chicas malas-Dijo Ariel

-¿Qué hay de Meiling?-Pregunto con reproche Xiaoláng

-Pero ella no se decide, ya le dije que me gusta pero no me quiere tener nada conmigo, no entiendo ¿Por qué? . . . Pensé que le gusto pero sus palabras dicen otra cosa-Dijo Ariel con reproche.

Xiaoláng lo miro con interés pero no le dijo nada, ya bastante malo era saber de su compromiso con Meiling y que ninguno de los dos estaban de acuerdo pero ese tema era delicado y complejo como para decírselo a su mejor amigo, Xiaoláng sabía que a Meiling le gustaba mucho Ariel, pero no podía ser su novia sin que sus padres arme un lío.

Los chicos hubieran seguido con la conversación banal de no ser porque el profesor de matemática les llamo la atención por estar en el pasillo en lugar de estar en su salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón de clases de Sakura la historia era otra.

El profesor de literatura y arte estaba retrasado y era en ese momento que Sakura quería darse contra de cabeza contra el pupitre porque no sabía cómo hacer callar al par de parlanchinas que tenía como compañeras de bancas y sus preguntas como:

-¿Te podemos decir Sakura?-Dijo Meiling con diversión.

-¡No mejor Sakurita! - Dijo Tomoyo con emoción.

-¿Por qué usas pantalón no es día de deporte?-Pregunto Meiling

-Quiero verte con el uniforme, se te vera tan linda, aunque se te vería mejor con el cabellos suelto-Dijo Tomoyo

-¿Quieres ir a nuestra casa?

-¿Salimos?-

Sakura de por si era una persona reservada y era breve al momento de hablar pero en ese momento la voz de ambas compañeras la tenía completamente aturdida.

Ya les iba pegar un grito cuando el profesor ingreso apenado por el retraso y Sakura dijo entre susurros:

-¡Por fin! [Exhalando aire] . . .

-Lamento el retraso, hoy haremos la clase de manera dinámica, hagan grupo de tres estudiantes-

Sakura abrió los ojos con horror y más cuando el profesor dijo:

-Me dan en este momento una hoja con los nombres de su grupo y con este grupo van a trabajar mis talleres hasta final del trimestre.

-¡Qué bien! . . . Sakurita estas en nuestro grupo-Dijo Meiling.

Sakura abrió los ojos iba a protestar cuando sintió que Tomoyo se paro entonces el profesor dijo:

-Excelente, Grupo N°1: Daidoji - Li – Kinomoto-

-Ahora no tienes excusa Sakurita, en nuestra primera reunión haremos una pijama-da-Dijo Tomoyo con diversión.

-¡Oh! . . . Podemos tomar el Té con unos bocaditos-Dijo Meiling con emoción.

Sakura respiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos.

**[Sakura POV]**

Cálmate Sakura, si tomas la navaja y les cortas la lengua eso es agresión física a un civil y te van a meter a la cárcel. . . No puede ser tan malo, son solo estudiantes de escuelas.

-Sakurita, ya sé porque no nos vamos de compras para conocernos mejor-Dijo Tomoyo

-¡Oh! . . . Adoro ir de compras, vi una cartera lila que es el nuevo rosa que haría juego con mi vestido…-Dijo Meiling

-¡No te olvides de los zapatos Mei!-

Sakura las miro pero no dijo nada y dijo internamente:

¡No las mates!.

-Después podemos comprar maquillaje, ha salido la nueva línea de Vogue que quiero ver-Dijo Tomoyo

¡No las mates!.

-Yo prefiero **L'Oréal** . . . ¿Sakurita, qué marca de maquillaje prefieres?-

-¡Ella están haciendo méritos para que las torturen!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 9 re-editados.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	6. CP6 ¡Problemas que se vienen!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°6****:¡Problemas que se vienen!.**

**[Horas después] **

Touya,Kerberus,Espinel,Yue miraban sin entender Sakura cuando ella se acerco a ellos con varias bolsas, las soltó abruptamente entonces dijo con reproche:

-Los civiles son . . . [Gruñido de Enojo] . . . Pase horas en una tienda de zapatos . . . Me hicieron probar vestidos y faldas . . . Encima me llevaron a un salón de belleza, quiero arrastrar alguien . . . Díganle a mi abuelo que me saque de esa escuela de civiles y que me ponga en una militar-

Sakura subió a cambiarse dejando las bolsas botadas en el piso y a todos completamente perplejos y después de 45 minutos, al bajar ella ingreso directo a la sala de boxeo y empezó.

Los militares se alejaron de ella, dejaron a la capitana sola entrenando porque Sakura estaba masacrando literalmente hablando al saco de boxear y solo decía en voz alta:

-¡Son civiles, no tienes que matarlas! [Gruñido de enojo] . . . Este par de parlanchinas deberían cortarle la lengua a cada una de ella-

-Esto es por Meiling . . . [¡ZAZ!] un golpe seco en el saco de boxeo.

-Esto es por Tomoyo . . . [¡ZAZ!] un golpe seco en el saco de boxeo.

Los golpes fueron uno a uno, secos, potentes, certeros y fuertes mientras ella susurraba entre dientes, al recordar todo lo que paso esa tarde con sus compañeras de clase.

Sakura estaba enojada, a tal punto que estaba masacrando el saco de boxeo y fue cuando Touya dijo:

-¿Aun sigue entrenando?-

-Sí y va pelear al rato con "Los Cobras"-

-Eso es mala idea Yue, vamos no es para tanto, la escuela de civiles no es difícil. . . ¿Qué tan mal le puede haber ido a mi hermana con sus compañeras de clase?-

-¡Para un militar que está acostumbrada al silencio!-

Touya miro a Yue y dijo:

-Creo que mejor me preparo para pelear con ella-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Vamos yo puedo con ella-

-¿Con quién vas a pelear?-Dijo Kerberus quien venía con Espinnel y vieron con asombro como Sakura pegaba al saco de boxeo, estaba a punto de arrancarlo.

-¿Sigue enojada?-Dijo Espineel.

[Risas Divertidas] -Es solo hasta que se adapte, no entiendo porque hace tanto drama por tan poca cosa-dijo Touya mientras se equipaba y dijo:

-¡Voy ha pelear con ella!-

-Oye ten cuidado, ella está enojada y enojada sus golpes son certeros y mortales-

-Lo sé Kerberus pero prefiero que me golpee a mí que a Los Cobras-

-¡Hey!-Dijo Methis y Lince acoto rápidamente:

-Es nuestra pelea, nos va dar la revancha-

-No es buena idea-Dijo Yue y acoto rápidamente:

-Sakura necesita pelear con alguien que le aguante los golpes porque esta enojada y a ustedes los va a masacrar, no queremos eso-

-Oye que poca confianza-Dijo Methis en reproche y Lince acoto:

-Pero se ve enojada ¿Qué le paso?-

-Está en transición de adaptarse de la vida militar a civil eso es todo-Dijo Kerberus.

Yue llamo la atención a Touya y le dijo:

-No la vayas a lastimar-

-¡Eso nunca! . . . Yo aprendí la lección-

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Methis, quien era una marino de la base de Tianjing que estaba franco.

Touya empezó a relatar:

-Cuando mi hermana tenía nueve años, estábamos entrenando y me excedí y le rompí dos costillas-

-¿Nueve años y ya entrenaba?-Dijo Lince con asombro, era una un piloto de avión de la base de Quindao que estaba franco.

-Sakurita entrenaba desde los siete años y creo que desde antes, el abuelo y mi papá la entrenaban-Dijo Yue y Kerberus acoto rápidamente:

-Ese día, Sakura del dolor cayó al piso y Touya se burlo diciéndole, qué paso pulga débil eso es todo lo que tienes, fue la primera vez que Sakura se puso a llorar del dolor en completo silencio y para nuestra mala suerte mi abuelo ingresaba con el tío-abuelo: Clow y mi tío Fujitaka el padre de Sakura y Touya-

-¡Recuerdo ese día! . . . Mi abuelo se acerco a Sakura y al verla en el piso se enojo tanto pero mi tío abuelo Clow, se indigno que nos dijo en un tono mortal: Touya se supone que debes entrenar a tu hermanita no lastimarla, quieres ver lo que se siente . . . Touya no tuvo tiempo de responder porque el tío-abuelo le rompió sus huesos y a nosotros por no evitar que Touya lastime a Sakura, también nos dieron, solo de recordar lo que nos hicieron me duelen mis huesos-Dijo Espineel con reproche.

-¡Vaya!-Dijo Mathis y Kerberus acoto rápidamente:

-Eso fue la primera parte, luego mi tío Fujitaka nos mando a encarcelarnos, incluido su hijo y durante seis meses nos mandaron a trabajos forzados, lo peor es que Sakurita como era una niña no solo le rompimos las costillas sino que comprometimos su hígado y su vesícula, la operaron de emergencia-

-Nos dieron la repelada del siglo, toda la casta incluida nuestras madres que no sé de dónde vinieron pero nos halaron las orejas y el sermón fue casi por tres días-dijo Yue con reproche y Touya acoto:

-Pero mi padre y mi abuelo tenía razón, Sakura es una chica, las chicas pueden ser fuertes pero no son iguales a los hombres y nosotros no nos dábamos cuenta de eso y trabamos a mi hermana como uno de nosotros cómo que si fuera un chico y aprendimos a las malas a que a Sakurita debíamos entrenarla de otra manera y cuidarla ante todo-

-¿Qué les hicieron en esos seis meses?- Pregunto Lince con curiosidad.

-Mejor no pregunte-Dijo Yue con reproche.

Sakura termino de entrenar y tomo una toalla y se acerco a sus hermanos y primos y dijo:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Estoy listo para pelear contigo!-Dijo Touya.

[Bostezo] . . . Pero yo estoy cansada, me voy a dar un baño-

-¿No vas a pelear con Touya?-Pregunto Yue con algo de extrañeza, Sakura nunca dejaba pasar una pelea con su hermano sobre todo para entrenar aunque nunca le ganaba.

-No, mañana voy a entrenar con "Los Cobras" y si quieren se pueden unir, voy hacer la tarea de Trigonometría-

Sakura salió del GYM y se dirigió al baño tenía varias cosas que revisar.

Mientras tanto iba pensando:

_- " ¿Cómo podría sacarse de encima a las parlanchinas de sus compañeras de clases?. "-_

Porque dudaba de poder contenerse con ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Li]**

-¡Estos zapatos se verán divinos con el vestido beige que compramos!-

-Tommy mañana vamos a ver las botas-

-Claro Mei. . . ¿Crees que Sakurita nos quiera acompañar?-

[Risas Nerviosas] . . . No sé si sea buena idea invitarla después de lo que paso hoy-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Si creo que se enojo mucho, pero Tommy tu también como le vas a decir que eso es solo el comienzo de todo lo que le espera-

-Pero qué culpa tengo yo que mi debilidad sean los zapatos y carteras-

Meiling solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación y diversión y empezó a recordar lo que habían pasado hace pocas horas atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

La jornada escolar llegaba a su fin entonces Meiling y Tomoyo sonrieron de forma cómplice y se acercaron a Sakura y vieron con interés que ella estaba editando en su Mini-note una agenda electrónica y levando la mirada mientras editaba y dijo:

-¿Qué?-

-Mei, así le digo a mi prima y mejor amiga Meiling, por cierto te he dicho que vivimos en la misma Mansión Li con nuestro primo Li Xiaoláng y sus hermanas, mi primo esta en el curso A-

-Daidoji, se breve- Dijo Sakura mientras seguía editando y Meiling sonrío abiertamente, la personalidad huraña de su nueva compañera le era completamente familiar y dijo:

-Tomy, así le digo a mi prima y mejor amiga: Tomoyo, nos preguntamos: ¿Cuál es tu marca de maquillaje preferido?-

-Yo no uso maquillaje-

Meiling y Tomoyo abrieron la boca con horror y dijeron:

-¡OMG! . . . ¡Necesitas un cambio extremo!

Sakura las miro sin entender y Meiling le sonrío abiertamente y Tomoyo la miro de forma ensoñadora que ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS! . . . Sakurita nos vamos de compras después de clases, sabemos que no estás en ningún grupo de deportes, de paso podemos revisar el material que debemos preparar para Trigonometría-

Sakura dejo de editar, guardo su laptop en su bolso y dijo:

-¡NO!-

-Vamos Sakurita no seas huraña araña- Dijo Meiling con diversión mientras Tomoyo se reía sonoramente, Sakura iba a protestar pero Meiling y Tomoyo la tomaron de cada brazo y ambos dijeron:

-¡WOW! . . . Eres alta, como del porte de mi primo-

-¡Suéltenme!

-¡No!-Dijo Tomoyo y Meiling acoto rápidamente:

-Vamos al C.C. y luego te dejamos en tu casa y de paso nos hablas un poco sobre ¿Por qué viniste a nuestra escuela?, ¿Oye tienes novio?, Háblanos sobre tus padres-

-Si Mei tiene razón queremos, conocer a nuestra nueva mejor amiga-Dijo Tomoyo mientras empezaba a divagar y Sakura no le quedo de otra que ir con las chicas al centro comercial porque no se podía soltar de ellas sin lastimarlas.

Sakura tuvo que armarse de paciencia y soportar cerca de tres horas con dos compañeras que se habían autoproclamado sus primeras y mejores amigas.

En el salón de belleza, el hacerse cejas, manicure y pedicura, hasta la limpieza facial que tomo cerca de 45 minutos fue relajante y divertida porque no tuvo que escuchar a las parlanchinas de sus nuevas amigas, pero cuando llego el cepillado del cabello definitivamente no le gusto, porque sus amigas le sugirieron el uso de las extensiones y empezó de nuevo el parloteo.

Luego el ir a ver vitrinas y soportar a las parlanchinas de sus amigas hablando de marcas de maquillaje, bolsos, zapatos, se sentía fuera de lugar, en todo el sentido de la palabra pero a pesar de todo hubo dos lugares que le gusto mucho y que no conocía:

-El Cine-

-La librería-

Esas dos partes le gusto mucho. Pero entonces fue cuando Tomoyo pego un grito de emoción y dijo:

-¡OMG! . . . Chanel - Armani - Gucci - CH . . . Esta nueva tienda tiene toda las franquicia de mi vida, tenemos que entrar-

-¿Es una tienda departamental nueva?-Pregunto Meiling con emoción y Sakura miro la tienda y dijo:

-Es solo ropa . . . ¿Por qué se emocionan tanto?-

-¡OMG!. . . ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Dijo Tomoyo con exageración y Meiling dijo con horror:

-¡Eso es un sacrilegio! . . . ¡Tú no sabes nada de moda!-Eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación de parte de Meiling entonces Sakura dijo con toda calma:

-No lo sé y no me importan las marcas de ropa, es solo ropa-

Tomoyo y Meiling pusieron una cara de horror y de terror, que Sakura retrocedió unos pasos y dijo:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?-

Ella no pudo concretar la pregunta porque Tomoyo y Meiling se agarraron de sus brazos y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Te vamos enseñar de que se trata la MODA y porque es nuestra pasión y nuestra debilidad-

Ahora era el turno de Sakura de asombrarse porque Meiling no se contuvo en hacerla probar vestidos mientras Tomoyo tomaba fotos con su móvil y luego Tomoyo la hizo probar zapatos, carteras y accesorios y Meiling tomaba fotos al final las tres terminaron comprando, a criterio de Sakura cosas que no necesitaba.

Pero al final refunfuñando y todo termino cediendo a las peticiones de sus compañeras, después de todo Meiling y Tomoyo eran de temer cuando había moda de por medio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Tiempo actual]**

Meiling se reía y dijo en voz alta:

-Las fotos que le tomamos a Sakurita se ven muy bien-

-Ella tiene porte de reina . . . ¿Crees que acepte ser nuestra modelo para meterla al concurso de jóvenes diseñadores?-

-¡OMG!. . . Eso sería fabuloso, porque la idea de ser modelo no me gusta, prefiero crear al igual que tú-

-¿Cómo la convencemos?-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Ya se, podemos hacer los diseños y luego se los podemos poner y le tomamos las fotos-

-¿La vamos engañar?-

-Tommy engañar es una palabra fuerte, solo vamos omitir: ¿Para qué son las fotos? . . . Las enviamos y en caso que sea seleccionada le avisamos, el resto ya es el desfile eso es pan comido-

[Risas divertidas] . . . Sakurita nos va matar-Dijo Meiling con diversión.

-El premio del concurso vale la pena y lo podemos compartir-

-Claro me muero por pasar dos semana en Francia ver esos desfiles de moda, será una buena base para armar nuestra futura casa de modas-

-Decidido nuestra primera modelo será Sakurita-Dijo Tomoyo haciendo un puño en el aire.

-¡WOW! . . . Vamos hacer un éxito, por cierto tenemos que ver donde vive Sakura se me hizo raro que nos permitió que la acompañemos-

-¡Verdad! . . . ¿Qué misterio la rodea?-Dijo Tomoyo con un aire lleno de suspicacia.

-¡Tenemos que averiguarlo!-

-¡Mañana la podemos seguir!-

-No, eso no es necesario-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Vamos Tommy tenemos que hacer tarea con ella, entonces nos debemos reunir, podemos decirle que están haciendo unas remodelaciones en la Mansión Li y que queremos ir a un lugar tranquilo-

-¿Y si nos sale que debemos hacer los deberes en la biblioteca?-

-Me inventare algo, pero de que vamos a su casa, vamos-

Las primas se miraron con diversión mientras continuaban armando planes para Sakura y empezaban hacer un borrador de los futuros diseños que harían que Sakura se pruebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Hina]**

-¡Papi!-Dijo con voz melosa Merlina quien expreso se puso un parche en la cabeza para hacer el melodrama y su padre la miro con asombro y ella dijo con lágrimas falsa en los ojos:

-¡Me agredieron en la escuela!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Papi ve a reclamarle al director Terada que me hayan agredido, pide la expulsión de esa matona-

-Cuéntame ¿Qué paso?- Dijo su padre con enojo, nadie se metía con un miembro de su familia sin pagar las consecuencias, al menos bajo ese concepto se manejaba.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 9 re-editados.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 ¡Amenaza Silenciosa!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°7****:¡Amenaza Silenciosa!.**

**[Al día siguiente] **

Sakura había llegado a la estación de trenes e iba a ir a la escuela cuando sus sentidos percibieron una calma poco usual y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es extraño, tengo la sensación que algo va pasar!-

Camino con calma a la escuela y observo los hermosos arboles del lugar y recordó con nostalgia los hermosos arboles de Cerezo que eran propio de Japón, pensaba que cuando lleguen las vacaciones del fin de semestre iba pedirle permiso a sus tutores para regresar a Japón durante el tiempo que dure las vacaciones.

Faltaba menos de un metro de distancia, cuando noto un carro grande, era civil, entonces vio salir del mismo, la compañera del otro salón y a un hombre de una estatura mediana, sin lugar a duda su padre noto inmediatamente el parecido con ella y dijo para sí mismo:

-¡Sabía que hoy no debía venir a la escuela!-

Sakura se puso a una distancia prudencial mientras empezó a marcar su móvil y dijo en perfecto japonés:

-¡Yue, el padre de la compañera que agredí ayer, está en la escuela!-

-¿El señor Hina?-

-¡No he puesto atención a su apellido!-

-Tú no agredes de buenas a primera, sin haber sido provocada o agredida primero, ¿Me vas a decir que pasó?-

-¿Recuerdas el primer día de clase?-

-¿Cuándo te demoraste en el baño?-

-¿Recuerdas a mis compañeras las parlanchinas?-

-¿Cuál de las dos?-

-La de cabellos cortos y ojos ámbar se llama Meiling Li, ella fue agredida por esta compañera en el baño de la escuela y yo intervine y la deje inconsciente a ella y a su grupo de matonas-

-[Pensando] . . . Ya veo, entonces ella trato de agredirte después y tú te defendiste-

No fue una pregunta de parte de Yue sino una afirmación que Sakura ratifico diciendo:

-¡Sí! . . . Las parlanchinas de mis compañeras: Meiling y Tomoyo, que de paso son primas, ambas me comentaron que ella es una chica popular pero mala, agrede e insulta a los estudiantes y ninguno de los estudiantes se defiende porque su padre es un hombre poderoso-

-¡Listo Sakurita no te preocupes!-

-¡No lo estoy!-

-Mantente lejos de ella y de su padre, hasta segunda orden-

-¡Entendido señor!-

Yue río con ganas y dijo:

-Se me paso por alto-

-Está bien, yo también me olvido de no responder como militar-

Sakura cerró la llamada e ingreso a la escuela y noto las miradas de los estudiantes pero no hizo nada, el rumor se extendió como "pólvora", la nueva estudiante estaba en problemas.

Sakura iba subir las escaleras cuando escucho una voz chillona que dijeron:

-Sakurita, espéranos por favor-

Sakura miro e identifico fácilmente a la parlanchina N°1 como le puso a Meiling y detrás de ella venía la parlanchina N°2 que se veía molesta, así le había puesto a Tomoyo y se animo a preguntar:

-Buenos días, Li, Daidoji ¿Qué sucede?-

-Esa Merlina es una crápula, Sakurita nosotros te apoyamos, Meiling puede decirle al Director que tú la ayudaste y la defendiste contra Merlina-

-¿De qué hablas Daidoji?-

-Mis fuentes, que por cierto son 100% confiables me confirmaron que esa crápula trajo a su padre, ese tipo es un matón de quinta, seguro que va pedir tu expulsión-

-¡OMG! Le diré a mi primo para que llame a mi tío Hien para . . .

-¡Cálmense, vamos a la dirección!-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-Pregunto Meiling con curiosidad.

Tomoyo estaba a la expectativa y Sakura las miro fijamente y dijo:

-¡Solo quiero tantear el terreno!-

-¡Eh!- Meiling y Tomoyo la miraron sin entender y Sakura dijo:

-¿Si desean pueden irse directo al salón de clases, yo . . .

-¡NO!-Dijeron ambas primas al mismo tiempo y Tomoyo dijo:

-Las amigas se ayudan, si vas a matar a Merlina nosotros ayudamos a esconder el cadáver- Dijo Tomoyo con una cara de "LOCA IMPROVISADA".

Sakura las miro con el semblante serio y de pronto empezó a reír y dijo:

-¡No voy hacer eso!

-Pero es una excelente idea, yo apoyo a Tommy-Ahora la cara de "Loca improvisada" la mostraba Meiling. [Risas divertidas]

Sakura no dijo nada porque no podía parar de reír, sus compañeras no solo eran parlanchinas sino dramáticas al extremo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después] **

El director Terada estaba teniendo un mal momento por el reclamo injustificado de uno de los padres de familia de una de las estudiantes, que él había detectado que era un problema pero como no tenía pruebas en su contra no podía imponerle ningún castigo.

-Mi hija fue agredida al igual que sus compañeras de clases, pido la expulsión de la Señorita Kinomoto, director Terada, exijo hablar con sus padres- Dijo en un tono de furia el padre de Merlina.

-Señor Hina por favor cálmese no creo que quiera hablar con ellos, créame usted no quera que yo llame a Los Kinomoto-

-Se equivoca exijo inmediatamente hablar con los padres de esa chica que se atrevió agredir a mi hija, ¿Qué clase de estudiantes vienen a esta institución?, si usted no llama a sus padres, hare que cierren este lugar-Dijo el Sr. Hina.

El director Terada lo miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-¡Su hija no es la clase de estudiantes que usted piensa!

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Antes de hablar con Los Kinomoto le diré, la señorita Kinomoto no es una estudiante violenta ni busca problemas ella solo usa sus técnicas de defensa personal si la provocan y hemos detectado que su hija tiene cierta fama en nuestra institución y dista mucha de los estudiantes que queremos formar-

-¿Qué está usted insinuando?-

-Que su hija es la que ocasiona problemas en la escuela y aunque no tenga pruebas le puedo asegurar que su hija ha agredido a varios estudiantes en esta institución y no la denuncian por temor a las represiones que su hija puede hacerles, así que antes de exigir la expulsión de una estudiante de esta institución deberíamos empezar hablar de su hija-

-¿Según usted, que ha hecho mi hija?-

Mientras el Director Terada hablaba con el padre de Merlina, ella estaba afuera de la dirección y sonreía con malicia y al ver pasar a Sakura y a sus compañeras de clase le dijo:

-¡Mi padre hará que te expulsen!-

Para asombro de ella y de sus compañeras de clases, Sakura le mostro una sonrisa divertida y le dijo:

-¡Tú eres una matona realmente mala!-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Sakura que era más alta que ella se le acerco y bajo la mirada y le dijo:

-Me he llevado a hombres más grandes que tú por delante, tú no eres quien para amenazarme, un consejo sano "CIVIL": Aléjate de mí porque no te gustaría tenerme como enemiga-

Merlina no dijo nada cuando Sakura puso ambos brazos encima de sus hombros y sus amigas le mostraron a Merilina una sonrisa burlona y salieron del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después] **

-¡WOW¡ . . . Sakurita eres mi heroína-Dijo Tomoyo con emoción mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-¡OMG! Sakurita la pusiste en su puesto, ¡Te AMO!-Dijo Meiling con exageración y Sakura se viro hacia ellas y les dijo:

-¡Esto recién empieza!-

-¿Porqué? – Tomoyo y Meling se quedaron sin palabras al ver la sonrisa que puso Sakura en su rostro, nada propia de ella entonces ella señalo en silencio el cielo.

Los Caza Eurofighter Typhoon estaban sobrevolando la escuela.

Cerca de ahí los compañeros del otro salón comentaban:

-¿Creen que expulse a la chica nueva?-Pregunto Eriol

-No lo sé . . . ¿Qué pasa Ariel?-Pregunto Xiaoláng sorprendido al ver la cara de su amigo y Ariel dijo:

-¿Acaso vamos a la guerra?-

-¿Qué por . . .

Yamasaki no pudo decir palabra alguna al ver los Caza Eurofighter Typhoon, los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron parados fascinados viendo los aviones militares que se ponían encima de la escuela y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando las cuerdas gruesas se lanzaron de ellos y rodearon a sus compañeras de clases.

Alrededor de Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo se deslizaron desde los aviones varios militares de porte imponente.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos y fue cuando vieron al director Terada, venir hacia ellos con el semblante pálido y dijo en voz alta:

-¡La casta Kinomoto, esto no puede ser, esto es malo!-

-¡Director Terada!- Dijo un hombre imponente y busco con la mirada a su nieta y observo con cuidado a los estudiantes y de paso miro hacia la puerta de la escuela en ese momento llegaban los carros militares y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Qué civil tiene la osadía de pedir la expulsión de mi nieta de esta institución?-

El director Terada suspiro con resignación y dijo:

-¡El señor HINA, que está justo detrás de ustedes!-

Masaki se viro al igual que el resto de los hombres que lo acompañaba y fue un aliciente para él ver la cara de terror del señor Hina y fue cuando dijo:

-¡Mi nieta no es una vulgar matona que agrede a estudiantes a diestra y siniestra como lo hace su hija, Señor HINA!-

Ante los hombres imponentes el señor Hina se quedo mundo y Merlina se aterro y fue cuando noto la mirada burlona de Sakura quien le dijo con los labios son pronunciar sonido:

-¡Estás en problemas!

Tomoyo y Meiling mostraron en su rostro emoción, tenían que averiguar:

-¿Quiénes eran esos hombres guapos e imponente? y sobre todo su relación con su compañera de clases.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 9 re-editados.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	8. CP8 ¡Amenaza Real!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°8****:¡****Amenaza Real****!.**

**[Minutos después] **

El señor Hina quién no era precisamente una persona buena y que siempre estaba acostumbrado a pasar por encima de las personas por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo e iras.

Miedo por verse rodeado de hombres imponentes, no era su estatura lo que lo amedrentaba, sino lo que ellos representaban, la ley en todo el sentido de la palabra, Los Militares era cosas seria, una institución con la que no se podía jugar, no podía arriesgarse a quedar expuesto.

Enojo con su propia hija, él sabía la clase de hija que tenía, hermosa, fácil sin escrúpulos, a la que había educado bajo la premisa de ser sutilmente manipuladora y una líder nata, que no le importara los medios solo que llegue a su objetivo, tenía planes para su amada hija, que desde pequeña había demostrado tener sus genes malvados, pero todo eso quedo a un lado al ver el error que ella cometió, exponerlos ante semejante institución, le había enseñado atacar al más débil pero se mortal y ahora tenía un problema encima.

Noto la mirada de la supuesta "victima-agresora", se dio cuenta su hija se había metido con la "chica equivoca", sus instinto asesino le permitió identificar fácilmente que la su hija no solo había acomodado la historia a su manera, sino que se había metido con el tipo de persona que justo debía evitar.

Noto la mirada de la joven, la señorita Kinomoto, desde sus lenguaje corporal hasta su mirada denotaba que ella no estaba jugando, era peligrosa y sin temor asegurarse ella tenía la textura de una persona que entrenaba, no dudaba que ella podría causarle más que problemas a su hija a él mismo, por lo que se armo de valor para enfrentar a la casta Kinomoto, se arrepintió en el momento de haberlos invocado.

A pesar de la tensión el director Terada llevo en completo silencio a Los Hina y a Los Kinomoto a su despacho no a todos, porque el lugar era amplio pero no para abarcar a los imponentes hombres y fue cuando el señor Hina dijo en un tono que denotaba inseguridad.

-Mi hija me conto que fue agredida, por eso como padre responsable por su bienestar solicite la expulsión de la señorita Kinomoto-

El director Terada no le quedo otra que ser de árbitro y espero que el padre de Sakura quien tenía un semblante serio dijera en un tono que no dio opción a nada:

-Mi hija no agrede de buenas a primeras a no ser que ella sea provocada, su hija ha sido la causante de este inconveniente y usted no puede pedir una expulsión sin conocer los antecedentes del problema señor Hina porque siempre que hay un problema se debe escuchar ambas partes-

-Mi hija llego a mi casa golpeada-

-Su hija agredió a una compañera en el baño de la escuela mi hija la defendió ese fue el inicio del problema-

-Eso no sabía-Dijo el señor Hino en un tono que denotaba una fingida sorpresa y fue cuando el abuelo de Sakura dijo en un tono mortal:

-Debería informarse de las agresiones que realiza su hija en la escuela, es ella la que debería ser expulsada y llevada a un reformatorio porque es una estudiante problema-

-¡MERLINA VEN ACA!- Grito en un tono que denotaba malestar el señor Hina.

El desvío el tema haciendo un reclamo hacia su hija, el director Terada para hacer que el problema no se extienda dijo:

-Debido al incidente me veo en la obligación de suspender amabas estudiantes por dos semanas y abriremos un expediente pero la Señorita Hina se irá a prueba durante lo que resta del semestre si tengo quejas de agresiones por parte de ella o de su grupo las expulsare de la preparatoria-

Merlina iba a protestar pero su padre le dijo:

-No digas nada, eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia . . . ¿Qué es eso de comportarse como una vulgar matona?, gracias a tus actos irresponsables yo debo darle una disculpa pública a los presentes y tú debes hacer lo mismo-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Son japoneses, haremos una dogeza conmigo!

-¿Qué?-

Merlina no podía creer lo que su padre le estaba obligando hacer, se arrodillo e imito el gesto de su padre, quien dijo:

-¡Lamento mucho el inconveniente causado!

Meiling y Tomoyo que estaba cerca del lugar abrieron sus ojos con asombro y discretamente tomaron unas fotos con sus móviles, luego las subirían a su Facebook.

Después de eso Sakura escucho el timbre de la segunda hora, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, si bien ella no tenía problemas en aceptar una disculpa cuando era sincera tenía sus reservas ante lo hecho por el padre de su "futura compañera" y por ella, se notaba que quería salir del paso, dejo que el director Terada hable con su padre y abuelo, al salir se topo con la mirada de su tío abuelo y con sus compañeras de clases y Clow le dijo:

-¿Cómo estás?-

-El castigo fue leve pero no creo que quede en esto, esa Merlina es un problema-

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si te causa problemas?-

-¿Agredirla?-

-Eso no Sakura, debes decirle al director Terada y mantente lejos de ella, aunque no creo que te vuelva a molestar-

-Me gusta más la idea de darle una paliza como se mere. . .

Sakura no pudo continuar la frase porque sus amigas: Las parlanchinas la miraron con emoción y ellas le dijeron:

-Sakurita, no creo que Merlina nos vuelva a molestar-Dijo Meiling

-¡Al menos no por un buen tiempo!- Dijo Tomoyo con calma.

Clow vio con interés a las niñas entoncessonrío y vio que sus sobrinos venían hacia ellos y dijo:

-¿Las señoritas son?-

Meiling y Tomoyo sonrieron abiertamente y Sakura les dijo:

-Li y Daidoji ambas son mis compañeras de clases, tío-

-¡EH!. . . . Sakurita que presentación más fría-Dijo Meiling desanimada y Tomoyo acoto:

-¡Debiste presentarnos como tus primeras y mejores amigas! -Dijo Tomoyo con emoción, Sakura iba decir algo pero en ese momento su padre y abuelo salían de la dirección y Masaki dijo con una diversión nada propia de él:

-¿Tienes amigas Sakurita? . . . ¡Eso es una agradable sorpres!-

Sakura se alerto por esa extraña sonrisa de su abuelo y escucho cuando su padre dijo:

-¿Por qué no nos presentas a tus nuevas amigas, hija? . . . Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de verlas más adelante-

-¿Usted es el papá de Sakurita?-Pregunto Meiling con curiosidad.

-Si mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, él es mi padre y abuelo de Sakura: Masaki Kinomoto, mi tío Clow Kinomto y mi hijo: Touya, ellos son mis sobrinos: Yue, Kerberus, Espineel-

-¡WOW! Ahora veo porque Sakurita es linda, los hombres de tu familia son realmente guapos-Dijo Tomoyo, Sakura la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-¡Vamos a clases!-

-¿Sakurita dónde están tus modales?-Pregunto Touya para molestarla y dijo rápidamente:

-Espero que las lindas señoritas que tienes por compañeras de clases y que son tus nuevas amigas acepten una invitación de nuestra parte a cenar, aprovechando que vamos estar unos días más en Hong Kong-

- ¡Claro! . . . ¡Encantadas!-Contestaron al mismo tiempo las primas y Sakura las miro con reproche y fue cuando ellas se retiraron para ir a clases que Sakura le dijo en voz baja a su hermano con enojo:

-¿Por qué invitaste a ese par de parlanchinas a la base?-

-Es bueno conocer con quien te involucras, "Sakurita"-Dijo Touya.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y le dijo:

-No me digas as . . . ¡Sakurita apúrate ya llego el profesor- Dijeron las primas que tomaron de los brazos a Sakura y prácticamente la sacaron del lugar, los hombres de su casta se reían por sus expresiones de enojo.

-Es interesante ver a mi nieta lidiar con niñas que son . . . ¿Cómo ella las llamo?-

-¡Parlanchinas!-Dijo Yue con diversión.

-Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan enojada. . . ¿Ellas llevaron ayer de compras a mi prima?-Dijo Espineel.

Ese comentario capto la atención de los hombres Kinomoto, a quienes les despertó la curiosidad de saber:

¿Cómo Sakura estaba lidiando con la vida que lleva un civil?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Fuera de la escuela] **

-¡Maldita sea! . . . Merlina no puedo creer la humillación que me acabas de hacer pasar-

Merlina estaba en completo silencio ella estaba enojada entonces su padre le dijo:

-Quiero que entres al carro, tu y yo vamos hablar muy seriamente, para evitarnos este tipo de problemas en el futuro, ¿Te quedo claro?-

-¡Si padre!-

Merlina Hina no dijo nada más en el resto del camino, por ahora tenía que conformarse en que se pasen los rumores de haber sido la "perdedora del día", pero internamente pensaba:

_-" Maldita Kinomoto, está me las pagas " -_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el salón de clases A] **

-¡WOW! . . . Merlina ha de estar que se pudre por dentro-Dijo Yamasaki Takashi con diversión.

-¡No lo puedo creer!. Es la primera vez en esta escuela que alguien la puso en su puesto. - Dijo Eriol con diversión.

Ariel y Xiaoláng estaban serios y fue cuando Yamasaki pregunto:

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-

-¿Notaron que desde que la chica nueva está en la escuela tenemos la visita de los militares?-Dijo Ariel

-¿Qué hay con eso?-Pregunto Eriol

-En pocos días los odiosos de los militares van estar en nuestra escuela, por la semana de la instrucción militar-Dijo Xiaoláng y acoto rápidamente:

-Pero estos militares, incluyendo a la chica nueva son completamente diferentes-

-También me llamo la atención Meiling y Tomoyo se hicieron amigas de la chica nueva . . . ¿Se dieron cuenta?-Dijo Ariel con curiosidad.

-Más bien creo que ese par está planeando algo-Dijo Xiaoláng de forma pensativa.

-¿Qué será?-Dijo Eriol y Yamasaki los miro con diversión y dijo en un tono "sugestivo":

-" La curiosidad mató al gato y no queremos ser ese gato o esos gatos " - Carcajadas sonoras.

Eriol, Arie, Xiaoláng lo miraron y le lanzaron sus borradores y lápices para que no moleste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final de la jornada escolar.] **

Meiling cruzo mirada con Tomoyo quienes esperaron que sus compañeros salieran del salón de clases y se acercaron a Sakura y pusieron sobre ella unos cuadernos de bocetos donde había varios diseños de ropa.

Sakura miro el cuaderno, frunció el ceño y dijo:

**-**¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Acaso no sabes Sakurita?-Pregunto Meiling con un fingido asombro.

-¿De qué me hablan?, ¿Qué es todo esto?- Sakura miro con curiosidad y asombro los extravagantes diseños.

Meiling y Tomoyo se vieron con el semblante serio y finalmente una de ellas dijo:

-Oh Sakurita como sabes debemos aprobar "Manualidades" y ya que tu eres nueva, te vamos ayudar-Dijo Tomoyo con convicción.

-En la clase de corte y confección debemos hacer una línea casual, nosotros tenemos estos bocetos, debemos coserlos y necesitamos a una modelo para presentarlo-Dijo Meiling.

-¡Eso no sabía!-Dijo Sakura con sorpresa.

Meiling dijo:

-¿No sabes? . . . ¡OH! . . . Entonces vas a reprobar a no ser -Miro a su prima y ella dijo:

-Para que veas que somos buenas compañeras, tú te los pruebas, tomamos las fotos y se las presentamos a la profesora y diremos que las tres lo hicimos-Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura miro los bocetos y dijo:

-No pienso usar estos trajes de baño, esto es completamente indecente-

[Risas divertidas] -¡Oh no tranki Sakurita!-

-¿Esto vale nota?-Pregunto Sakura y acoto rápidamente:

-No recuerdo a ver visto esto en mi pensum, el director Terada no me hablo de Manualidades-

-Manualidades es una materia optativa pero si no haces deporte, es obligación y si no la pasa no te puedes graduar entonces toca ver el curso completo en las vacaciones de semestre-Dijo Meiling con todo dramatismo y Tomoyo dijo:

-¡Sería una pena que por una simple clase no puedas disfrutar de tus vacaciones Sakurita!-

-Bueno si hay que aprobarla, no tengo problema en probarme los diseños, ¿Cuántos modelos van hacer?-

-Debemos hacer tres modelos y presentarlos, pero aparte debemos armar un catalogo de 12 fotos por los tres modelos-Dijo Tomoyo y Meiling acoto rápidamente:

-Esto es nota, nos evalúan por grupo y si nuestro diseños son buenos porque competimos contra los del otro curso, hay premios, hasta ahora no hemos ganado, siempre nos ganan los del Grupo A- Esa parte era verdad, pero Meiling omitió que en Manualidades no solo había una especialización sino varias y no eran obligación como ella decía, pero eso era algo que Sakura no debía saber, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Entonces cuándo nos reunimos, porque debemos hacer trabajo de historia y de paso el de trigonometría?-

-¿Podemos ir a tu casa?-Dijo Tomoyo con un tono endulzado y Meiling la miraba con esperanzas y Sakura iba acotar algo cuando su padre ingreso al salón y dijo:

-Sería un honor recibirla, pero la base que tenemos en Hong Kong es provisional-

-¿Papá que haces aquí?-

-No pensaras que luego del incidente, te íbamos a dejar sola. . . ¿Por qué no almuerzan con nosotros y luego las vamos a dejar a su casa?-Pregunto el padre de Sakura entonces Meiling dijo:

-¡Por nosotras encantas pero debemos avisar a nuestros tíos!-

-¿Por cierto que tiene ahí?-Pregunto Fujitaka con curiosidad al ver los bocetos de las niñas quienes sonrieron nerviosamente, no tuvieron problema en engañar a Sakura pero dudaban que pudieran hacer lo mismo con el padre de ella.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 9 re-editados.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	9. CP9 Malos Elementos

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°9****:¡****Malos Elementos!**

-¿Qué es eso que tienen ahí?- Pregunto Fujitaka con interés

Tomoyo y Meiling sonrieron con nerviosismo entonces Sakura contesto:

-Son bocetos que ellas hicieron para las clases de "Manualidades", debo probar esa clase y vamos hacer grupo-

-¿Manualidades?-Pregunto con cautela Fujitaka.

-Si señor Kinomoto, son clases optativas pero cuando el estudiante no toma deporte, como es el caso de Sakurita por ser una estudiante nueva a mitad de semestre entonces debe aprobarla para poder graduarse-Dijo Meiling con firmeza.

-Tienen razón recuerdo que el director Terada menciono algo sobre el tema y ¿Cuál es su clase?-

-¡Corte y Confección!-Dijo Tomoyo y Meiling acoto rápidamente:

-Nosotras no estamos en ningún deporte, nos gusta más las clases de manualidades porque son variadas y divertidas-

Fujitaka miro a las niñas y le dijo a su hija:

-Tu abuelo te está esperando adelante Sakura-

-¡Si señor!

Fujitaka miro a su hija y ella se corrigió y dijo:

-¡Si. . . Papá!-

-Eso está mejor, ve con el abuelo, recogeré tus cosas por ti-

Sakura hizo una leve reverencia entonces salió del lugar y su padre al quedarse solo con las primas pregunto:

-Puede que mi hija sea levemente despistada como para no darse cuenta que hay algo detrás de esa historia de los bocetos . . . ¿Ustedes dos que traman?-Dijo Fujitaka en con un semblante serio, Tomoyo y Meiling no tuvieron otra que contar la verdad detrás de esos bocetos.

Al terminar de escuchar la historia Fujitaka sonrío con diversión y dijo:

-¿Modelo, ustedes quieren convertir a mi hija en modelo?-

-¡Sakurita tiene porte de reina!-Dijo Tomoyo con emoción

-Además mire las fotos que les tomamos cuando salimos de compras-Dijo Meiling y Tomoyo comento rápidamente:

-Si ganamos vamos a compartir el premio-

-¿Cuál es el premio?-

Fujitaka se arrepintió en el segundo de hacer la pregunta porque Meiling y Tomoyo se extendieron con emoción en sus comentarios sobre el fantástico premio o los premios.

Ahora entendió el porqué su hija las bautizo con el sobrenombre de parlanchinas, ellas realmente hablaban y mucho.

Finalmente Fujitaka recogió las cosas de su hija y dijo:

-¡Voy a dejar que continúen con sus planes!-

Meiling y Tomoyo sonrieron emocionadas pero Fujitaka dijo en un tono serio:

-Por su bien, espero que no ganen porque si mi hija se entera que el objetivo real de los boceto es para un concurso de modas, ustedes dos van estar en problemas y créanme con Sakura no se juega-

Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron nerviosas y dijeron entre dientes al mismo tiempo:

-¡No ha de ser tan malo, además el premio lo vale!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Meling y Tomoyo estaban impresionadas.

La primera impresión que tuvieron de la falsa fachada donde vivía Sakura fue errada porque sin conocer el lugar lo juzgaron y pusieron una cara de asombro que Sakura quien las estaba observando en todo el camino solo sonrío divertida, expresiones nada propia de la ex capitana, solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo y solo dijo en voz alta:

-¡Civiles!-

Su padre y abuelo que iban en el "Hummer" estaba pendiente de la interacción de Sakura con sus compañeras de clases, era interesante ver como ellas hablaban y Sakura solo usaba mono-sílabos:

-¡Si¡ . . . ¡No¡ . . . ¡Afirmativo! . . . ¡Negativo!.-

Al ingresar a la BASE camuflada la cara de Tomoyo y Meiling fue otra.

Sakura las miro y dijo:

-Nunca se juzga un libro por la portada o en nuestro caso, nunca se juzga un lugar por la fachada-

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron Tomoyo, Meiling algo nerviosas mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

Las primas notaron dos cosas:

1ro. Las mujeres en el lugar eran escazas.

2do. La infraestructura del lugar era de primera, todo automatizado y fue mayor su sorpresa ver el pent-house donde vivía Sakura.

Tomoyo se animo a preguntar:

- ¿Sakurita vives sola aquí o vives con alguien en particular?-

-¡Sola!-

-¿No te da miedo vivir sola?-Pregunto Meiling con asombro.

-¡NO!-

Meiling iba a decir algo pero Yue dijo:

-¡Este lugar es 100% seguro!-

-¡Eh!. Pero . . .

-Sé lo que piensas y te dejo saber, primero "mi primita" - Dijo Yue mientras abrazaba de manera posesiva a Sakura quien lo fulmino con la mirada, no le gustaba que la apretujaran y la estén tocando.

-¡Es un arma mortal!-

Meiling y Tomoyo se quedaron perplejas entonces Touya que venía con una bandeja grande de guarnición para el almuerzo dijo:

-¡Siento pena por él que se meta con ella!-

Kerberus vino con una bandeja de carnes y Espineel acoto de forma divertida:

-Este lugar es solo para militares, ella lo es, todos los somos, créeme un intruso pasaría un mal rato si tratara tan solo de cruzar nuestras fronteras, toda las cuatros manzanas son una base camuflada-

Tomoyo se animo a preguntar:

-¿Sakurita es militar?-

Esta vez fue su abuelo quien dijo:

-Lo es, de hecho ella término la preparatoria en Japón pero está cumpliendo un castigo en Hong Kong-

-¿Estás repitiendo año Sakurita?-Dijo Meiling en un tono lleno de sorpresa.

-¡Si ella lo está!-

-¿Qué hiciste para que te mande de nuevo a la escuela?-

-Meiling hay cosas que no se preguntan-Dijo Sakura.

-Ella no está autorizada hablar sobre el tema-Dijo su padre con un semblante relajado y su sobrino Yue dijo rápidamente:

-Falta dos horas para el almuerzo, porque no le das ropa y bajan a entrenar-

-¿Entrenar?-Pregunto Tomoyo con cautela entonces Sakura mostro una sonrisa divertida y dijo:

-Hago spinnig antes del almuerzo, ¿Se animan?-

Tomoyo y Meiling se miraron y ambas movieron la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

Pero su abuelo que conocía las intenciones de su nieta dijo:

-Eso no sería apropiado para nuestras invitadas . . . ¿Por qué mejor no lo dejan para otra ocasión?-

Sakura miro a su abuelo y entendió perfectamente el mensaje:

-¡No lo hagas!-

Sakura sonrío y dijo:

-Tomare un baño y me voy a cambiar, regreso en 20 minutos por favor Daidoji y Li pónganse cómodas-

Sakura solo se limito a ver a los hombres de su familia y salió del lugar, su hermano y primos sonrieron discretamente.

La casta Kinomoto iba a interrogar sutilmente a las compañeras de Sakura Kinomoto.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin problema alguno y de manera amena, cuando las jóvenes se retiraron al tocador Touya le dijo entre susurros a su hermana:

-¡Ellas hablan mucho!-

Yue la miro y le dijo en un tono divertido nada propio de él:

-¡Aturden!-

Kerberus y Espineel se reían nerviosamente entonces Kerberus dijo:

-¡Nunca conocí una persona que hablara tanto, me duele la cabeza!-

-¡Pero son entretenidas!-Dijo Espineel

Sakura los miro con el semblante serio y su padre pregunto:

-¿Cómo es qué tú las llamas?-

-¡Parlanchinas!-

Por la cara de pesar y la mueca de reproche que hizo Sakura, su abuelo y su tío abuelo como el resto de los hombres de su casta empezaron a reír y las primas que ingresaron a la sala-comedor dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿De qué nos perdimos?-

Masaki movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y les dijo:

-¡Señorita permítanos por favor escoltarlas a su residencia!-

-Gracias-Dijo Tomoyo y Meiling se animo a preguntar:

-¿Nos llevaran en avión o en helicóptero?-

Masaki iba responder que no, pero Sakura mostro una sonrisa abierta y dijo:

-¡Eso sería una excelente idea!-

Traducido.- Ella lo manejaría y probablemente haría una maniobra para asustar a sus amigas incluso era capaz de lanzarlas al vacío, su padre la miro y le dijo:

-La distancia es corta, pero prometemos llevarlas en uno de nuestros aviones o helicópteros cuando nos toque salir de Hong Kong-

Las primas se desanimaron pero Sakura miro a su padre y dijo:

-¿Al menos puedo conducir hasta su residencia?-

-Eso sería romper las reglas Sakura -Dijo su tío abuelo Clow pero acoto rápidamente:

-Pero si tienes excelentes notas y no te metes en problema, tendrás movilización propia el próximo semestre-

-¡OMG! Eso es fabuloso Sakurita, yo siempre quise tener mi carro propio me muero por tener un mini-convertible de los **Volkswagen**, **New Beetle Barbie** en color rosa es mi sueño-Dijo Tomoyo con emoción.

-¡Yo quiero el mismo pero en color vino o rojo!-Dijo Meiling.

Sakura las miro con reproche y dijo:

-¡Se nos hace tarde, vámonos!

Lo último que quería que ese comentario su padre lo tome en cuenta a la hora de darle movilización propia, ella gustaba de las motocicletas y carros grandes no de escarabajos menos en color rosa, eso sí que no, ya bastante mal la estaba pasando adaptarse a su nueva vida como tener que manejar un auto rosa.

Era tolerante con muchas cosas menos con el transporte y armamento militar que ella usaba.

Los hombres la miraron con interés accidentalmente las parlanchinas les habían dado una idea.

El tema quedo ahí porque ahora lo importante era llevar a las parlanchinas a su residencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Rara vez se dejaba sin habla al fiel mayordomo de la familia Li pero no todo los días tienes 6 carros del ejercito en fila india y personal militar rodeando la Mansión Li.

Ante la ausencia de Hien y su esposa, el mayordomo se acerco a Li Xiaoláng quien estaba leyendo en la sala de la Mansión y le dijo:

-Joven Xiaoláng-

-Dime Wei-

-¿Ha hecho algo malo?-

Xiaoláng lo miro sin entender y Wei le dijo:

-La Mansión está siendo rodeada por militares-

-¡Eh! . . . Xiaoláng dejo su libro a un lado y salió a la puerta junto con Wei incluso hasta el personal de seguridad se alertaron.

Fue cuando notaron salir de uno de los carros a Meiling y a Tomoyo y Wei se apresuro a salir y dijo:

-Joven Xiaoláng, por favor permanezca dentro de la casa-

Wei salió a recibir a las jóvenes y cruzo saludos con los militares y noto entre otras cosas:

1ro. Los hombres eran imponentes e intimidantes.

2do. Una joven de cabellos castaños cortos, que a él se le hacía familiar.

Ratifico sus sospechas que ella estudiaba con las primas cuando les pregunto sobre ella y pudo calmar sus nervios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Dado a los rumores del incidente entre Merlina Hina y la nueva estudiante: Sakura Kinomoto, los estudiantes mantenían la distancia con Sakura, no por temor a ella sino que hubo un rumor que los puso tenso.

Ella había desafiado a la líder de la escuela y la humillo traducido había cavado su propia tumba y cualquiera que se le acerque iba tener problemas con Merlina y su grupo.

Claro que no todos hicieron caso al rumor pero mantenían una distancia prudencial con la joven, por supuesto que ni Tomoyo ni Meiling dejaban sola a Sakura e incluso ya empezaba interactuar de forma puntual con el grupo de su primo del salón A.

Las clases de educación física como los laboratorios eran en conjunto se mezclaban ambos grupos, pero esa semana estaba particularmente movida. ¿Por qué?.- Era la semana de la Defensa Civil, donde los Militares de las tres ramas del Ejercito Chino, como la Policía Nacional y el Cuerpo de Bomberos daban clases y demostraciones puntuales durante toda la semana para que los estudiantes conozcan un poco más sobre las instituciones del estado y que tipo de carreras podrían hacer en ellas.

Las horas de clases se reducían y se daba paso a las demostraciones, los tres primeros días le tocaba a los Militares y los estudiantes debían tomar notas y hacer reportes sobre los diferentes temas que se trataban.

Sakura cuando conoció sobre esta actividad extra curricular le gusto mucho porque era su aérea y conocer sobre el armamento bélico y armas del país vecino le era útil., sobre todo cuando les llevaban en grupos de 10 personas a las bases militares a dar paseos en los vehículos terrestres, aéreos y marítimos del lugar, era una experiencia completamente enriquecedora para ella.

Pero Sakura noto algo fuera de lugar, la cara de los estudiantes era de completo fastidio, odio y reproche al ver la llegada de los militares.

Entonces ella se animo a preguntar a sus nuevas amigas:

-¿Por qué todos se ponen tensos ante los militares?-

-Esos sujetos son unos bastardos-Dijo Tomoyo y Meiling acoto:

-No vienen a enseñarlo, vienen a burlarse de nosotros y les fascina humillar a cada estudiante varón de esta escuela, diciendo que son débiles-

Sakura frunció el ceño, se entero por las primas que siempre que venían los miliares a la preparatoria era la misma historia, lo usual eran los retos, pero los de la escuela militar al retal a los civiles era solo con la finalidad de humillarlos.

Sakura no podía creer esto, ha esa clase de supuestos militares no estaba acostumbrados, a pesar de los entrenamiento fuertes a ella le enseñaron que los militares estaban para respetar y proteger a la población civil, pero había grupos que por el simple hecho de tener el uniforme militar se sentía con poder, ha ese tipo de grupos a Sakura en particular no le agradaban, sencillamente porque daban mala imagen a la institución.

Entonces Sakura puso atención cuando un soldado se paro en una barra de equilibrio de 10CM y grito:

-Muy bien a esos que se dicen hombre, que venga encima de la barra y muéstrenme lo que han aprendido-

Sakura vio que a pesar que peleaba bien, el primero en caer fueron sus compañeros del otro curso porque ahí había más hombres que mujeres, entonces vio:

Amamiya al piso.

Takachi al piso.

Hiragizawa termino de rodillas y según vio con una costilla rota.

Li contra la pared.

Sea lo que hacía el instructor, era todo menos enseñar técnicas de combate como hacen en la milicia.

Estaba usando métodos que no eran ni permitidos ni eran de combate.

Sakura apretó la alarma de su reloj, este tipo de comportamiento de sus colegas chinos no lo iba pasar por alto.

Ella internamente ya se estaba enojando y fue cuando dio un paso adelante y las primas que estaban asustadas por todo lo que los militares le hicieron a su primo y a sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su intención y una de ellas comento:

-¡Sakurita por favor no lo hagas!-Dijo Tomoyo.

-No podrás con ellos son muchos, son fuertes, son. . . .-

Meiling calló inmediatamente al ver el aura mortal de su compañera.

[Suspiro pesado] - De parte de Sakura, finalmente ella dijo:

Después de mirar a los militares y contar sigilosamente en su mente dijo en voz alta:

-Tal vez no tenga su equilibrio para usar zapatos con taco aguja cerrados, pero tengo equilibrio para pelear encima de la barra de 10CM de ancho, no puedo permitir que esto continúe-

-¿Quién sigue?-Dijo el soldado que había lastimado a los estudiantes.

-¡Sigo yo!- Dijo Sakura mientras levanto la mano y dio un paso adelante para asombros de todos incluso los que habían ido a dar al piso y estaban completamente adoloridos.

Los estudiantes de los alrededores fueron a llamar al director Terada.

El soldado que estaba sobre la barra de equilibrio soltó una carcajada sonora.

Risas divertidas y burlas fue lo único que se escucho por parte de los militares, sin embargo los estudiantes la miraron con interés, ya había el rumor que con Kinomoto no se juega y les despertó la curiosidad de ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, además querían que alguien le diera una paliza a esos militares.

-Niña no peleamos con . . .

El militar se calló cuando Sakura corrió hacia la barra, dio dos saltos mortales hacia adelante entonces cayó en un solo pie en la barra de equilibrio y dijo en tono mortal:

-Primera regla de un militar . . . ¡Nunca! . . .

Se acerco a él sigilosamente y acoto rápidamente:

-. . . Se debe subestimar al rival por su . . .

El militar se sorprendió cuando la joven se le vino encima, saltando sobre él y lanzándole una potente patada en su espalda que lo hizo perder el equilibro y caer al piso entonces Sakura término la frase en tono mortal que dejaba ver su enojo:

-Por su apariencia. . . ¡SIGUIENTE!- Grito ella con desdén.

El silencio fue abrumador pero el soldado caído que se puso de pie con algo de dificultad dijo:

-Espera un segundo mocosa . . . Me tomaste desprevenido-

Sakura no contesto y se bajo de la barra de equilibrio y dijo en un tono mortal:

-En el piso, sin reglas, hasta que uno de los dos caiga-

Traducido.- Lo iba a masacrar porque ser un elemento negativo a la institución.

-Voy . . .

El soldado no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando una potente patada que Sakura le lanzo a la cara lo hizo caer al piso para asombro de todos y ella dijo:

-Si lastimo a un civil estoy en problema pero si lastimo a un militar diré que fue entrenando y para darle una lección de cómo no abusar de su uniforme, qué es eso de lastimar civiles y menos estudiantes, que no están entrenados como nosotros . . .

El soldado escupió en el piso y se puso de pie rápidamente entonces le dijo:

-¡MALDITA! . . . Te voy a masacrar por . . .

No pudo completar su frase porque Sakura fue implacable y con una potente patada que fue directo a su cara lo dejo inconsciente.

Ella estaba enojada, realmente enojada.

Esta vez se cuadro se iba llevar por delante a esos malos elementos de la milicia china que eran en promedio unos quinces soldados y se saco la camiseta de la preparatoria y se quedo en un sujetador deportivo pero se vio inmediatamente un tatuaje, era como de una Luna Negra [*] que tenía una leyenda, el tatuaje estaba en la parte en la parte inferior de su espalda del lado izquierdo y fue cuando dijo:

-¿Quién sigue?-

Los militares y estudiantes del lugar se quedaron completamente perplejos porque ella mostro por primera vez un aura mortal.

Los militares estaban perplejos, los estudiantes no sabían que pasaba pero notaron el asombro de los hombres retroceder y el jefe de tropa de ellos dijo:

-¿Ese tatuaje? . . . ¿Eres una . . .

-¡Soy una Black Moon de Japón y estoy aquí para cumplir con un castigo!-

-¡Lo sentimos! . . . Nosotros . . .

-Claro que lo vas a sentir soldado porque su comportamiento esta fuera de lugar que nos hace quedar mal a los militares deben ser sancionados, ellos son estudiantes, son civiles, nuestro deber es protegerlo no agredirlos-

Pero Sakura se quedo callada cuando noto la presencia de un hombre alto que llego ante ellos y noto asombro en su rostro ya acoto:

-¿Que pasa aquí?-

La voz profunda del Capitán que venía a supervisar a sus hombres quedo en el aire cuando se escucho sobrevolar sobre la preparatoria, aviones militares y ante la sorpresa del director Terada que llego en ese preciso momento, los aviones soltaron varias cuerdas pero las sorpresas no paraban.

La Casta Kinomoto incluido los tíos y primos en segundo grado de Sakura, es decir los hijos y nietos de Clow Kinomoto estaban presente, ante ellos los militares japonés de mayor rango llegaban y fue cuando Sakura le dijo a su abuelo, tío abuelo y a su padre:

-Ellos son elementos malos para la milicia china, se supone que deben venir a enseñarnos. . . ¿En qué consiste la milicia? . . . Ellos agredieron a mis compañeros del otro curso y tienen la costumbre de venir, golpear y humillar a los estudiantes-

-¡Ya veo!-Dijo Masaki en un tono mortal entonces su hermano Clow acoto rápidamente:

-¡Deberíamos enseñarle como nos manejamos dentro de la milicia japonesa!-

-Ustedes no tienen jurisdicción en China-Dijo el Capitán Sika

-Te equivocas tenemos salvoconductos emitidos por mismo General del Ejército Chino, Capitán Sika-Dijo Fujitaka en un tono mortal y su hermano Yukito ratifico:

-Antes de enviarlos a corte marcial y pedir su baja, les vamos a enseñar lo que es pelear a nivel de militares-

-Nunca se debe abusar del uniforme-Dijo Jan uno de los hijos de Clow.

-Pero antes, Sakura ve con tus primos para que lleven a tus compañeros de clases a la enfermería, nosotros nos encargamos-Dijo Fujitaka.

Sakura miro a Tomoyo y a Meiling y de paso a Touya, Yue, Kerbrus y Espineel para que la ayuden.

Sakura miro al director Terada y él solo movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, era hora de poner orden en la preparatoria.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Capítulo N°1 al 9 re-editados. [*] El tatuaje de Sakura es el que tengo en mi perfil ^.^. Sigan leyendo porque vienen capítulos nuevos. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP10 ¿Nuevos Amigos?

**[N/A.- Antes de leer este nuevo CP10 si desean puede re-leer los CP1 al 9 porque los re-edite. Los cambios son mínimos. ¡Gracias!]**

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°10****: ¿N****uevos Amigos?.**

**[En la enfermería]**

Touya miro a los chicos que habían traído a la enfermería, luego de una breve revisión le dijo a su hermana y a las amigas de ellas.

-Debemos llevar a los chicos al hospital-

Tomoyo y Meiling abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa entonces Sakura dijo con calma:

-¿En qué ayudo?-

-¡Notifícale al abuelo sobre la agresión a los civiles!-

Sakura iba salir del lugar pero al notar a sus compañeras con lágrimas en los ojos dijo con calma:

-¡Están en buenas manos!-

-Pero . . . Ellos están heridos . . . Se nota que les duelen [De todos el más lastimado era Eriol] . . .

Para Sakura no paso desapercibido que Meiling titubeo al acercarte Ariel entonces ella dijo con calma:

-Ellos se van a recuperar, vamos para que ven lo que les paso a sus agresores-

Ante esa extraña mirada de Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se limpiaron sus lágrimas y luego de una breve despedida salieron del lugar, no sin antes confirmar con Touya a dónde iban a llevar a los chicos.

Al llegar al gimnasio notaron que Clow tenía contra el piso al hombre que agredió a los chicos y Sakura al llegar dijo:

-Amamiya tiene el hombro dislocado. Takashi se golpeo la cabeza pero a nivel superficial no hay heridas aparentemente. Hiragizawa esta inconsciente el muestra mayor daño, su rodilla esta lastimada y tiene varias costillas rotas, Li presenta moretones en las piernas y le duele el costado izquierdo, Touya teme que también se haya lesionado-

Masaki miro a ese pelotón y dijo con reproche:

-¡ES COMPLETAMENTE DEPLORABLE QUE MILITARES ABUSEN DE SUS UNIFORMEN Y EN LUGAR DE ENSEÑALES A LOS ESTUDIANTES LOS AGREDAN!-

Fujitaka miro a los hombres, todos había sido sometidos por la casta Kinomoto cuando él le dijo al director TERADA:

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos de estos mal llamados militares!-

-¿Qué van hacer?- Pregunto el director con interés.

Fujitaka no contesto, fue su padre quién dijo:

-Esto se trata de General a General, director, informe a los padres de los estudiantes-

Masaki miro a su nieta y le dijo:

-¡Ve con tus compañeros de clases! . . .

-¿Necesitas un informe?-

-¡Afirmativo!- Sakura se cuadro e hizo el gesto militar [Puso su mano en su cabeza] entonces dijo:

-¡Lo veré al final del día señor!-

Masaki miro a las compañeras de Sakura y le dijo con suavidad:

-¡No se hagan una idea errada sobre los militares! . . . Los verdaderos militares no haces tal bajeza-

Tomoyo y Meling miraron a Masaki y solo hicieron un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y él dijo con calma:

-¡Vayan con sus compañeros de clases!- Las chicas miraron al director y este hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Antes que Tomoyo y Meiling salieran del lugar vieron varios carros militares y al mirar a Sakura ella dijo:

-¡Esos sujetos van directo a la cárcel!-

-¡Espero que tu abuelo se encargue de ellos!- Dijo Tomoyo con reproche y Meiling señalo con calma:

-Nuestros tíos y los padres de los chicos van estar indignados con esta situación-

-¿Crees que tu . . Casta o tus familiares puedan hacer algo?- Pregunto Tomoyo con interés y para asombro de ambas, Sakura mostro una sonrisa divertida cuando dijo:

-Si alguien puede hacer algo es mi casta-

Tomoyo y Meiling prefirieron no hacer preguntas mientras iban de regreso a la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

En el hospital militar, el malestar era general y mientras el director Terada pasaba un mal rato explicándole a cada uno de los padres de familia lo sucedido con sus hijos, en una habitación múltiple compartida los heridos comentaban en voz baja:

-¡Gracias por . . .

-¿Eres Li? - Pregunto Sakura de forma directa, él solo se limito a contestar en un gesto positivo con la cabeza y ella dijo:

-¡Soy Kinomoto del salón A! . . . Tomoyo y Meiling están con sus padres informándole lo sucedido, también está el director Terada-

[Gemido de Dolor] . . . Tanto Xiaoláng, Ariel y Yamasaki se alertaron al escuchar a Eriol despertar y Sakura le pregunto:

-¿Puedes hablar?-

Eriol solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y Sakura les dijo con calma:

-Mi abuelo desea que descanse, él y mi casta, ustedes estaban casi inconscientes por lo que dudo que se acuerden se encargaron de sus agresores pero cuando se recuperen deben declarar ante la corte marcial sobre sus abusos y todo lo que este mal llamado grupo de militares han hecho-

Yamasaki que era le menos agredido se sentó en su cama y hablo por todos al decir:

-¡Gracias por todo!-

-¡Descansen! . . . Una vez que se recuperen deben declara, les recomiendo que no omitan ningún tipo de información-

Ariel frunció el ceño y pregunto con recelo:

-Kino . . . Kinomoto una pregunta . . . ¿Y si ellos quieren tomar represalias contra nosotros por denunciarnos?-

-¡Eso no va pasar! . . . Una vez que entren a corte marcial se los manda a cumplir condena, por lo general este tipo de situaciones trae como consecuencia la baja de los elementos de la milicia o se los degrada pero independientemente de eso, la milicia les dará protección externa!- Contesto ella con seguridad y Li dijo:

-¡Gracias por todo Kinomoto!-

-¡Descansen!-

Al salir Sakura de la habitación se topo con su padre y ella pregunto:

-¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Los padres de los chicos van a poner las respectivas demandas-

-¡Ah! . . . Ya veo. . .

-¡Creo que fue un error enviarte a un escuela de civil! . . . Voy hablar con mi padre. . . ¿Por qué mueves la cabeza en un gesto negativo?-

-Porque estoy cumpliendo un castigo padre, usar su poder es sinónimo de nepotismo y nosotros no somos civiles para manejarnos de esa forma-

Fujitaka sonrío con suavidad y pregunto:

-¿Te estás adaptando?-

-¡Lo puedo manejar!-

-¡Falta poco para que se termine este semestre! . . . Cuando te des cuenta ya habrá términos con este castigo-

-¡Lo sé! . . . Una pregunta. . . ¿Cuándo podre tener movilización propia?-

-Si tus notas son excelentes. . . En el último semestre-

-¿Podre usar armas?-

-¡No prometo nada! . . . Pero si sigues teniendo este tipo de incidentes en la escuela. . . ¿Tal vez?-

-¡Sé que en esta escuela hay ciertos grupos que son rebeldes!-

-¿Los tienes identificados?-

-Hina Merlina es una de las " matonas " de la escuela pero realmente no lo es para mí es una niña caprichosa pero tendré el siguiente semestre con ella sin embargo no me quiero confiar hay dos grupos del tercer paralelo del penúltimo año de preparatoria que están dando de hablar-

-¿Pandilleros?-

-¡No lo sé! . . . Escuche algo de mafias o bandas pero no estoy segura. . .

-¡Tomaremos medidas!-

-Se viene al final de semestre un evento que hace la escuela dudo que pueda participar por ser nueva pero quería pedir permiso para instalar un circuito cerrado de seguridad en la escuela-

-¿Necesitas los equipos inalámbricos?-

-¡Si me los facilitas seré discreta!-

-No hagas nada, déjame hablar con tu abuelo porque si hacemos algo por nuestra cuenta nos puedes acusar de espionaje-

-¡No tengo intención de causar problemas!-

-Entonces vamos hablar con tu abuelo y tus tíos-

-¿Las parlanchinas ya se fueron?-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Daidoji Tomoyo y Li Meiling-

-¡Sí! . . . Vino el matrimonio Li y se las llevo. . . ¿Necesitabas algo de ellas?-

Sakura hizo una mueca y su padre la vio con interés entonces pregunto:

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

-Porque tenemos que hacer algo para una materia optativa. . . Corte y Confección . . . Y . . .

Fujitaka sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-¡Puedes trabajar en la base! . . . ¿En qué consiste el trabajo?- Pregunto con curiosidad Fujitaka [Aunque él sabía lo del concurso quería saber hasta qué punto su hija era una despistada]

Luego de pensarlo un rato Sakura dijo con molestar:

-Quieren que me ponga unos diseños de ellas y pose para ellas o algo así-

-¿Serás modelo?-

Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y dijo:

-¿Modelo?. . .¿Quién hablo de ser modelo?-

Fujitaka sonrío con diversión cuando le dijo a su hija:

-¡Quiero una copia de esas FOTOS!-

Sakura cruzo sus brazos y contesto sin pensar:

-¡NO!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . No te estoy preguntando si me vas a dar las fotos, te lo estoy ordenando o haré algo mejor. . . Iré directo a la fuente. . .

Sakura miro a su padre con el ceño fruncido pero Fujitaka ni se inmuto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura y su padre salían del lugar en la habitación compartida los chicos comentaban:

-¡Si no hubiera sido por Kinomoto, esos militares abusivos nos hubieran masacrado!- Dijo Li con enojo.

[Gemido de dolor] . . . Pensé que peleábamos bien. . . ¡Estamos fuera de forma!- Dijo Yamasaki con desdén entonces Eriol que finalmente despertó dijo:

-Oigan Tomoyo y Meiling son amigas de la chica nueva. . . Deberíamos decir que nos entrenen-

-¡Eriol tiene razón! - Dijo Ariel e inmediatamente acoto:

-Podemos decirle a las chicas que nos presenten a Kinomoto-

Xiaoláng miro a sus amigos y dijo:

-¡Primero recuperémonos y luego pedimos a mis primas que no las presente!-

-¡Chicos apaguen la luz quiero dormir!- Dijo un adolorido Eriol entonces Yamasaki se paro y dijo:

-Voy al baño y al regresar apago la luz-

Luego de ese comentario, los chicos se dispusieron a descansar tenía varios días por delante para recuperarse.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-Sigan leyendo subo un segundo capítulo nuevo para compensarles el atraso en publicar esta historia. [Actualizo en una hora] ^.^ **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	11. CP11: ¿Modelando?

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°11: ¿Modelando?.**

**[Varios días después]**

-¡Hola Sakurita! - Dijo Tomoyo de manera energética cuando Meiling acoto rápidamente:

-¡Hemos venido por ti!- Sakura iba protestar al verlas en la base pero Tomoyo inmediatamente la interrumpió y dijo:

-¡Vamos a la Mansión Li! . . . Hemos preparado todo lo que vas usar para. . .

Tomoyo calló al darse cuenta del error que iba cometer y su prima dijo emocionada:

-¡Hemos terminado la colección que vamos a presentar!-

-¿Colección?- Pregunto Sakura con el ceño fruncido entonces Tomoyo sonrío y dijo:

-Hablamos con la profesora de Corte y Confección, ella nos dijo que si vamos ingresar a una persona más al grupo entonces debe ser cuatro modelos por cada una-

-¡No entiendo!- Dijo Sakura y Meiling exclamo rápidamente:

-¡No son tres modelos a presentar sino 12 modelos!-

-¡Entre ropa casual!-

-¡Deportiva!- Dijo Tomoyo

-¡Debemos seleccionar una temporada y elegimos la playera!- Dijo Meiling emocionada y Sakura dijo con reproche:

-No pienso usar esos bikinis tan pequeños-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Nada de bikini! . . . Es ropa playera- Dijo Tomoyo con diversión y Meiling acoto:

-¡Trajes coctel!-

-¡Trajes de noche!- Dijo Tomoyo con tal alegría que Sakura se puso algo nerviosa y Meiling exclamo con exagerada alegría:

-En la parte de propuestas de temporada nos inspiramos en la MODA MILITAR-

Sakura frunció el ceño y pregunto sin malicia alguna:

-¿Desde cuándo existes la moda militar?-

-Bueno debería ser ropa de camuflaje pero hemos visto como tu viste, tu estilo es cómodo aunque poco femenino sin embargo a ti te luce bien todo . . . ¡Qué envidia!- Dijo Tomoyo y Meiling comento con diversión:

-A tu hermano y a tus primos o en general a los hombres de tu familia se los ve tan sexy con esos trajes militares que nos dio varias ideas-

-¡También hicimos una colección aparte pero esta es de lencería!-

-¡ME NIEGO!-

-¡Predomina el color verde al estilo militar!- Dijo Meiling en un tono manipulador y Sakura entre cerró los ojos y dijo:

-¡Doce atuendos, no más!-

-¡Que mal humorada Sakurita!- Dijo Tomoyo con dramatismo fingido entonces Meling dijo:

-Wei nos espera abajo, vamos-

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto y Tomoyo le pregunto:

-¿Tienes planes para más tarde?-

-¡No! . . . ¿Por qué?-

-¿Te gustaría pasar una noche en nuestra casa?- Pregunto Meiling y Tomoyo dijo:

-Haremos una pijama-da, después de la sesión de fot . . . Al ver el ceño fruncido de Sakura, Tomoyo se corrigió y dijo con diversión:

-¡Después de hacer nuestro deber podemos pasar la tarde en la piscina!-

-¿Y en la noche si te animas podemos salir? . . . ¿Qué dices?-

-La respuesta es . . .

-¡SI! . . . A mi hermana le gustaría interactuar con sus amigas- Dijo Touya al ingresar a la sala del lujoso pent-house y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana y comento de forma rápida:

-¡Mi papá desea una copia de ese portafolio!-

-¡Claro! . . . Como ustedes deseen. . .

Contesto una sonrojada Tomoyo mientras Meiling los veía con diversión entonces Yue que había escuchado parte de la conversación comento:

-Si salen esta noche tal vez podrías acompañarlas-

-¿No querrás decir escoltarnos?- Pregunto Sakura con reproche, tanto Yue y Touya sonrieron abiertamente cuando Touya se alejo de su hermana y tomo la mano de Tomoyo entonces la beso de la forma suave haciendo que ella se ponga completamente roja y dijo en un tono que tenía un toque de picardía y elegancia:

-¡Sería un honor escoltar a tan bellas señoritas!-

Sakura entre cerró los ojos cuando dijo:

-¡No acoses a mi compañera de clases!-

-¡Hay Sakuritas que cosas dices! . . . -Exclamo una emocionada Tomoyo y Meiling no pudo contener las risas entonces propuso:

-Si nos pasan recogiendo pasada las 10:00Pm conozco un buen lugar y nos podemos divertir-

-¡Me apunto!- Dijo Yue con calma entonces miro a Meiling y le pregunto:

-¿Espero que la señorita Li me permita ser su acompañante de esta noche?-

-¡Sería un placer!- Contesto una sonrojada Meiling.

Sakura se cruzo los brazos y dijo en un tono lleno de malestar:

-Oigan ustedes dos dejen de acosar a mis compañeras de curso o le diré a mi padre que. . .

-¿Qué me vas a decir?- Pregunto Fujitaka con interés al ingresar a la sala y notar el malestar de su hija, luego de unos minutos al escuchar su explicación no pudo dejar de sonreír con diversión y dijo:

-¡Ya veo! . . . ¿Estás molestas por qué no tienes con quién salir?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! -

[Carcajadas Sonoras] Fue la única respuesta que recibió de los hombres de su casta mientras sus compañeras de curso la miraban con una sonrisa divertida y ella dijo con malestar:

-¡Vamos a su casa, hacemos el trabajo y me regreso! . . . Miro a su hermano y a su primo y sentencio con malestar:

-¡NADA DE CITAS DOBLES! . . . ¡VAYAMONOS ANTES QUE ME ARREPIENTA!-

Sakura salió del lugar sin despedirse y Fujitaka miro a las jóvenes entonces les dijo:

-¡Espero que todo salga bien! . . . ¡Me deben dar una copia de esas fotos!-

-No se preocupe señor Kinomoto personalmente le entregare un juego- Dijo Meiling con calma.

Las jóvenes se despidieron de los hombres y fueron alcanzar a Sakura, al verse solo Fujitaka con su hijo y su sobrino dijo con calma:

-¡Ellas no tienen idea de lo que mi hija es capaz de hacerles si gana es concurso!-

Touya y Yue no pudieron evitar reírse de esa situación, sabían que Sakura se iba enojar con ellas si se llegaba enterar que las fotos no eran solo para un deber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después] **

[Bostezo] . . . ¡Chicas esto es agotador! . . . ¿Ya terminamos?. . .

-¡Si Sakurita! . . . ¡Mil Gracias! . . . Las fotos están fabulosas- Dijo Meling con emoción mientras Tomoyo comento con calma:

-Si decides hacer carrera en el modelaje te puedes convertir en una TOP-MODEL sin problema-

-¡Eso sería fabuloso! . . . Podríamos ser tus diseñadoras- Dijo Meiling con emoción

-¡AH! . . . Sakurita mira. . .

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna cuando noto la fina lencería y la línea de traje de baño adicional, finalmente dijo:

-¡Se parece a los que uso! . . . Son muy lindos. . .

-Supone que te gustaría algo así. . . Sakurita te los pruebas para nosotros. . .

-¡No lo creo!-

-¡VAMOS PORFIS! - Dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo con sus ojos de cachorro a la milésima potencia, tal fue su insistencia que terminaron por convencerla que use un par de conjuntos.

Tomoyo y Meiling se alternaron en tomar las fotos realmente estaban encantadas con Sakura y al terminar le dijeron:

-Sakurita , la colección de lencería y trajes de baños son tuya- Dijo Tomoyo con una extraña emoción y Sakura se limito a decir:

-¡Gracias!-

Entonces Meling dijo:

-La bisutería que usamos es de mi tía Sodomi. . . Son tuyas-

-¿Por qué me darías tal obsequio?-

-Porque mi madre le complace que usen sus productos, esta es una nueva línea para jóvenes, Meiling y yo ya tenemos la nuestra y como tú eres nuestra nueva y mejor amiga tómalo como un obsequio de nuestra parte-

Sakura no sabía que pensar de tal generosidad de sus amigas, realmente se le hizo raro pero prefirió darles un voto de confianza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras las chicas terminaba con su " deber escolar " , Xiaoláng estaba en una video conferencia con sus amigos, dos de ellos aun estaban internado en el hospital mientras que Yamasaki estaba fuera de la ciudad y les dijo:

-Tampoco sé cómo lo hicieron pero Kinomoto acepto ser la modelo para los diseños de mis primas-

-¡Increíble!- Dijo Yamasaki y Ariel pregunto con diversión:

-¿Les puedes pedir las fotos?-

-¡Lo dudo! . . . Pero tal vez pueda. . . No sé verlas por casualidad. . .

-¿Se imaginan a Kinomoto en traje de baño? . . . Se ha de ver muy bien. . . -Dijo Eriol con un semblante divertido pero evito reírse porque le dolían las costillas.

-Creo que escuche algo que iban a salir esta noche . . .Déjenme ver si consigo esas fotos y se las paso- Dijo Xiaoláng con una sonrisa picara y Ariel pregunto:

-¿Meiling va salir esta noche? . . . ¿Van hacer noches de chicas o qué?-

-¡No lo sé!- Contesto Xiaoláng.

-¡Lástima que estemos todos aporreados sino les caeríamos en el lugar de siempre!-

[Sonido del móvil de Xiaoláng] . . . Xiaoláng miro su móvil y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Merlina me está llamando!-

-¿No se da por vencida?- Pregunto Ariel con reproche y Eriol dijo:

-¡Me están llamando Hanna!-

-Mi móvil también sonó. . . Es Akane- Dijo Yamasaki pero acoto rápidamente:

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kamilla!-

Ariel puso una cara de reproche y dijo:

-¡Aun me duele las costillas como para salir de farra! . . . ¡Genial ahora me esta llamando Kamilla!-

Xiaoláng miro a sus amigos y dijo:

-¡Hablo con Merlina y les digo que no estamos disponible! . . . Al rato les timbro chicos . . .

-¡OK! . . . Dijeron Ariel, Eriol y Yamasaki al mismo tiempo mientras se desconcertaban y Xiaoláng contesto:

-¡Merlina! . . . ¡No es posible! . . . Los chicos y yo estamos con permiso médico. . . No es necesario que vengas. . . ¡Lo siento mucho! . . . OK . . .

Al cerrar la llamada dijo con malestar:

-¡Mejor voy por agua! . . . Como la detesto. . .

Dado el leve dolor que experimentaba, Xiaoláng camino lentamente por el pasillo cuando escucho las risas de Tomoyo y Meling.

Ante esa risa contagiosa decidió abrir con sigilo la puerta de la habitación dónde estaba y se quedo sin palabras al notar a su compañera Sakura en el piso con una atuendo bastante sugestivo y con unos zapatos que se notaba que le costaba llevarlos, escucho cuando ella se paro y dijo con enojo:

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!-

-¡OMG! . . . Sakurita necesitas unas clases urgentes de cómo usar zapatos de tacón alto- Dijo Tomoyo con diversión cuando Meiling dijo al tomar su cámara fotográfica:

-¡NO TE MUEVAS! . . . Esa expresión enojada te hace ver SEXY. . . -Clic-

Ajenos a la escena, había un joven de cabellos castaños al otro lado de la puerta, que se perdió en mirar la estilizada figura de su compañera de escuela, abrió la boca [Literalmente hablando].

**[Xiaoláng POV] **

-¡OH MY GOD! . . . .¡ELLA realmente es sexy! . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-¿Cómo me quedo el capítulo? ¿Quieren más? Pues NO porque ya me voy a dormir ^.^ [Risas Divertidas] . . . Regreso el DOMINGO con más actualizaciones. **

**Pero sin falta actualizo mañana en mi FACEBOOK los atuendos de las colecciones que armaron Tomoyo y Meling para Sakurita. Siga leyendo porque Sakurita se va enterar de ese concurso y no precisamente por las chicas. ^.^ **

**Falta re-edición de Pasión Contenida pero no prometo nada. **

**4.- Les dijo un micro-avance: **

**[Sakura POV]**

¿Es idea mía o Li se sonrojo al verme? . . . ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto que me mira con cara de baboso? . . . Corrección me mira cómo sino tuviera ropa.

-¡LI!-

Xiaoláng se sobresalto ante ese grito y puso atención a su compañera de escuela y Sakura le dijo:

-¿Por qué me quedas mirando de esa forma? . . .

-¡Eh! . . . Yo o-o-o . . .

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . Ella se dio cuenta y ahora qué le digo . . .

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?-

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	12. CP12 ¡Preparativos para un festival!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°12: ¡Preparativos para un festival!**

**[Al día siguiente]**

-¿Y las fotos?- Pregunto Ariel con curiosidad

-No las pude conseguir, en el preciso momento que ingrese a la habitación de mis primas, Meiling regreso sobre sus pasos y me encontró infraganti con su laptop en las manos-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Pregunto Eriol con curiosidad entonces Xiaoláng les dijo:

-Le mentí diciéndole que mi laptop no prendía y necesitaba la de ella-

-¿Te creyó?- Pregunto Yamasaki con curiosidad y Xiaoláng movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo cuando señalo con calma:

-¡Me la presto pero me di cuenta que sus archivos están protegidos con contraseña!-

-¡Ni modo!- Contesto Ariel desanimado, Xiaoláng iba decir algo pero en ese momento la profesora Dara Kina ingreso al salón de acto y al acercarse al micrófono dijo:

-Como saben la próxima semana habrán clases parciales ya que empiezan los exámenes semestrales y después de esa semana viene tenemos el festival tradicional de la escuela para dar a conocer las próximas actividades del segundo semestre, se van armar una feria como sugirieron y la obra que nos toca presentar es el **Mago de Oz** . . . Recuerden que es obligación de todos participar-

-¡PROFESORA KINA! - Grito Merlina Hina mientras levantaba la mano y miraba con desdén a Sakura entonces dijo en un tono malicioso:

-A mitad de semestre ingreso una estudiante nueva [Sakura la miro con seriedad] pero los integrantes de la obra está completa al igual que todo los eventos de talento-

-¿Tenemos una nueva estudiante?- Pregunto la profesora Kina con asombro, ella había estado ausente de la escuela por un mes completo por lo que no sabía de ese ingreso y Merilina dijo con rapidez:

-Ella debería ayudar con los chicos de las luces y esas cosas porque siempre se necesitan manos extras y ya que ella es tan varon. . .

-¡No tengo problema profesora Kina en colaborar con la parte tecnológica!-Dijo Sakura en un tono mortal mientras se levantaba de su puesto y miraba a Merlina entonces le dijo:

-¡Se me da muy bien las aéreas en donde debo usar el cerebro!-

-¿Qué dijiste Kinomoto?-

Las risas de parte de sus compañeros de ambas aulas no se hicieron esperar pero el incidente no paso a mayores.

Tomoyo miro a Meiling entonces ambas le dijeron a Sakura al mismo tiempo:

-¡No le hagas caso a esa bruja!-

-¡No lo haré!-

-Haces bien . . . Seguro esa obra será horrible- Dijo Meling con enojo y Tomoyo comento:

-¡Es por eso que estoy en coro! . . . Me encanta el teatro pero trabajar con esa bruja, no gracias yo paso-

-¡Yo estaré en la venta de pasteles! . . . Sakura te guardare una canasta de mis deliciosos pasteles y si deseas [Meiling se sonrojo levemente] puedes compartirlos con los miembros de tu familia-

-¡En ese caso creo que yo también hare mi parte! ¡Hare mis deliciosas galletas de avena con chispas de chocolates! . . . ¿Crees qué a tu hermano le guste?- Pregunto una sonrojada Tomoyo, Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo con malestar:

-¡Qué pésimo gusto tienen ustedes dos!-

-¡SAKURA!-

-Mi hermano y mi primo no son adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, si ellos se dan cuenta que han captado su atención van a ir con ustedes hasta el final-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad

[Suspiro de Frustración] . . . Mi casta valora mucho a las mujeres por ser escazas en nuestra familia. . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . [Pensando] . . . Eso sonó a la saga oscura de . . .

Meiling no pudo hacer el comentario cuando Sakura se puso de pie y le dijo:

-Algo similar, si captan su atención terminaran siendo sus mujeres y mis futuras cuñada y prima, con ellos no se juega y con eso viene hijos de por medio-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Meiling entonces Sakura dijo con pesar:

-Los hombres de mi familia no pecan de machista, les gusta que sus mujeres se preparen pero una vez que se meten con ella le hacen un par de hijos sin problema alguno-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Hablas como si estuviéramos en las épocas de las cavernas-

-¡Algo así! . . . Ellos no son de relaciones casuales por eso no las tienen y una vez que toma a una mujer la desposan para hacerle hijos, luego la entrenan tanto a nivel militar como a nivel personal en pocas palabras, la convierten en un elemento de la milicia y aseguran su futuro financiero-

-¡Vaya! . . . No sabíamos que. . .

Tomoyo se quedo sin palabras cuando Sakura le mostro una sonrisa nada propia de ella y le dijo:

-Si me hermano se da cuenta que es de tu interés no va pasar hasta hacerte su mujer y te hará un hijo, el patriarcado en mi familia es especial-

Tomoyo y Meiling sonrieron nerviosas y Sakura les dijo con calma:

-¡Yo de ustedes me mantengo lejos de ellos!-

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Pregunto Tomoyo y Meiling dijo:

-¿Te limitan o algo así?-

-¡No! . . . Pero no soy la única chica de esta generación-

-¿Eso significa?-Pregunto Tomoyo con interés.

-¡Que el hombre que capte mi atención de preferencia debe ser militar porque tengo la certeza que mi casta lo pondrá a prueba!-

-¡Me está dando pena el hombre del que te enamores!-Dijo Tomoyo con dramatismo y Sakura comento de forma divertida:

-¡Falta mucho para eso! . . . Primero está mi carrera-

-¿Qué vas estudiar?- Pregunto Meiling con interés

-¡Estudiare para convertirme en piloto aéreo! . . . Ahora las dejo tengo que ver con quienes me toca trabajar-

-¡Vamos contigo! - Dijo Tomoyo con calma y Meiling acoto:

-Te toca trabajar con los genios de la escuela. . . [Suspiro de Pesar] . . . No te recomiendo que te juntes muchos con ellos . . .

-¿Por qué no? . . . ¡Ni siquiera los conozco!-

-¡Son los nerds de la escuela!- Dijo Tomoyo con desdén y Sakura no se privo de llamarle la atención y le dijo:

-¡No te expreses así de tus compañeros de clases, eso es discriminación!-

Tomoyo la miro con las mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza y dijo:

-¡Lo siento! . . . No fue mi intención. . .

-¡Es por eso que no me gusta la escuela de civiles! . . . Sabes que dentro de la milicia aquellos que ustedes llaman nerds son nuestros mejores elementos en cuanto a estrategias militares ni que decir en las aéreas científicas, además esta comprobado que aquellos nerd en la escuela por lo general se convierten en los hombres que van a manejar el mundo-

Tanto Tomoyo como Meiling se quedaron sin palabras, dejaron que ella saliera del lugar para buscar a sus compañeros de actividades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el salón de audio-visuales]**

En medio de la reunión improvisada Sakura toco la puerta e ingreso al escuchar que le dijeron:

-Pase-

-¡Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto! . . . Ingrese a mitad del semestre y la profesora Kina me asigno a trabajar con ustedes por el festival de la escuela-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar entonces Adam, se puso de pie y dijo con asombro:

-¿Eres una chica? . . . Perdón por mi descortesía. . . ¡Hola soy Adam Tendel! Pero puedes decirme Adam, aquí todos nos tratamos por los nombres. . . Ellos son Jin, Jan, Thuan, Akira, Yhuang, Tian, Dilan, Kota y Azuma . . . No somos lo más populares de la escuela pero . . .

-¡Eso no me interesa! . . . Según sé ustedes son los que tienen mejor promedio en la escuela . . . ¿Es cierto?- Pregunto Sakura mientras se sentaba en una de las amplios muebles del salón entonces Adam contesto con pesar:

-¡Sí! . . . Somos los perdedores de la escuela. . . Los nerds . . .

-¡Eso es irrelevante para mí! . . . ¿En qué les ayudo?-

-¡No podemos hacer nada hoy!-Dijo Jin

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto con interés Sakura al ver los equipos, planos todo listo para usar.

-¡Tenemos que instalar la antena para armar un circuito cerrado en la escuela pero hay que subir la terraza y esta . . .

Akira no pudo continuar porque Sakura pregunto con interés:

-¿Hay que subir al 4to piso?

-¡Sí! . . . Pero la puerta de acceso está cerrada-Dijo Jin con pesar.

-¡Yo lo hago, llegar arriba es fácil luego les lanzo una soga y me pasan el equipo y yo lo configuro!-

Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras pero Adam dijo con nerviosismo:

-Pero es peligroso. . . Te puedes . . .

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y lo interrumpió al decir:

-¡Yo lo haré!-

Los chicos no dijeron palabra alguna y siguieron las instrucciones de su nueva colaboradora pero antes de escalar el lugar, Sakura les dijo que le dieran diez minuto para irse a cambiar y en efecto así lo hizo, se puso un calentador, pantalón largo y un buzo de mangas largas para estar cómoda y evitar raspones.

Al llegar al lugar les dijo:

-Primero subo [Se pudo la soga y las herramientas dentro de la mochila] y cuando este arriba les lanzare la soga para que lo amarren a la antena y al pequeño equipo para subirlos y tercero cuando tenga todo arriba me dan instrucciones por radio de cómo configurarlo-

Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras e incluso los compañeros que estaba cerca del lugar miraron con interés la escena, era una altura de más de 100 metros y en cada piso Sakura se apoyo sin problema alguno en los diferentes andamios y rejas del lugar, subir le fue sencillo para asombro de todos y lo hizo en un tiempo corto pero la parte d de la configuración del equipo si le dio problema porque debía apuntar primero la antena de forma correcta segundo calibrarla, le tomo cerca de 45 minutos porque esos equipos eran completamente diferente a los que ella maneja pero finalmente lo pudo hacer.

Al bajar fue un completo espectáculo porque ella no iba hacerlo de la misma forma que subió sino que se apoyo en las paredes para dar: 1-2-3-4-5-6- Los chicos perdieron la cuenta de los saltos mortales dio Sakura y se quedaron impresionado con la velocidad con la que bajo, cuando aterrizo en medio de la pista de la escuela y se levanto como si nada ante el asombro de todos los que estaban en el lugar y dijo:

-¡Listo, antena instalada y configurada! . . . ¿Qué más hago?-

Los chicos y alumnos del lugar estaban perplejos y uno de ellos dijo:

-¿Eres real? Pregunto Kota

-¡Destruiste mi visión real de la Física lo que hiciste!-dijo Thuan.

-Tengo buena condición física eso es todo. . . ¿Qué más debo hacer?-

-¡Por ahora terminamos!- Dijo Adam

-¡Excelente! . . . ¿Vamos a la cafetería?-

-¿Quieres qué te vean con nosotros?- Pregunto Kota con interés y Sakura contesto:

-¡Tanto trabajo me dio hambre! . . . ¿Vienen o se queda?-

Los chicos no se negaron a tal petición y salieron con ella rumbo a la cafería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después]**

[Risas divertidas] . . . ¡Vaya así que estas con los de tu especie! -Dijo Merlina en medio de la cafetería donde todos empezaron a reírse, al ver a Sakura que venía con los menos populares de la escuela entonces ella dijo en voz alta:

-¡Me gusta la gente que tiene cerebro! . . . Hablando metafóricamente pero no creo que lo entiendas ya que no usas tu neuronas . . .

-¿Cómo . . .

Merlina intento tumbar a Sakura cuando ella paso cerca pero Sakura con una rapidez impresionante le tomo de la mano y le volteo el brazo y la puso contra la mesa.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron en completo silencio y para asombro de todos, ella dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Te vuelves a burlar de mí y de mis nuevos amigos, te paso el dato que en vez de dar al hospital iras a dar la morgue! . . . ¡NO ME PROVOQUES! -

Sakura soltó a Merlina que se denotaba estar adolorida por haberle doblado el brazo y miro a los estudiantes alrededor de ella y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡La advertencia va para todos. . . Civiles!-

Ninguna persona se atrevió a decir palabra alguna hasta que ella y sus nuevos amigos salieran de la cafetería con las cosas que había comprando.

Y a pesar de haber salido del lugar, el silencio fue abrumado.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-¡FELIZ PRIMER DIA DE AÑO NUEVO 2013!.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	13. CP13 ¡Final de Semestre!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°13: ¡Final de Semestre!.**

**[Semanas después]**

Sin duda alguna el final del primer trimestre del último año de preparatoria mantenía a los estudiantes ocupados:

[1] Prepararse para rendir los exámenes semestrales no era nada fácil.

[2] Prepararse con las materias optativas o extracurriculares menos, sobre todo por el festival de la escuela que se realiza después de los exámenes.

[3] Venía la parte divertida: Vacaciones. ¿Dónde pasarla y con quién?. Durante las dos semanas que duraban.

[4] La parte más compleja antes de la graduación: Pasantías Laborales y revisión de carreras y/o posibles trabajos para definir en el futuro de cada estudiante.

Durante esa época Sakura afianzo los lazos de amistad con Daidoji Tomoyo y Meiling Li y todas tenían las mismas metas terminar con éxito el primer semestre para poder empezar las vacaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante los exámenes antes del festival de la escuela, ajenos al ajetreo que vivían los estudiantes en una reconocida cada de modas, se hacía la revisión de los ganadores del concurso: " Your first Fashion Design " [Tu primer diseño de modas] que buscaba diseñadoras nuevas.

-¡Loriel te lo dije van las hijas de la casa de MODA Ferrer's Fashion & Loly's Design!-

-¿Entonces cuál es el objetivo del concurso Mon Amour [Mi amor]?- Preguntaba de forma acalorada un reconocido travestis que se autodenominaba " La DIVA " y era reconocida diseñadora de modas entonces Loriel [Una mujer andrógeno] famosa por sus " inusuales " trajes de baño, lencería y ropa de dormir.

-¡TE LO DIJE! . . . Ese concurso está manipulado pero debo reconocer que tenemos muy buenas participantes. . .

-¡OMG! . . . Para qué diablos lanzaste el concurso. . .

-¡LORIEL! ¡DIVA! ¿Dónde está mi modelo deportiva?-

Los inusuales personajes se quedaron de una sola pieza perplejos ante tal cliente que dijo con enojo:

-¡HAN PASADO DOS SEMANAS Y MI CAMPAÑA ESTA ATRASADA! . . .

-¡Eh . . . Señor HAZAN! . . . ¡Lo sentimos lo que pasa . . . Loriel no sabía cómo justificarse pero se quedo sin palabras al ver que el señor Hazan noto unas fotos que llamaron su atención y pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Ha visto algo qué le guste?-

-¿Quién es ella? . . . Es perfecta para mi campaña . .

-Ella es . . . No dice su sombre solo su seudónimo [Jade] pero las diseñadoras son nuevas se autodenominan: Las Joyas [Amatista y Ruby] . . . Pero tenemos sus datos ellas han participado en nuestro concurso . . .

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . ¡Por favor LORIEL! . . . Me vas a decir que estas niñas van a tener al menos la mínima opción de ganar cuando es obvio que sus concursos están manipulados -

La Diva miro al señor Hazan y le dijo con interés:

-¡ELLAS NO VAN A GANAR! . . . Si deseas puedes usar las fotos, estas nuevas diseñadoras tienen unos modelos fabulosos y la modelo es perfecta para la campaña de la lencería y la ropa deportiva-

-¡BIEN! . . . Me llevare estas fotos, quiero reproducir esta colección y ustedes dos trabajen en mi nueva campaña. . . ¡SINO LAS DESPIDO!-

-¡Si señor!- Contestaron al mismo tiempo Loriel y La Diva.

Al salir el señor Hazan, la Diva dijo:

-¡BIEN ES EL DIA DE SUERTE DE ESTAS NIÑAS! . . . Puedes anunciar. . . ¡NAH! . . . Ese concurso no importa pero. . . LO TENGO LANCEMOS 12 vallas publicitarias en todo HONG KONG . . . Haremos famosa a esta niña que se pondrá feliz de una desconocida a una modelo y este puede ser su entrada al mundo de la moda-

-¡Igual para las niñas diseñadoras, Las Joyas . . . Acertado sobrenombre porque sus diseños se convertirán en dinero, pediré los cheques-

-Debemos hablar con ellas y con sus padres. . . Aunque no necesitamos de su autorización para poner las vallas. . .

-¡Empecemos tenemos mucho que hacer y esas vallas no se van hacer solas!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Li]**

-¡Vamos niñas no es para tanto!- Decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros azulados [Sodomi] hermana mayor de Ieran Li, entonces su hija le contesto:

-Pero pusimos nuestro mayor empeño, Meiling y yo teníamos la certeza que íbamos ganar-

Sodomi noto la cara de pesar de su hija y la de tristeza de su sobrina [Meiling que era hija de Dan Li hermano de Hien y su segunda hermana Dara Reed] y le dijo:

-Abran otros concursos, no se preocupen si les sirve de consuelo para finales de años antes de coordinar sus compromisos vamos hacer un viaje a Francia-

Meiling y Tomoyo se quedaron sin palabras entonces Sodomi sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo:

-Vienes sus primas y es probable que armemos una sola fiesta de compromiso, después de todo Ariel Amamiya o Eriol Hiragizawa serían excelentes candidatos para ti, mí querida Tomoyo-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Meiling entonces Ieran ingreso a la habitación de su sobrina y dijo en voz alta:

-Querida Sodomi, cómo estuvo tu viaje-

-¡Estoy cansada! . . . Pero lo importante es que llegue-

-¡Niñas lávense las manos, la cena se servirá en veinte minutos-Dijo Ieran con firmeza mientras se disponía hablar con su hermana y comentarle sobre su posible viaje, debido al final de semestre de su hijo y sus sobrinas.

Mientras Ieran y Sodomi conversaban Tomoyo dijo con malestar:

-Si hubiéramos ganado el concurso nos hubiéramos mudado a Francia-

-No puedo creer que quieran comprometerte con Ariel . . . Mi Ariel . . . O Eriol prefiero que sea el segundo-

-¡Claro que no! . . . A mí no me gusta ninguno de ellos, siempre los he visto como mis hermanos. . . Tenemos que hacer algo-

-Tengo ahorrado algo pero huir no creo que sea la solución-

-¿Podemos ver opciones para trabajar prima?-

-Si debemos hacer algo. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Hong Kong amanecía con nuevas vallas publicitarias.

Esta vez Wei y el señor Hien Li iban dejar pasado a Xiaoláng, Tomoyo y a Meiling a la escuela cuando en Wei se detuvo en una luz roja y miro a lo lejos la nueva valla que había puesto, no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta mientras el señor Li [Hien] revisaba su I-Pad, Xiaoláng, Tomoyo y Meiling sus móviles y venían conversando entre ellos:

-La señorita Kinomoto se ve muy linda en esas valla publicitaria, es impresionante el cuerpo tonificado que tiene-

Hien dejo su I-pad aun lado ante ese comentario y noto la valla y dijo con asombro:

-¡WOW! . . . Esta niña se ve sexy.

Ese comentario hizo que los jóvenes sacaran su cabeza desde las ventanas del auto cuando las reacciones de los tres fueron diferentes:

Los tres abiertos la boca [Literalmente hablando]

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Por qué NUESTROS DISEÑOS . . . NUESTROS . . . -Tomoyo estaba tan desconcertada que no podía plantear una pregunta coherente.

-¡OH POR DIOS! . . . ¡SAKURITA NOS VA ARRASTRAR, HACER SUSHI, COMERNOS! . . . ¡NOS VA! . . . . ¡ TÍO! ¡ TÍO! POR FAVOR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS . . .Meiling empezaba a llorar de los nervios.

-¡TÍO POR FAVOR POR LO MAS SAGRADO NO NOS LLEVES A LA ESCUELA . . . SI LO HACES TE QUEDARAS SIN SOBRINAS!-

Ante el semblante desconcertado de su padre, Xiaoláng dijo con diversión sin dejar de ver las sugestivas fotos que estaban en las vallas publicitarias:

-¡En efecto, Kinomoto las va masacrar a este par! . . . [Risas Burlonas]

Tomoyo y Meiling se prendieron del cuello de su tío para evitar que las lleven a la escuela y poco les importo si ese era su penúltimo día de exámenes.

Ellas por primera vez temían por su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Del otro lado de la ciudad]**

Touya y Yue venían de correr cuando ambos vieron con asombro la inusual valla publicitaria entonces notaron a Fujitaka y al patriarca de la casta Kinomoto abrir y cerrar la boca [Literalmente hablando], Fujitaka sonrío de manera nerviosa cuando dijo:

-¡Creo que ciertas niñas van estar en serios problemas por esto!-

Espinel y Kerberus venían del otro lado, al dejar de trotar notaron la presencia de sus primos y su tío y de su abuelo que miraban con asombro una valla publicitaria y ellos al verla se quedaron sin palabras.

Kerberus fue el primero en reaccionar y dijo:

-¡WOW! . . . Mi prima se ve muy sexy-

-¿Ella poso para un fotógrafo? ¿Cuándo?- Pregunto con asombro Espineel entonces Yue sonrío con diversión cuando dijo:

-¡Ningún fotógrafo! . . . ¡Lástima realmente me había gustado Meiling!-

-¡Y a mí Tomoyo! . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Ni modo! . . . Mi hermana realmente se va enojar. . .

Masaki Kinomoto estaba sin palabras y miro a su hijo y a sus nietos y dijo con pesar:

-¡Mi nieta realmente se va enojar por estas fotos pero debo reconocer que se ve muy linda!-

-¡Va correr sangre y va hacer china! . . . Regresemos a la base, no creo que sea bueno que Sakura mire esas fotos y este sola, es más creo que no debería ir a la escuela- Propuso Yue con calma entonces Fujitaka dijo:

-¡No es posible! . . . Mi hija tiene exámenes-

-Entonces mejor acompañaremos a mi hermana . . . Debemos evitar una masacre-

Los hombres sonrían con nerviosismo ninguno de ellos sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante esas vallas publicitarias.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	14. CP14 ¡FURIA!

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°14: ¡FURIA! **

Eran menos de las seis de la mañana cuando Sakura había notado la mirada extraña de los hombres que quedaban de su casta en Hong Kong y se animo a preguntar mientras terminaba de desayunar:

—¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?—

—Por nada en particular, iremos contigo a la escuela, debemos hablar con el director Terada sobre el segundo semestre—dijo Masaki con un tono suave pero firme.

A Sakura no se le hizo extraño el comentario por lo que siguió desayunando con calma.

Mientras los militares iban acompañar a Sakura a su escuela, camino a está Hien Li estaba teniendo un gran problema con sus sobrinas y finalmente dijo en un tono que denotaba molestia:

—Deben enfrentar a su compañera, error de ustedes de engañarla—

—Tío, ten piedad. ¡Por favor!—Decía Meiling con temor mientras Tomoyo mostraba su semblante lleno de desconcierto y Xiaoláng cometió el desatino de decir:

—Ya se me hacía rato que Kinomoto haya posado para ustedes, ella las va masacrar. . . [Risas Burlonas]—

Hien se bajo del carro y al abrir la puerta dijo en un tono impregnado de reproche:

—Un Li nunca se burla de las mujeres de su familia, tus primas están metidas en problemas y en vez de ayudar, te burlas. No críe un hijo así—

Las palabras duras de Hien hicieron que su hijo se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza y le dijo:

—Lo siento padre, no debí burlarme—

—No es a mí a quien debes darles esas disculpas sino a tus primas y te aclaro algo, eres el único varón de nuestra familia, tu deber como tal es proteger a las mujeres de nuestra familia, así que en lugar de estarte burlando deberías ver la forma de ayudar a tus. . . ¿Qué puedo decir de ustedes jovencitas?, estoy profundamente decepcionado—

Esta vez fue el turno de Tomoyo y Meiling de ponerse roja por las vergüenzas experimentadas y ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Lo sentimos tío!—

—Señor Li, se nos hace tarde para llegar a la escuela—dijo Wei en un tono firme entonces Hien señalo con calma:

—Iremos a la escuela y le pedirán disculpas a su compañera—

Meiling y Tomoyo se pusieron mortalmente pálidas pero su tío fue implacable con ellas mientras Xiaoláng las miraba con pesar pero prefirió no hacer más comentarios al respecto, sobre todo después del llamado de atención de su padre.

En el trayecto no pudieron evitar ver tres vallas más, esta vez Sakura con atuendos deportivos pero eso no alivio en nada a las jóvenes que a medida que se acercaban a las escuela, se ponían peor y no ayudo llegar y ver a los militares llegar del lado contrario.

Hien el primero en bajar del auto y miro de frente al patriarca de la casta Kinomoto, quién mostraba un semblante serio pero se alerto cuando la joven [Sakura] bajo del auto con el semblante serio y al cruzar mirada con ella se dio cuenta de lo furiosa.

Sakura no había visto las vallas porque su abuelo, padre, hermano e incluso sus primos se la ingeniaron para tomar uno de los caminos más largos de la base a la escuela pero a ella no se le extraño que hicieran eso, un militar siempre busca rutas alternas para explorarla, lo que si se le hizo extraño era que la sentaran en medio de ellos y empezaran hablar, primero sobre el clima de la ciudad, planes de su prolongada estadía, ella creció dentro de una casta donde el silencio predominaba pero lo que le hizo ponerse en alerta es cuando ella quería ver por la ventana, después de todo había lugares en Hong Kong que ella no conocía pero su hermano como sus primos bloqueaban su visión, fue cuando al virar en una intercepción ella alcanzo a ver la valla justamente en la que estaba lencería sobre todo cuando pego un grito que hizo sobresaltar a todos y los hizo frenar para bajarse del carro y mirar con asombro la primera de las tres vallas publicitarias que vio en ese largo trayecto.

Lejos de decir palabra alguna, algo que puso tensos a los hombres de su casta, por su aura oscura que proyectaba, ella ingreso al carro pero ya no cambio su expresión, sabía que debía haber una explicación pero su furia era tal porque noto dos cosas:

[1] Su casta sabía sobre las vallas de ahí su insistencia en acompañarla a la escuela.

[2] Meiling y Tomoyo pasaron de amigas a compañeras de clases en cuestión de segundos y de ahí a simples civiles por haberle mentido. Ella estaba intrigada ¿Por qué le habían mentido?.

La ira en Sakura se incrementaba al recordar haber sido traicionada por primera vez por su equipo [militares] y por esa razón ella estaba repitiendo año, ahora era traicionada por civiles y aunque tenía mil y un forma para torturarlas sabía que si lo hacía tendría un problema mayor pero eso no quito que las fulminara con la mirada, cuando las vio completamente pálidas detrás de su tío, Hien Li a quién conocía de referencia y este dijo después de un breve saludo:

—Mis sobrina le deben disculpa a su hija, Sr. Kinomoto—

Tomoyo y Meiling dijeron con pesar:

—Sakurita, realmente los sentimos no sabemos cómo las fotos fueron a parar a vallas publicitarias—

Sakura no contestaba entonces Tomoyo dijo con pesar:

—Lo de las fotos para la tarea en parte era cierta pero nosotros necesitábamos una modelo para participar en un concurso. . .

Tomoyo y Meiling empezaron a contarle a Sakura incluso para sorpresa de su tío, por qué ellas ingresaron al concurso, se filtro lo del compromiso de Meiling con Xiaoláng y la posibilidad que Tomoyo sea comprometida con Ariel Amamiya o Eriol Hiragizawa y eso era algo que ellas no querían y veía la oportunidad de que si ganaban el concurso irse a vivir a Francia y librarse de esos compromisos impuestos por sus respectivas familias.

La casta Kinomoto si se sorprendió ante esa revelación pero Sakura lejos de conmoverse por la historia iba acotar algo cuando el director Terada salió de la escuela y dijo en un tono firme:

—Buenos días, es bueno verles porque iba enviar una notificación a cada uno de ustedes—

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Hien Li con interés cuando el director Terada dijo en un tono firme:

—Lejos del revuelo que tenemos en la escuela por las vallas publicitaria, la señorita Kinomoto y quienes hayan participado en el concurso han roto las reglas de la escuela, está prohibido que menores de edad posen para medios publicitarios salvo que tengan un permiso especial y ella no lo tiene—

Antes que Sakura contestará o alguno de sus familiares, Tomoyo y Meiling dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—No es culpa de ella sino nuestra. . .

Terada se intereso en el tema y dijo en un tono firme:

—Vamos a la sala de reuniones para tratar el tema con calma, me temo que no les puedo permitir dar los últimos dos exámenes porque como es final de semestre, ustedes han roto las reglas deben hacerte responsables de las consecuencias—

Esa fue la gota que derramo la ira de Sakura porque ella dijo en un tono mortal:

—Las reglas están para cumplirse y me acojo a ellas pero tengo una petición que hacerle de forma especial—

—¿Cuál será señorita Kinomoto?—

—No hablaré por este par— ella estaba furiosa y uso un tono impregnado de reproche y dijo con rapidez:

—Sé que la ignorancia o desconocimiento del reglamento no me exime de mi responsabilidad en caso que infrinja una regla pero yo no sabía del tema, si me lo hubiera propuesto me hubiera negado, le pido por favor si me puede eximir de ese castigo y permitirme dar los exámenes o dejar el castigo para el siguiente semestre—

El director Terada miro a la joven con interés y pregunto:

—¿Le parece correcto qué muestre preferencia por usted, señorita Kinomoto?—

—¿Le parece correcto qué mate a sus estudiantes por haberme mentido?— no era de esa forma que ella quería decirlo pero las iras la cegó, si de por sí ya no tenía color en los puños de tenerlos apretados con fuerza y contener las iras no era bueno para ella.

Todos se alertaron ante ese comentario, Masaki por primera vez solo hizo un gesto positivo al director Terada, era mejor no provocar a su nieta.

El director Terada dijo en un tono firme, al menos lo intento:

—Tendrá un castigo pero lo dejaré para el segundo semestre, ahora usted vaya a dar sus exámenes—

—¡Gracias! ¡Permiso!— Sakura salió del lugar sin despedirse de los hombres de su familias, ellos no dijeron palabra alguna porque sabía que ella se había dado cuenta que ellos sabían sobre el tema.

Esa mañana sin duda fue una de las más tensas que vivieron Tomoyo y Meiling porque Sakura las ignoró por completo sobre todo cuando ella dijo en voz alta antes de entregar su examen de trigonometría:

—Aquí termina nuestra amistad, no me vuelvan hablar—

Era oficial esa amistad se rompió, al menos por el lado de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

La casta Kinomoto estaba experimentando un mal momento porque Sakura se desquito con la bolsa de boxeo cuando su tío abuelo Clow quién no se había enterado del problema dijo en un tono divertido:

—¡Sobrina, te tengo un regalo! Sé que estas a pocos días de terminar el semestre y como esto de paso quise adelantarte tu regalo—

—¿Regalo?—preguntó Sakura extrañada dejando a un lado las iras que había sentido durante todo el día entonces Clow que no entendió la mirada de su hermano [Masaki] dijo en un tono divertido:

—Las llaves de tu nuevo auto—

—¿Podré manejar?—pregunto con asombro Sakura pero Clow dijo por inercia porque trataba de entender las señas de su hermano:

—Claro, último semestre carro nuevo, tu nuevo carro está abajo en el garaje, ve a verlo y dime qué te parece—

Mientras Sakura bajaba, Masaki se acerco a su hermano y le dijo con pesar:

—Mal momento escogiste para entregarle el carro—

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Clow con desconcierto, entonces Masaki aprovecho para contarle lo del incidente de las vallas, lo que ocasiono que Clow riera a expensa de sus sobrina y dijo en voz alta:

—¿Cómo me perdí eso? Mi sobrina-nieta de militar a civil y de civil a modelo. . . [Risas Divertidas]

—No te rías. . . [Risas] . . . Ella estaba furios . . .

[SONIDO FUERTE DE UNA EXPLOSION]

Clow y Masaki se alertaron al escuchar tal sonido al igual que los elementos militares que bajaron con prisa al garaje abierto, en el camino se encontraron con miembros de la casta que iban con extintores de incendio y botiquines de primeros auxilios entonces Masaki pregunto a uno de sus hijos:

—¿Fujitaka qué sucedió?—

—Un bazuca impacto a uno de los vehículos—

—¿Qué? ¿Quién tiene la osadía de atacarnos?—

Masaki al igual que los hombres se quedaron sin palabras al ver a Sakura con bazuca en mano y detrás de ella, específicamente el carro que su tío abuelo le había regalado incendiándose, ella antes de seguir su camino dijo en un tono mortal:

—¡Después de todo lo que he pasado y tienen la osadía de darme un escarabajo de color rosa!—

Clow se quedo perplejo al ver el Volkswagen del año en color rosa que si bien había comprado para molestar a su sobrina-nieta nunca pensó que ella lo explotara.

Masaki miro a su nieta y dijo en un tono mortal:

—¡Te excediste!—

—¿Me excedí? Ustedes sabían lo del concurso y ninguno me lo dijo— ante ese comentario todos se pusieron tensos cuando Sakura dijo en un tono mortal:

—Que civiles me traicioné pasa, después de todo no son mi familia pero que mi casta me haya ocultado lo del concurso es otra cosa—

Touya miro a su hermana y dijo:

—¡Las iras que tienes no son con tus compañeras sino con tu casta!—

—¡Estoy aquí para cumplir un castigo señores!— Los Kinomoto se quedaron sin palabras cuando Sakura los miro con el semblante serio pero antes que Masaki dijera palabra alguna, los hombres se alertaron cuando varios carros de la marca Mercedes Benz, de color negro con los vidrios polarizados que ingresaron a la base y del primero de ellos, salió una señora de un porte imponente, cabellos blanco, que venía con un bastón, con una expresión que denotaba su enojo y dijo en un tono mortal:

—¿Qué diablos le hicieron a mi bisnieta?—

Los hombres miraron a Sakura con reproche cuando Masaki pregunto:

—¡Tú llamaste a mi madre!—Esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación por parte del abuelo de Sakura pero Mei Kinomoto contesto con enojo:

—Deja a mi bisnieta en paz Masaki y para tu información no vine sola—

—¡Lo siento madre!—dijo Masaki con pesar.

La casta Kinomoto se quedo sin palabras porque Sakura no solo había llamado a su abuela Mei, quién de joven fue una de las primeras mujeres de la infantería terrestre de Japón, una militar retirada que inspiraba gran respeto sino que llamo a sus tías, madre de sus primos e incluso a las esposas de sus tíos, si bien las mujeres eran pocas en aquellas casta, eran de temer sobre todo cuando se metían con la bebe de la casta Kinomoto ósea Sakura, ya que ella era la única mujer de su generación.

Así que una a una se hizo presente en el lugar y ninguna de ella se veía contenta de ver a sus hombres, hijos, esposos, etc.

Era hora de arreglar cuenta con los hombres de la casta Kinomoto.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**4.- Les dejo un mini-avance de lo que se viene. **

Sakura no podía estar más divertida, su abuela daba miedo cuando se enojaba ahora todo mal humor se disipo, cuando su abuela le dijo:

—¡Excelentes notas! Sabes que no tenemos la política de recompensarte por notas porque es tu trabajo estudiar—

—Pero . . . Dijo una de sus tías y su abuela Mei comento:

—Si hubiéramos sido informada de este castigo no lo hubiéramos permitido este abuso, hacerte repetir año, en qué diablos estaba pensando mis hijos y mis nietos, esto no se queda así . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ante la dogeza que hacían Tomoyo y Meiling, Sakura las miro con una expresión neutral cuando Tomoyo dijo:

—Sakurita perdónanos por favor—

—¡Haremos lo que tu desees!—dijo Meiling con lágrima en los ojos entonces Tomoyo con su expresión de cachorro dijo:

—No queremos perder tu amistad, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . .

Sakura ya se estaba fastidiando de estas suplicas y dijo en un tono mortal:

—¿Seguras qué van hacer lo que yo les diga?—

—Sí—contestaron ambas jóvenes sin dudar pero se quedaron sin palabras al notar la sonrisa poco usual en su compañera cuando dijo:

—Cancelen su viaje de vacaciones porque se irán conmigo—

**[4.1] ¿Qué les pareció esos avances? ^.^ Aún falta porque se viene un intermedio [Vacaciones] y el semestre final donde se unen ambos paralelos. **

**[4.2] El horario de mis actualizaciones se encuentra en mi perfil del Facebook ^.^ **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	15. CP15 Las mujeres de la casta Kinomoto

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°15.- Las mujeres de la casta " Kinomoto" **

Los miembros de la milicia que estaban en la base del sur estaba completamente desconcertados al ver a tales hombres, los de la casta " Kinomoto " intimidado por mujeres que a pesar de tener una contextura aparentemente frágil, un tamaño que no se podía comparar con los imponentes hombres de casi dos metros no solo hicieron valer su presencia en el lugar sino que dejaron en claro quienes mandaban en la casta Kinomoto, finalmente Mei dijo en un tono mortal:

—Todos ustedes les debe una disculpa a mi bisnieta por su osadía.

—Mi suegra tiene toda la razón—comentó Elizabeth esposa de Clow, a quién le basto una sola mirada para hacer temblar al Primer Ministro de Defensa de Japón ósea a su esposo ni hablar de los comentarios que hicieron Isabella madre de Yue y Anabella madre de Espineel que también le hicieron pasar un mal momento.

Las mujeres no medían sus palabras, por lo que al final de un severo llamado de atención Mei finalmente sentenció:

—Masaki, quiero ver el resultado de esa investigación ahora.

Masaki miraba su nieta con el semblante serio pero lejos de decir palabra alguna contesto:

—Si señora como usted ordene.

El resto fue historia, sin duda un día que nunca olvidarían en aquella base militar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

Sakura no podía estar más divertida, su bisabuela daba miedo cuando se enojaba ahora todo mal humor se disipo sobre todo al recordar la cara de sorpresa y por supuesto de completo reproche de cada hombre de su casta pero trato de disimular lo alegría cuando su abuela le dijo:

—¡Excelentes notas!—Ella estaba revisando el primer reporte de calificaciones de su nieta, faltaba el segundo que se lo darían en el transcurso de esos días ya que solo faltaba un examen final por dar, su abuela dijo en un tono suave:

—Sabes que no tenemos la política de recompensarte por notas porque es tu trabajo estudiar.

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo cuando una de su tía abuela, Elizabeth dijo:

—Pero . . . Miró a su suegra y Mei dijo con calma:

—Si hubiéramos sido informada de este castigo no lo hubiéramos permitido este abuso, hacerte repetir año, en qué diablos estaba pensando mis hijos al aceptar tal imposición.

— _" Ela " — _Era el seudónimo como Sakura llamaba a su bisabuela de cariño ya que de niña ella no podía decir " bisabuela " — Es lo justo por ser líder de mi pelotón, yo peque de confiada.

—¿Sabes quienes de tus hombres metió la droga? —Preguntó de forma directa su tía Anabella, al notar que su sobrina se quedo callada por varios segundos, su tía Isabella dijo con firmeza:

—Conocemos perfectamente esa expresión mi niña, tienes sospecha pero no pruebas para acusar.

Sakura se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo y Mei dijo con calma:

—Pon los nombres en esta bitácora nosotras nos vamos encargar de limpiar tu nombre y haremos que los integrantes de la corte marcial te den una disculpa pública como se debe.

—Además de indemnizarte deben re-integrarte en la milicia—señaló con molestar su tía abuela mientras su tía Isabella señalo con malestar:

—Perder un año no se va recuperar de la noche a la mañana, tú deberías estar en Canadá entrenando para ser piloto no aquí perdiendo el tiempo con civiles.

_" No ha sido tan malo después de todo " _ — Era lo que pensaba Sakura pero se limito a no decir palabra alguna después de todo recordó a dos civiles que tenía toda las ganas de arrastrarlas por haberse burlado de ella pero eso iba a traerle mayor problemas.

—¿Cuántas semanas te dan antes que empiece el último semestre?—preguntó su tía Anabella y Sakura contesto:

—Dos semanas.

—Decido vendrás con nosotras—dijo Mei con una suave sonrisa y ante la curiosidad de su nieta ella señalo con calma— Japón va adquirir un nuevo porta-aviones vienen varios pilotos invitados entre ellos el capitán Sanderson de las fuerzas aéreas de Canadá, es hora que le conozcas porque él personalmente se va encargar de tu entrenamiento.

Sakura está vez sonrío abiertamente cuando ella pregunto:

—¿Regresaré a casa?

—¡No! Lo que vamos hacer es una escala en medio del Océano Pacifico pero si puedes volar un Caza Eurofighter Typhoon no veo por qué no seas tú la que nos lleve al porta-aviones.

— _Ela_ te amo—dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de su bisabuela porque las mujeres sabían que no importa que tan pesado sea el problema que ella tuviera entre manos, bastaba que Sakura escucha la palabra aviones y su temperamento cambiaba, ella realmente amaba los aviones.

Las mujeres sonrieron complacidas, no lejos del pent-house Clow que veía la escena de lejos le dijo a su hermano y a su sobrino Fujitaka:

—Genial, ella explota mi obsequio y mi madre la premia dejándole pilotear un avión.

Masaki miro a su hermano y dijo en un tono firme dejando filtrar su malestar:

—Si tienes queja hablar con nuestra madre.

Clow lo fulmino con la mirada cuando Fujitaka dijo con malestar:

—Quiero que la abuela se vaya al igual que las mujeres, tenerlas aquí se va convertir un problema.

Masaki se limito a ver a los hombres y dijo:

—Me regreso a Japón, no soporto tener que lidiar con mi madre.

—Nosotros también nos regresamos, dejemos a los chicos lidiar con esto.

Touya que llegaba en ese momento preguntó con asombro:

—¿Se van a ir y dejarnos con ellas?

—Amamos a nuestra madre—dijo Clow con calma y Masaki señalo:

—. . . Pero es insoportable.

Touya se puso tenso, si su padre y abuelos no podían con aquellas mujeres menos ellos, trato de protestar pero fue en vano.

Les tocaba tolerar la presencia de las mujeres en el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Era oficial el primer semestre del último año de preparatoria había terminado.

La fiesta de clausura se dio sin mayores novedades incluida las actividades artísticas que preparaban cada grupo estudiantil.

Era hora de tomar unas merecida vacaciones pero en todo ese tiempo las primas Daidoji - Li no había dejado de sentirse mal por haber perdido su amistad con ella y luego de aclarar su descontentó con el tema de los compromisos impuestos que finalmente quedaron en nada porque ellas fueron claras en expresar qué no desean casarse bajo un matrimonio arreglado.

Los Li rompieron el compromiso entre Meiling y Xiaoláng por supuesto el conflicto se dio pero sus padres consideraron que eran mejor rectificar su postura, algo similar paso con Tomoyo quién finalmente evito sus futuros compromisos con Ariel o con Eriol.

Al menos entre tantos problemas uno se soluciono pero luego de pensarlo varias veces, una vez terminado todo en la escuela Tomoyo y Meiling tomaron la iniciativa de presentarse en la base donde Sakura residía y a penas ingresaron a su pent-house sin prestas atención a las mujeres y al equipaje de mano que estaba en el lugar ambas hicieron una perfecta dogeza, logrando sorprender a Sakura que solo atino a decir:

—¿Qué hacen?

Tomoyo y Meiling aún en esa posición dijeron en un tono desesperado:

—Sakurita perdónanos por favor . . .

Sakura las miro con una expresión neutral aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida y escucho con atención cuando una de ellas dijo con pesar:

—¡Haremos lo que tu desees!—dijo Meiling con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Tomoyo con su expresión de cachorro dijo:

—No queremos perder tu amistad, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . .

Las mujeres de la casta Kinomoto la miraron con una expresión divertida ante el inusual cuadro en cambio Sakura ya se estaba fastidiando de estas suplicas finalmente dijo en un tono mortal:

—¿Seguras qué van hacer lo que yo les diga?

—¡Sí!—contestaron ambas jóvenes sin dudar pero se quedaron sin palabras al notar la sonrisa poco usual en su compañera cuando dijo:

—Cancelen su viaje de vacaciones en caso que las tengas por durante las próximas dos semanas serán mis esclavas.

Meiling y Tomoyo la miraron con desconcierto y ella dijo con calma:

—Tomen mi móvil llame a su casa para decir que no van a ir en dos semanas porque vendrán conmigo.

—¿A dónd . . . Tomoyo no tuvo opción de hacer la pregunta completa cuando Sakura abrió de forma rápida una de sus maleta y dijo en un tono firme:

—Las siguientes dos semanas va usar estas ropas—les lanzo un par de uniformes militares de ella y dijo con rapidez:

—Adiós moda, diversión y tecnología. ¿Desean ser mis amigas de nuevo? Entonces van entrenar conmigo y lo primero es adiós al estilo " Fashion " —señalo con los dedos, haciendo la expresión de las comillas en el aire y para asombro de ambas jóvenes ella dijo:

—En este momento serán soldados y van estar bajos mis órdenes, sino hace los que les dijo se van olvidando de mi amistad. ¿Les quedo claro?

Las chicas se quedaron mudas y ella pregunto si vacilar:

—¿LES QUEDO CLARO SOLDADOS?

—¡Eh! . . . ¿Si . . .

—Digan con fuerza: ¡Sí mi capitana! ¡REPITANLO!

Era oficial en ese momento Tomoyo y Meiling se arrepintieron de venir a la base.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la CACOGRAFIA sin embargo todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! **

**[4] Les dejo los mini-avances de lo que se viene: **

Meil miraba a su nieta y le dijo en un tono calmado:

—Te excediste con ellas.

— Se lo merecen por haberse burlado de mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo estaba enojada cuando pregunto con por segunda vez:

—¿Cortarnos el cabello? ¡ME NIEGO!

Sakura miro a Tomoyo y le dijo:

—El cabello crece soldado. ¿Lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng y su grupo miraron con recelo a la Sakura entonces dijo en voz baja:

—Si así empezamos el segundo semestre no quiero saber cómo vamos a terminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ahora no está tu amiguita para defenderte Meiling.

De pronto Merlina sintió que le doblaron el brazo cuando . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No eran celos pero ver a su hermano prácticamente encima de su compañera de clases y no hablar de su primo hizo que Sakura cambiara su buen humor por una expresión asesina.

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	16. CP16 Vacaciones al estilo militar

**[1° N/A] El descargo de responsabilidad y notas de autora del capítulo anterior se aplica a este capítulo y a los posteriores, por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**[2° N/A] Les invito a leer mis nuevos OS en mis nuevas cuentas de FanFiction y FictionPress, toda la información se encuentra en mi perfil. **

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**[MILITARES Y CIVILES]**

**CP. N°16.- Vacaciones al estilo militar.**

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión Ieran?—Preguntó con asombro su esposo, cuando ella contestó sin pensar:

—Mis sobrinas acaban de llamar, para avisar que han sido invitadas a un campamento militar.

—¿Campamento militar?—Preguntó con asombro Xiaoláng, al ingresar a la amplia sala, con uno de sus amigos que venía vestido con bermudas, los chicos iban a pasar el día en la piscina de la mansión Li, para planificar sus vacaciones tenían planificado ir a la playa, entonces Ieran dijo con calma:

—Según entendí, Tomoyo y Meiling fueron a pedirles disculpas por lo sucedido con las fotos y me llaman para avisarnos, que han sido invitadas por las mujeres de la casta Kinomoto a pasar las próximas dos semanas en un campamento militar.

—Esa historia está mal contada—. Comentó Eriol entre susurros, para que solo Xiaoláng escuchara y una sonrisa nerviosa se filtro en su rostro y él dijo sin pensar:

—¡Eso no lo dudo!

—Tendré que llamar a mis hermanas para informarle sobre sus hijas. ¡Permiso!—Dijo Ieran mientras salía del lugar, entonces Hien le dijo a su hijo y a Eriol:

—¿Campamento militar ese par?

Ante esa pregunta suelta se permitió reír, entonces Xiaoláng y Eriol se contagiaron con sus risas, sin duda algo no cuadraba en esa invitación.

* * *

Horas después, en pleno Océano Pacifico, un imponente porta-aviones recibía un avión de la milicia japonesa, un « Caza Eurofighter Typhoon » que aterrizaba en una de las pistas asignadas, en el venían parte de las mujeres de la casta Kinomoto, entonces al Mei miraba a su bisnieta y le dijo en un tono calmado:

—Te excediste con ellas.

— Se lo merecen por haberse burlado de mí.

El comentario se dio, porque tanto Tomoyo como Meiling, había vomitado varias veces sobre ellas y cuando Sakura finalmente aterrizo en el porta-aviones, en alguna parte del Océano Pacifico, las chicas tuvieron que ser asistida por las mujeres de la casta Kinomoto.

Ellas no resistieron las maniobras que hizo Sakura a propósito en el aire y aunque luego se sintió algo culpable, por el mal que le ocasiono a sus compañeras de clases, al recordar lo que le hicieron con las fotos, esa culpabilidad se difuminaba en ella.

Pasado el mal momento, Tomoyo y Meiling se cambiaron de ropa y se animaron a preguntar en su escaso japonés:

—¿Dónde estamos?

Anabella Kinomoto, que iba con ellas les contestó, al notar a su suegra con su Sakura , y ambas cerca del capitán Sanderson:

—Estamos en medio del Océano Pacifico, la milicia japonesa adquirió este porta-aviones y se van a realizar una serie de pruebas.

—Me siento mareada—dijo Meiling con palidez y Tomoyo se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

—No, aquí solo estaremos dos días, nuestro destino final es la base militar en las afueras de Tokio.

—¿Vamos a ir a Tokio?—Preguntó con asombro Meiling y Tomoyo dijo con rapidez pasando por alto el mareo que tenía:

—No podemos ir a otro país, somos menos de edad y…—Tomoyo no dijo palabra alguna cuando Anabella afirmo con suavidad:

—Eso está arreglado, ahora las llevaré a su habitación.

—¡Al fin! Quiero un baño caliente y dormir en un colchón ortopédico por…—Meiling no pudo seguir su parloteo cuando se quedo sin palabras, al ver una pequeña habitación con varias literas, dobles incluso triples y preguntó con asombro:

—¿Vamos a dormir aquí?

—Si todas nos quedaremos aquí, antes de partir para el campamento.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos en señal de horror, pero no tuvieron opción a protestar cuando Elizabeth Kinomoto se hizo presente y dijo con diversión:

—Aunque no lo crean son cómodas las literas, ahora equípense porque vamos a cenar.

Al verse sola Tomoyo miró a Meiling y ella dijo en un tono que denotaba su cansancio:

—No sé porque te hice caso.

—Vamos prima solo será dos semanas. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—Veo que aun no se instalan, eso es bueno. ¿Lista para cortarse ese cabello?—Preguntó con toda malicia Sakura al ingresar a la habitación, ella ya se había cambiado, la única respuesta que obtuvo de ellas fue:

—¡¿Qué?!

—El cabello crece y las mujeres de la milicia lo usamos corto, nos facilita las cosas.

—¿Cuándo accedimos a córtanos el cabello?—Preguntó Tomoyo con malestar, mientras se frondosa cabellera y se alertó cuando Sakura saco unas tijeras, Tomoyo estaba enojada, entonces preguntó por segunda vez:

—¿Cortarnos el cabello? ¡ME NIEGO!

Sakura miro a Tomoyo y a Meiling con una sonrisa divertida, entonces las amenazo sutilmente cuando afirmo:

—El cabello crece soldado. ¿Lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas?

—No somos ningunas soldados, noso…—Meiling, no pudo decir la frase completa, cuando Sakura dio dos pasos tomo sus cabellos entre sus manos y dijo en un tono que dejaba notar que no estaba jugando:

—Es solo cabello, si te niegas te regreso a Hong Kong, pero se van olvidando de hacer las paces conmigo.

Meiling miró a Tomoyo y su prima dijo con malestar:

—Eres cruel, al menos queremos que lo haga un profesional.

Sakura sonrío abiertamente, eso no les gusto a las chicas y ella dijo:

—No hay problema.

—¿Quién me llamo?—Preguntó un imponente hombre al llegar al lugar, con una afeitadora en mano, iba vestido de militar, Tomoyo y Meiling dijeron con horror:

—¿Por qué está ese señor aquí?

El hombre ignoró la pregunta, y dijo en un tono fuerte pero firme:

—Capitana me pongo a sus órdenes. ¿Estas son las cadetes que debo raparle el cabello?

—¡¿Raparnos el cabello?! ¡ME NIEGO!—Gritaron ambas jóvenes, al mismo tiempo.

Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse, por las expresiones de terror que mostraban sus compañeras, pero dijo sin vacilar:

—Son todas tuyas, esperare afuera.

—¡¿Qué?! No espera Sakura, no te vayas—dijo con firmeza Tomoyo, mientras Meiling se puso llorar en el momento.

Sakura no contestó y salió del lugar, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, escucho a lo lejos el sonido de la máquina de afeitar y los gritos de las chicas, empezó a reír en voz baja cuando dijo entre susurros:

—Creo que se me paso la mano con ellas—las risas la embargaron pero no se movió de su lugar, al final luego de 45 minutos, el hombre salía cansado, aruñado pero con una leve sonrisa entre sus labios y dijo con una diversión nada propia de él:

—Lucharon, pero cayeron como valientes.

Ante ese comentario, ambos empezaron a reír, cuando Tomoyo y Meiling salieron del lugar, a pesar de tener lágrimas en los ojos, su corte era moderno, el hombre las había cortado su frondosa melena hasta por encima del cuello, no las había rapado como era su primera intención y Tomoyo los fulminó con la mirada, entonces dijo con enojo:

—¿Qué más sigue en está tortura militar?

—Es hora de cenar.

Meiling y Tomoyo siguieron a Sakura y al hombre, en completo silencio, no tenían buenas expectativas de la comida, sin embargo se equivocaron cuando vieron a las mujeres de la casta Kinomoto, que las esperaba con un buffet para cenar y Mei Kinomoto dijo con suavidad:

—Se ven muy bien, ahora tomen asiento, vamos hablarles sobre el programa militar que tenemos.

Tanto Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron sin palabras, entonces Sakura dijo con suavidad luego de servirse algo para tomar:

—El programa militar no solo tiene un sólido pensum de estudio, sino que durante las próximas semanas van aprender sobre el uso de armamento militar, técnicas de combates y si están dispuestas haremos un campamento militar de tres días a la intemperie.

—Eso suena complejo—. Comentó en voz baja Meiling, entonces la bisabuela de Sakura contestó:

—Lo es, pero les garantizo que en dos semanas tendrán otro tipo de perspectiva de lo que es la milicia.

—No dudo que terminen adaptándose, quizás hasta les gustes—comento Elizabeth, entonces Tomoyo preguntó:

—¿Qué nos gustes?

—Es lo que ha pasado con las mujeres civiles, que se han involucrado con nuestros hombres.

Sakura miró con atención a su tía-abuela Elizabeth y ella sonrío de una forma poco usual, entonces ella se animo acercarse a su tía y le preguntó con una curiosidad nada propia de ella:

—¿Qué sabes que yo no sé tía «Iza»?

Elizabeth sonrío con suavidad y dijo en voz baja:

—No crees que ellas serían perfectas para ser parte de nuestra casta.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Son hermosas, de buenas familias y son jóvenes, no dudo que sean fértiles, y si no me equivoco tu hermano Touya y mi hijo Yue están interesados en ellas—. Comentó Isabella interviniendo en la conversación de Sakura y Elizabeth, entonces Anabella intervino diciendo:

—¿No sabes si tienen más primas o hermanas?

—¡¿Qué?!—Sakura no podía evitar sentirse inquieta cuando acoto con rapidez:

—¿Qué están tramando? Ellas son civiles no…—Se quedo sin palabras al ver la suave sonrisa en su bisabuela Mei y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Ustedes nos han estado vigilando.

Mei sonrío abiertamente y dijo con calma:

—No, pero luego de tu llamada empezamos a indagar el « terreno de juego ».

Sakura hizo una mueca, que hizo sonreír a las mujeres de la casta Kinomoto y solo dijo en voz baja:

—Mi idea era hacerles pasar un mal rato por el asunto de las fotos, no que se conviertan en una de nosotros.

—¿Te molesta?—Preguntó de forma directa Mei, y Sakura movió la cabeza en un gestó negativo y contestó sin pensar:

—Son civiles, no creo que se adapten.

—Eso lo veremos—. Contestó Mei sin vacilar y Sakura preguntó con calma al ver venir a sus compañeras hacia ellas:

—¿Tengo que entrenarlas?

—Por supuesto, pero no te excedes—. Comentó Anabella con firmeza y Elizabeth dijo con calma:

—Tendremos que ponerlas a prueba.

—¿Cómo es eso? Me piden que no me exceda pero quieren ponerlas a prueba.

—Lo que Elizabeth quiere decir—comentó Isabella con suavidad y acotó con rapidez—: No es solo ver su facilidad para adaptarse a nuestro medio, sino ver si son capaces de no caer en la tentación de la carne.

Sakura ya se empezó a sentir incomoda con el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando, pero antes de decir algo Meiling dijo ya más calmada:

—La comida es deliciosa.

—Pensé que nos darían cosas deshidratadas y algo soso, pero estoy sorprendida—dijo Tomoyo con calma, entonces Mei cometo con suavidad:

—Tenemos excelentes nutricionistas dentro de la milicia.

Ese comentario captó el interés de ambas jóvenes, pero Sakura internamente pensaba:

«Tener a este par de parlanchinas, de cuñada y prima, no me hace mucha gracia»

Sakura suspiro con resignación, no podía hacer mayor cosa si las mujeres de la casta Kinomoto decidían tener ambas jóvenes como miembros de su familia.

* * *

Mientras Sakura estaba en un dilema de cómo evitar esa posible integración de las parlanchinas a su casta, en la base del sur en Hong Kong, Touya tenía una conversación poco usual con su primo Yue.

—¿Tienes confirmado su ubicación?

—No solo eso, sé que pasaran los próximos días en la base militar 45 del sector 7 en las afueras de Tokio.

—¿Regresamos a Japón?

—¿Con qué excusa Touya? Yo debo quedarme aquí arreglar el ingreso de Sakura, al segundo semestre.

—Deja que Espineel se haga cargo de esa parte.

—No lo sé, están las mujeres de nuestra casta de por medio.

—¿Es por Aimi?—Preguntó de forma directa Touya y su primo contestó con firmeza:

—No, sabes que lo mío con ella fue algo casual.

—Pero ha sido asignada a nuestra base.

—Pero eso no significa que esté interesado en ella.

—¿Es definitivo?

—Ella quiere una relación abierta, yo no me presto para eso. Además si quiero intentar algo con Meiling, no quiero tener la sombra de Aimi.

—¡Tienes razón! ¿Entonces regresamos a Japón?

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver a Tomoyo?

—Si le hago un hijo, ella tendría que casarse conmigo.

Yue sonrío con malicia y dijo sin pensar:

—Vaya, no se supone que primero debes enamorarla antes de hacerlo un hijo.

—Vamos, no me digas qué no habías pensando en lo mismo.

Esta vez Yue sonrío abiertamente y dijo con toda libertad:

—No lo voy a negar, pero Sakura se dio cuenta no solo de mis intenciones sino de las tuyas, ellas nos va arrastrar por esto.

—¡Nah! Mi hermana tiene sus propios problemas, además dudo que intervenga teniendo al capitán Sanderson cerca y hasta donde sé irá a Japón para entrenarla, por lo que no estará todo el tiempo con Tomoyo ni Meiling.

—Eso no sabía. ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?

—Porque hace pocos minutos me acabo de enterar.

—Hablaré con Espineel para que nos cubra.

—¿Por qué los tengo que cubrir?—Preguntó con interés Espineel al ingresar con su abuelo y con su I-Pap en la mano, entonces Touya contestó con calma:

—Necesitamos un favor.

Masaki miro a sus nietos con atención, ellos solo usaban esa frase cuando había alguna mujer de por medio pero la expresión de Yue y Touya lo alertó y preguntó de forma directa:

—¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?

—Querido abuelo—dijo Yue con una extraña sonrisa que lo alertó, al igual que Espineel y acoto con rapidez:

—¿No te gustaría convertirte en tatarabuelo el siguiente año?

Espineel entre cerró sus ojos y dijo con diversión:

—Sakura los va arrastrar si se entera de sus planes.

Masaki lo miró sin entender, cuando Fujitaka ingreso con Clow a la amplia sala del lugar e intervino en la conversación y dijo:

—¿Por qué mi hija los va arrastrar?

Touya y Yue sonrieron abiertamente cuando Espineel contestó:

—Este par está interesado en Tomoyo Daidoji y Meiling Li.

Fujitaka frunció el ceño por unos segundos y preguntó con asombro:

—¿Las parlanchinas?

Ante esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar los hombres empezaron a reír de forma divertida, cuando Masaki luego de ser puesto al tanto de quienes eran, porque por ese apodo no las identificadas dijo con calma:

—Son menores de edad.

—Pero Meiling cumple la mayoría de edad en dos semanas—. Dijo Yue en un tono firme, mientras Touya afirmo:

—En cambio Tomoyo, cumple la mayoría de edad en un mes y medio. ¿Entonces nos apoyan?

Los hombres miraron a Masaki y este dijo con calma:

—Esperen que sean mayores de edad, antes de hacer algún movimientos con ellas, pero aquí a quienes deben convencer son a las mujeres de la casta Kinomoto.

—¡¿Por qué?!—Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Yue y Touya, entonces Fujitaka intervino y dijo con calma:

—Porque la abuela Mei siempre aprobó a nuestras novias y después se convirtieron en nuestras respectivas esposas.

—…Pero hemos tenido novias—comentó sin pensar Espineel y Clow afirmó con calma:

—Pero ninguna ha sido reconocida por las mujeres de nuestra casta, de ahí que sus relaciones fugaces se terminaron.

—Espera un momento, nos estás diciendo que nuestras relaciones…—Yue no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta, cuando Masaki decidió intervenir y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

—Cuando muestran interés en una mujer, ellas las evalúan pero sino califican sencillamente las aleja de ustedes.

Ante el asombro de sus nietos, Masaki dijo en un tono firme:

—Pensé que lo sabía, veamos Carolina te dejo Espineel porque mi madre no la consideró apta para ser tu esposa y pidió su traslado a Irak, lo mismo ha pasado con cada una de sus supuestas «novias».

—¿Ellas pueden hacer eso?—Preguntó con asombro Espineel y Clow contestó:

—Lo usual es que sus madres, evalúe a sus respectivas novias y las pongan a prueba, no me pregunten qué pruebas pero hasta ahora ninguna de su generación las ha pasado, de ahí que sean aun solteros.

—Pensé que aquí el patriarcado es el que predominaba—contestó Yue con asombro y Masaki le dio una sonrisa divertida cuando no tuvo problema en reconocer:

—100% equivocado, las mujeres manda en nuestra casta y son extremadamente sagaces, letales y peligrosas, gracias a ellas somos lo hombres que somos ahora.

Touya hizo una mueca en señal de descontento y Yue dijo sin pensar:

—Ni modo, hasta ahí llego nuestros planes.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—Preguntó Clow con interés y él contestó:

—Si las mujeres dentro de la milicia no han calificado, los altos estándares de calidad de las mujeres dentro de nuestra casta—dijo en son de burla y acoto con rapidez—: Dudo que dos adolescentes, encima civiles les agrade.

—Eso no lo sabemos, nuestras mujeres no son nada predecible—contestó Clow dando así cerrado la conversación, mientras Touya miraba a Yue y este le preguntó en un tono suave:

—¿Qué hacemos?

—El que no arriesga no gana…además qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar.

Touya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero Yue le dijo en un tono firme:

—No lo digas.

—No iba decir nada, preparé todo para nuestra salida.

Masaki miraba a sus nietos y sonrío complacido, no dudaba que su madre probara esa unión después de lo que había conversado con ellas, antes de irse, pero eso no se lo diría a sus nietos, querían ver hasta donde ellos estaban dispuesto a ir por las jóvenes que eran de su interés.

* * *

Mientras Touya y Yue preparaban su regreso para Japón, Tomoyo y Meiling pasaban el susto de sus vidas, cuando Sakura se animo a preguntar:

—¿Entonces lo hacemos?

—¿Nadar con tiburones? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? Eso es peligroso.

—No es nada del otro mundo si siguen las reglas de seguridad—refutó Sakura a Meiling, quién no dejaba de ver con una expresión de horror aquellas aletas que se veían cerca del lugar y Tomoyo dijo con temor:

—Nosotras no queremos hacer eso, si nos obligas no dudo que me de un infarto y me muera. ¿Te harás responsable de eso?

—Igual me va pasar a mí.

Sakura las miró con diversión y dijo con suavidad:

—Entonces cancelamos ir a bucear con los tiburones, pero no se van escapar de saltar en paracaídas.

—¿Tú realmente disfrutas torturarnos?—Preguntó con malestar Tomoyo y Sakura contestó sin vacilar:

—Es divertido, después de todo se lo merecen por haberme mentido.

Meiling y Tomoyo, miraron a Sakura pero no se atrevieron a decir palabra alguna, cuando ella dijo con calma:

—Vamos a dormir.

—¿En esas literas?—Preguntó Meiling con desdén y Sakura comentó con calma:

—Puedes quedarte sobre cubierta en una bolsa de dormir. Tienes esa opción.

Ante la mueca de Meiling, Sakura se dio vuelta para no reírse delante de ellas y trato decir en un tono firme:

—Vean el lado positivo, sin duda está va hacer una experiencia única para ustedes, aprovéchenla.

Al ver que ella se alejo, Meiling miró a su prima y le dijo con malestar:

—Eso es culpa tuya.

Tomoyo sonrío con nerviosismo y dijo sin pensar:

—Son solo dos semanas. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

[Sonido de la alarma]…Meiling y Tomoyo se quedaron sin palabras, cuando empezaron a ver a los hombres salir a cubierta, entonces uno de ellos dijo en un tono de voz que dejaba filtrar su tensión:

—Nos atacan…

—¡Preparen las armas! ¡MUEVANSE!...

Sakura vino hacia ellas, corriendo y le dijo en un tono firme:

—¡VENGAN COMIGO!...

Meiling y Tomoyo realmente se asustaron ante tal despliegue de personal y el movimiento de los aviones, entonces...

**[Continuará]**


	17. CP17 Maniobras militares

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo « CLAMP »

* * *

**MILITARES Y CIVILES.**

**CP. N°17.- Maniobras militares.**

En alguna parte del océano « Pacifico » , en un portaviones de nacionalidad japonesa, las sirenas sonaban a todo volumen, los hombres y mujeres que estaba en el lugar, se movían para hacer frente al « posible ataque » . En cierto compartimiento la matriarca de la casta Kinomoto, impartió una orden puntual:

—Al avión. Carguen armas, toman las mochilas de emergencias. Vamos…Andando— La voz de Mei era fuerte y clara, mientras las mujeres actuaba con rapidez, Sakura que había tomado a sus compañeras del brazo y prácticamente las saco corriendo de la cubierta del portaviones, que estaba en un caos pero ordenado, cada militar sabía cómo proceder, ella solo atino a pensar para si mismo:

_« ¡¿Qué alarma es está?! ¡¿Un ataque sorpresa de enemigos o un ataque terrorista?! »_ — Iba pensando en toda las posibles opciones y cómo proceder, hasta que notó la cara aterrorizada de sus compañeras de clases y les dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

—Pónganse los chalecos salva-vidas, y usen estás armas, si yo les digo que disparen lo hacen— al notar sus expresiones de terror, ella les dijo con calma—: No sé si esto sea un simulacro, pero sino lo es deben estar preparadas, no se alejen de mí.

Sakura no perdió tiempo en impartir ordenes, sino que ella misma se apresuro ayudar a sus compañeras a ponerse los equipos de protección y al salir de la habitación en la que supuestamente iban a dormir, se encontró con un oficial, quién les dijo:

—Capitana a los aviones. ¡¿Hay más personas aquí?!

—Negativo teniente—. El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras ellas se apresuraban a salir del lugar, prácticamente corriendo, si bien Tomoyo y Meiling estaban con el corazón en la boca y apunto de desmayarse, Sakura internamente sintió temor, no por lo que podía suceder porque ella confiaba en su entrenamiento pero el que sus compañeras estén involucradas era algo diferente, ante todo debía proteger a los civiles que eran su responsabilidad.

Al llegar a la cubierta, las adolescentes vieron los aviones salir de la pista, cómo a los marinos abordar los botes salvavidas y Tomoyo preguntó con nerviosismo:

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! Esto es… — no pudo decir la frase completa, cuando un estruendo en el agua los sobresalto y Sakura comentó en voz alta con rapidez:

—Síganme en fila india y no hagan preguntas, debemos ir a uno de los aviones.

—Sakura, tengo miedo…nos van a matar— exclamó entre sollozos Meiling y Sakura le contestó sin pensar:

—No, nosotras vamos a sobrevivir, necesito llegar a los aviones es menos probables recibir un impacto en el aire que en el agua—. Hizo un alto a su comentario y gritó con fuerza porque el sonido de los motores de los aviones era ensordecedor y ellas no tenían las orejeras que los protegen del ruido—: ¡AHORA!

Sakura iba mirando la trayectoria de los impactos en el agua, no tuvo problema detectar que los ataques provenían del agua, sabía que no era un submarino porque de haber impactado en el portaaviones el remesón hubiera sido fuerte, al llegar al avión, Mei dijo en un tono imperativo:

—¡DENSE PRISA! — Ante esa orden Sakura, ayudo a sus amigas a subir primero, cuando notó dos barcos de guerras acercarse a gran velocidad y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

—Tienen bandera piratas…¡¿Acaso son terroristas?!

Una de sus tías contestó mientras le pasaba los audífonos y le ordenó:

—Pilotea la nave Sakura, nosotros nos encargaremos de los mísiles.

Evacuar el portaaviones tomó menos de diez minuto, cuando los dos barcos de guerra cercaron al mismo y de pronto se escucho por los alta voces:

—¡SIMULACRO TERMINADO!...¡SIMULACRO TERMINADO!...¡SIMULACRO TERMINADO!

Mientras que Tomoyo y Meiling se habían desmayados del miedo, Sakura exhaló con alivio y comentó sin pensar:

—¡Qué alivio! Fue tan solo un simulacro.

Su abuela la miró con atención, al igual que las escazas mujeres de su casta y Sakura preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Sucede algo « Ela »?!

Su abuela miró a las mujeres, a las adolescentes desmayadas y al regresar su mirada hacia su bisnieta le aclaró su malestar:

—De ser un ataque real estarías muerta. ¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?! — Ante ese comentario de la Mei, una de sus tías comentó en un tono que demostraba su preocupación:

—¡¿Por qué regresaste a la habitación? — Al ver que Sakura la miró con atención, Anabella aclaró con desconcierto—: De ser un sub-marino, el que hubiera lanzado los proyectiles estarán en el lecho marino.

Isabella, otra de sus tía, también dejo notar su desconcierto cuando le llamó la atención a su sobrina y le dijo:

—No tenías que haber regresado y menos con las civiles, en el momento que sonó la alarma tenías que ir directo a los aviones. ¡¿Por qué actuaste cómo un civil y no cómo un militar?!

Sakura se quedo callada porque entendió su error, finalmente Mei sentenció sin problema alguno:

—Bajaste la guardia. Ahora que regresemos a Japón, quiero evaluar tus habilidades, no es posible que por unas semanas que estés fuere y actúas como un civil.

Al descender el avión al portaaviones, la matriarca finalmente dijo con malestar:

—Hablare con mi hijo y con tu padre. Quiero saber qué diablos han hecho contigo, durante el tiempo que haz estado en Hong Kong. ¡¿Tienes algo que decir?!

—No señora— contestó sin vacilar Sakura, aunque por dentró estaba enojada por el llamado de atención, aunque era completamente válido no le dejo de molestar.

—¡¿Segura?! — Preguntó con interés Anabella, mientras veían como Tomoyo y Meiling despertaba, ambas al verse con vida se pusieron a llorar, pero calmaron sus emociones cuando Mei, les aclaro que fue un simulacro para evaluar los tiempos de reacción en el momento que haya un ataque real.

Terminado el simulacro, las autoridades competentes evaluaron los resultados del mismo, mientras tanto Mei llamaba por interno a su hijo para poner al tanto de lo sucedido.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, Tomoyo y Meiling había observado a Sakura, ella usualmente era reservada, pero podían darse cuenta que después del simulacro había estado más reservada de lo de costumbre, entonces Tomoyo se animó a preguntar con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué haz estado tan callada?

—Por nada— al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus compañeras de clases, ella comentó en voz baja—: Es hora de cenar, mejor coman y luego descansen, porque mañana partimos para Tokio, una vez que lleguemos al campamento seremos sometidas al entrenamiento militar y no va hacer nada fácil.

Tanto Tomoyo como Meiling se quedaron impresionadas por las palabras de Sakura, era la primera vez que ella se daba el tiempo de explicar algo, entonces Meiling se acercó a ella a paso firme, mientras notaba su mirada hacia el firmamento, la brisa marina era refrescante y le preguntó:

—¿Estás molesta por algo?— Sakura la miró con interés y Meiling se animó a comentar en voz baja—: Tu expresión es diferente, cuando llegamos tenías un inusual brillo en la mirada…cómo…si estuvieras lista para torturarnos pero ahora…— Meiling hizo un alto a sus comentarios, cuando Sakura suspiro con cansancio y comentó en voz baja:

—Fallé por segunda vez— al notar sus compañeras de clases no le entendieron, ella se sentó en uno de las sillas de la cubierta y comentó con cansancio—: La primera vez que fallé, fue cuando mi pelotón se involucro en un tema de drogas y yo al ser la jefe de la unidad, tuve que asumir la sanción. Pasé de ser un militar de primera clase a ser degrada hacer una civil. Ahora falló en mis tiempos de reacción en este simulacro.

Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron sin palabras, cuando Tomoyo preguntó sin pensar:

—¡¿Es por eso que te metieron a nuestra escuela?!

—Es parte de mi castigo…pero, esto no es lo mío— al suspirar comentó con malestar—: Este año yo debería haber sido entrenada para comenzar mi instrucción como piloto de aviación, pero me veo obligada a estar en una escuela con civiles, repetir algo que ya he visto. ¡¿Lo entienden ahora?!

Tomoyo miró a Meiling y ambas sonrieron con suavidad, cuando Meiling preguntó algo que venía dándole vuelta en su cabeza:

—¡¿Eso significa qué somos tus primeras amigas?! Ósea…digo, amigas civiles, chicas…— al ver que Sakura entrecerró los ojos, acotó con nerviosismo—: ¡¿Somos tus primeras amigas?!

Sakura se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo y Tomoyo dijo con emoción, mientras prácticamente se lanzo hacia ella:

—Sakurita nosotros te ayudaremos a que te adaptes a la escuela. Es más haremos cosas de chicas para que te sientas cómoda, durante el tiempo que estés en Hong Kong.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, por alguna razón que ella no supo explicar aquellas miradas de sus compañeras no le gustaba, entonces Meiling dijo con diversión:

—Seremos las tres mejores amigas para siempre.

De pronto Sakura se sintió mareada, al tener al par de parlanchinas hablar de forma rápida, haciendo planes, entonces ella dijo sin pensar:

—Silencio— al ver sus expresiones nerviosas, acotó con rapidez—: … ustedes realmente me aturden.

—¡Qué mala!— Comentaron al unísono las jóvenes, mientras hacían un par de pucheros y Sakura ordenó con suavidad:

—Si soportan el entrenamiento, seremos amigas.

—Ese no fue le trato— protestó inmediatamente Meiling, mientras Tomoyo comentó con diversión:

—He ido a los campamentos de veranos que nos manda la tía Ieran, no creo que sean tan difícil, aunque no le hago a las actividades del aire libre, tal vez podamos divertirnos juntas— miró a Meiling, quién hizo un mueca de disgusto, a ella no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con el campo ni menos las actividades físicas y le preguntó—: ¡¿Harás tu parte Meiling?!

Ella suspiró con cansancio y movió de forma energética la cabeza, Sakura levantó una ceja en señal de diversión, ella internamente pensaba las « grandes diferencia » entre los campamentos de civiles a los miliares, por lo que olvido su malestar y decidió que mejor le iba a dar una oportunidad al par de parlanchina que tenía en frente de ella, después de todo las iba tener que tolerar durante todo el último semestre.

* * *

A pesar que la actitud de Tomoyo y Meiling había cambiado después del simulacro, porque Sakura se dio el tiempo de instruirla en lo básico, realmente no fue nada fácil ese entrenamiento, porque para empezar, tenían que levantarse a las 4:00Am al sonido de las trompetas.

Formarse durante una cuarenta y cinco minuto, aprender el himno de Japón, escuchar las noticias militares y la primera fase entrenar con más de 50 soldados, el trote era con cantos militares a todo pulmón y en promedio trataban sus veintes kilómetros, para ellas no estaba acostumbrado fue matador los tres primeros días, cayeron rendidas del sueño.

Durante el día, se les daba una instrucción puntual de primeros auxilio, técnicas de recate, pasar por pista, que era una serie de obstáculos en los que terminaron todas sucias, llenas de lodos, el objetivo era ganar resistencia física, además entrenaron sus sentidos y por supuesto su puntería, claro eso no las salvo de terminar adoloridas porque les daban rifles con carabinas de maderas, Meiling en uno de los entrenamientos termino casi con el hombro lesionado, mientras que Tomoyo en varias ejercicios casi se queda sin ropa porque ella no estaba acostumbrada a escalar pared, saltas sobre llantas, arrastrarse en el piso.

Sakura lejos de divertirse con lo que les pasaba a sus compañeras, puso especial empeño en mejorar su resistencia, todo su vida había hecho ejercicio físico por lo que en dos días ella agarro el ritmo del entrenamiento, aunque la parte que si se le hizo difícil internarse en el campo por tres días, sobre todo porque ella no hizo el reconocimiento previo de la zona y les toco vigilar a sus compañeras, a pesar de tener el equipo de supervivencia tuvo doble trabajo con sus compañeras, pero fueron experiencias interesantes.

Mientras que Sakura disfrutó del entrenamiento, Tomoyo y Meiling terminaron exhaustas, porque no lo bajaron de peso sino que era demasiado fuerte para ellas, sin embargo el entrenamiento las ayudo para mejorar sus habilidades físicas y aunque no hablaban tanto como antes por el cansada que terminaban en los entrenamientos, se podría decir que se ganaron el favor y la estima de Sakura.

* * *

A pesar que los hombres de la casta Kinomoto había observado con interés el entrenamiento de las adolescentes, en especial de Tomoyo y Meiling, la matriarca no les permitió distraerlas porque quería evaluarlas de cerca, en Hong Kong luego de unas fabulosas vacaciones Xiaoláng y el resto de sus amigos se preparaban para ingresar al nuevo semestre.

Durante el primer día de clases del segundo semestre, ambos salones del primer semestre se unían para lograr una integración completa, además de que varios compañeros tomaban los programas de intercambio previo al ingreso a la universidad.

El primer día no había clases, los estudiantes iban para recibir sus asignaciones, al ingresar al aula, las chicas populares reían con malicia, el grupo de Xiaoláng estaba afuera, entonces para su asombró notaron la presencia de Merlina, quién no solo se había cortado el cabello sino que lucía más exuberante, sonrío de forma coqueta, mientras sus amigas iban comentando algo en voz alta, está vez sin el alboroto de la primera vez cuando los militares ingresaron a la preparatoria, Sakura ingreso con el uniforme, detrás de ella venían Tomoyo y Meiling, quienes comentaban algo en voz baja y Sakura movía la cabeza negando algo, Tomoyo sonreía de forma traviesa.

Pero antes que las chicas llegarán al primera piso, Merlina y su grupo que eran más de seis estudiantes porque ahora se habían agregado nuevas integrantes, amenazó entre dientes y le dijo:

— Durante estás dos semanas entrene para darte una paliza …Kinomoto.

Tomoyo y Meiling se pararon de forma abrupta, cuando Sakura sonrío abiertamente, sus compañeros que estaba en el primer piso vieron la escena con atención, cuando Merlina tuvo la osadía de lanzarle su maleta a la cara de ella, pero antes que impactara Sakura se movió con tal rapidez que la tomó del cuello y la estrello contra la pared.

Sus amigas iban intervenir, cuando Tomoyo se apresuró a decirles:

—Si intervienen se verán con nosotras—. Esta vez entre-cerro los ojos y Meiling acotó con rapidez—: Será divertido destrozar sus narices falsas.

Los estudiantes la miraron con asombró, mientras un profesor intervino y preguntó en voz alta:

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio, porque Sakura tenía del cuello a Merlina, quién ya se estaba poniendo de color azul por la falta de aire y Xiaoláng miró a sus amigos, quienes también tenían una cara de asombro y atinó a comentar en voz baja, al notar con interés las miradas de sus primas pero sobre todo sus postura, ellas estaba preparadas para pelear:

—Si así empezamos el segundo semestre, no quiero saber cómo vamos ha terminar.

—Merlina se está poniendo azul— comentó Ariel con diversión, mientras Eriol susurró:

—Es idea mía o las chicas se ven diferente.

Yamasaki se atrevió a intervenir y comentó en voz baja con diversión:

—Creo que este semestre va hacer interesante. Nos toca con Kinomoto. ¡¿Quién se atreve a salir con ella?!

Los chicos sonrieron de forma divertida, pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna, por hora era más interesante ver al profesor llamarles la atención a las chicas, sobre todo ver la mirada de odio de Merlina Hina, sin duda iba hacer un semestre interesante.

**« Continuará » ...**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

Hi! Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, pero deje de ser un gusarapo vividor para empezar a trabajar, en fin tengo mucho que hacer, para quienes no se han dado cuenta, me he impuesto un horario de actualización.

¡Oh! Sí, no soy del tipo de escritora que deja las historias colgadas, por los que le invito a que lean mis perfil, ahí está mi horario de actualización. Apunto actualizar una historia por día. Veamos si lo logró.

[Adicional] He abierto nuevas historias en el Fandom de Inuyasha, tengo una historia en curso que los invito a leer « Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre y el EXTRA del íncubo » , este último aún no me animo armar una historia completa. Les invito a leerlos y que me digan que les parecen las historias.

Para quienes no se han dado cuenta, empecé mis actualizaciones el día lunes, así que pónganse al día en la lecturas, espero verlos en el lado oscuro.

No creo que sea necesario que aclare de dónde es: SIMULACRO TERMINADO! ^.^

¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer! Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	18. CP18 Un pequeño percance

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**MILITARES Y CIVILES.**

**CP. N° 18: Un pequeño percance.**

—Eso fue realmente estúpido—. Señalo con molestia un joven de cabellos castaños al mirar con malestar a sus primas, quienes lejos de inmutarse mostraron una mirada inusual y Tomoyo finalmente sonrío con diversión al pasarse su mano por sus cabellos negros que ahora lucía cortos, Meiling al ver la expresión de su prima acotó con rapidez:

—No íbamos dejar que el grupo de Merlina ataque a Sakura, eso es injusto— expresó hizo un alto a su comentario al escuchar el bufido que su primo soltó con desdén, ante que él hiciera comentario alguna ella susurro más para si mismo que para ellos—: Es hora de ponerles un alto a esas chicas. ¡¿Quién diablos se creen para tratar de agredirnos de esa forma?!

—Meiling tiene razón Xiaoláng, realmente no sé por qué diablos te molestas con nosotras— acotó con malestar Tomoyo mientras se erguía y está vez no dudo en acercase a su primo, al quedar en frente al él, le comentó con molestia—: ¡¿Por qué no interviniste?! Esa arpía estaba armada.

Xiaoláng iba a protestar, cuando Sakura salió de la dirección, tanto Meiling como Tomoyo dejaron a un lado la banal conversación y antes de preguntar, Sakura les comentó con calma:

—Nos suspendieron por dos semanas— miró con atención las expresiones de indignación de sus compañeras, en ese momento se percato de la presencia de su compañero de clases, relajo sus facciones cuando comentó con rapidez—: Merlina será puesta a prueba por una semana, luego que salga de la enfermería al igual que el resto de sus amigas.

—¿La van expulsar?— Preguntó con interés Meiling mientras se recogía el cabello y terminaba de acomodar su abrigo, debido al incidente en el baño termino con el uniforme hecho un desastre y Sakura contestó con suavidad al salir del pasillo y ser seguida por sus compañeras de clases:

—Si continúa con ese comportamiento, las van expulsar. Ahora vamos por nuestras cosas, no podremos quedarnos en la escuela durante nuestro castigo.

Xiaoláng las observaba con detenimiento, pero lejos de cuestionarlas escuchó con atención cuando Tomoyo comentó sin pensar:

—La tía Ieran se va enojar con este nuevo problema. ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

Sakura camino en silencio, hasta que finalmente dijo en voz alta:

—Mi padre va hablar con sus tíos—. Se detuvo para regresar su mirada a sus compañeras de clases y les comentó en voz baja, para que Xiaoláng no escuche—: ¿Les gustaría ir a Japón ha entrenar? Quiero aprovechar estás dos semanas « libres » ¿Qué dicen?...

Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron entre sí, pero antes de contestar Xiaoláng decidió intervenir y les comentó en voz baja:

—Dudo que las dejen viajar con todo el alboroto que armaron.

Meiling y Tomoyo que estaban de espaldas a él se sobresaltaron porque se habían olvidado de él, en Sakura el efecto fue contrario, está vez hizo a un lado a sus compañeras, cuando se acerco como depredador a su presa, Xiaoláng se quedó sin palabras ante la intensa mirada que ella le dio y cuando finalmente lo tuvo contra la pared, ella no se privo de poner una mano sobre está, en un tono mortal le dijo:

—De no ser por mí, tu prima estaría en la enfermería y no Merlina. Deberías darme las gracias, en lugar de estarnos cuestionando.

_« ¡Qué diablos! Está chica da miedo cuando se enoja »_ , pensaba Xiaoláng, pero con rapidez replicó sin dejar ver lo nervioso que estaba al verse acorralado:

—No sé qué paso en el baño…pero no es la forma d…— no pudo hacer el comentario cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta y al cruzar mirada con sus compañeras, susurro con fastidio:

—Si no sabes de los antecedente entonces no opines.

Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng iba poner en su lugar a Sakura, pero Tomoyo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y Meiling puso una expresión seria, ninguna dijo palabra alguna y siguieron en completo silencio a Sakura.

Xiaoláng no tuvo otra opción que mantener la distancia de forma prudencial, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, además tenía que ir a clases, en pocos minutos empezaba la tercera hora. Bastante malo para él era haber perdido las primeras horas de la clase de Física, como para faltar a la tercera hora que tocaba laboratorio. Por ahora no iba hacer nada, si tampoco fue de ayuda cuando sucedió el « incidente » con sus primas.

* * *

Mientras Sakura y sus compañeras de clases esperaba el cambio de hora para recoger sus cosas, en la mansión Li, en persona los principales miembros de la casta « Kinomoto » estaban aclarando los sucedido con Ieran Li, quién finalmente dijo con malestar:

—Me parece inconcebible que el primer día de clases, de este segundo semestre suceda algo cómo esto. ¡¿Por qué esa compañera de clases atacaría a mi sobrinas?! No lo entiendo, se suponen que está en un plantel educativo de primer nivel. ¿Dónde estaban sus profesores? Tengo que hablar con el director Takara al respecto.

—Señora Li le recomiendo que se calme—. Comentó con calma el padre de Sakura, quién luego de tomar un sorbo de su taza con té, se animó a decir en un tono neutral—: La señorita Hina primero provoco a mi hija al llegar a la escuela, ella reacciono de una sola forma cuando la provocan, pero no paso a mayores porque uno de los profesores intervino y le dio una amonestación, pero lo sucedido en los baños es completamente diferente.

—¡¿Diferente?!— Preguntó con malestar Ieran, mientras Wei dada el anuncio que Hien había llegado a al mansión Li, luego de un breve intercambio de saludo, y de exponer lo sucedido con Meling, Sakura y Tomoyo, Ieran comentó con enojo—: No acepto que suspendan a mis sobrinas dos semanas. ¡¿Por qué?! Ellas fueron las agredidas.

Fujitaka miró a su padre y a uno de sus hijos, quién finalmente tomó la palabra y decidió que era momento de intervenir, así que dijo con suavidad:

—Cuando Hina y sus amigas atacaron a sus sobrinas en el baño, una de ellas sacó un navaja.

—¡¿Una navaja?!—Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ieran como su esposo, Hien se animó a preguntar con malestar:

—¿Quién lleva una navaja a la escuela? Eso solo lo hacen los adolescentes que están en pandillas. Yakuzas. Gente mala. ¡¿Qué clase de estudiantes están en esa escuela?! — El matrimonio Li estaba completamente indignados. Touya tuvo cuidado en escoger sus palabras, cuando comentó con rapidez:

—En una escuela se da de todos. Al ver un arma blanca, mi hermana reacciono cómo lo haría cualquier militar que vea que su vida estaba en peligro. Sakura me afirmó, que de no haber intervenido Meiling habría terminado con la cara cortada. Ella actuó por instinto, pero al hacerlo no midió sus fuerzas. Tampoco contaba con que Tomoyo y Meiling se acoplaran con ella y terminaran estrellando a sus compañeras contra el espejo. Todo fue muy rápido.

—Lo que paso está mañana fue en defensa propia— comentó Yue con calma, mientras miraba a Touya y afirmó lo obvio—: El problema es …cuando Sakura se defiende de una agresión y ataca...lo hace a matar.

Ante el silencio sepulcral de parte de los Li, Touya intervino para justificar a su hermana y afirmó con rapidez:

—Mi hermana tuvo que lidiar con seis adolescentes y dos de ellas armadas, ellas no estaban jugando, ellas iban a lastimar a sus compañeras, así que reacciono por instinto. Pudo haberlas matado, pero no lo hizo porque tanto Tomoyo como Meiling intervinieron, pero si Sakura no las hubiera desarmado, el resultado sería otro y no es por justificar a mi hermana, pero ella está entrenada para matar. En nuestras misiones, reaccionar a tiempo te salva la vida.

Tanto Los Li como Wei no sabían qué decir, por lo que Fujitaka comentó con calma:

—Mi hija se olvido que no es militar sino una civil. Y aunque no debo justificarla, fue en defensa propia.

—¿Qué proponen para arreglar este problema?— Preguntó con curiosidad Hien mientras abría una botella de whisky de la marca « W&J Mutter's Bowmore » y ante la negativa de los militares de aceptar tomar con él una copa, finalmente puso atención a las palabras de Masaki, quién propuso con calma:

—El director Takara va hablar con los padres de las niñas agredidas. Ellas después de haber sido atendidas en la enfermería de la preparatoria, fueron llevadas a una clínica privada militar pero si sus padres deciden tomar acciones legales en nuestra contra, la milicia responde.

—¡¿Militares contra civiles?! Sin duda, ellos tienen todas las de perder— afirmó con toda naturalidad Wei, quién por primera vez se animó a intervenir, entonces Touya comentó con suavidad al mostrar una sonrisa abierta:

—Tienen las de perder por ser las agresoras en este caso. Ahora, nos gustaría saber qué piensan sobre esto…—Touya extendió hacia el matrimonio Li una folleto, en donde se mostraba información de una academia militar japonesa, al ver sus expresiones de curiosidad comentó con calma—: Mi hermana, al igual que sus sobrinas han sido suspendidas por dos semanas, nosotros ya nos incorporamos a nuestras labores de manera oficial, Sakura regresa con nosotros a Japón durante dos semanas. Nos gustaría invitar a sus sobrinas. No necesitan darnos una respuesta de forma inmediata, nosotros podemos esperar hasta mañana en la noche, porque nos vamos a Tokio a las 21:00Pm.

Ieran miró a su esposo y él finalmente preguntó en voz alta:

—¡¿Academia militar?! Dudo que una academia militar sea del interés de mis sobrinas. Aunque pensándolo con calma…¿qué opinas al respecto querida?— Preguntó Hien con diversión cuando comentó con rapidez—: …después de todo debemos castigar a ese par.

Ieran sonrío con suavidad y contestó con calma:

—Primero debemos hablar con ellas— miro con atención a los militares que estaba en su sala y con una sonrisa abierta comentó—: Le daremos una repuesta al final del día. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Claro. Además les aclaramos, Sakura va entrenar por ende sus sobrinas también—. Afirmó con toda naturalidad Masaki, mientras Hien extendía un vaso de whisky hacia él, está vez Masaki acepto tomarse un trago de alcohol con él.

* * *

Ajenos a la conversación que se daba en la mansión Li, en la preparatoria «Seijo's Inc» el rumor del incidente le daba mala fama a Sakura y a sus compañeras de clases, quienes al ingresar al salón de clases las miraron como si fueran unos especímenes raros. Xiaoláng también ingreso al salón y busco sentarse junto con sus amigos, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Al salir del salón, Tomoyo preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Vamos algún lado? Es la primera vez que me suspenden— comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Meiling con diversión acotó con rapidez:

—Vamos al centro comercial.

—¡NO!— Fue la respuesta inmediata de Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling hicieron un par de pucheros pero antes que ellas protestarán dijo con suavidad—: ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la playa?

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntaron con asombro al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Meiling, mientras Sakura mostró las llave de su nuevo carro y comentó en voz baja:

—No he tenido la oportunidad de recorrer Hong Kong, sería un buen momento para hacerlo.

—¿Por qué la playa?—Preguntó con interés Tomoyo al seguirla, Meiling se animó a pasarle un mensaje a su tía para avisarle que iban a salir con Sakura y que al final del día iban a la mansión Li, en caso que desee ubicarla iba tener prendido el móvil. Tan concentrada estaba en su móvil, que no se dio cuenta del grupo de hombres que estaba en las afuera de la preparatoria.

Eran cerca de seis hombres armados, encapuchados y parecían estar a la caza de alguien pero al ver a las jóvenes salir de tal prestigiosa institución, uno de ellos susurro:

—Mira esas bellezas, se nota que son de buenas familias. ¿Las tomamos? — Uno de los cómplices miró su reloj y comentó en voz baja—: Podemos llevárnosla para jugar con ellas y si valen pediremos un rescate por ellas…además dudo que el jefe venga ahora, está del otro lado de la cuidad.

Ajenos a los hombres, Meiling comentó en voz baja:

—Mi tía dice que tu padre está en casa con el resto de los hombres de tu familia Sakura, prefieren que vayamos directo a la mansión Li.

Tomoyo se viró hacia ella, para reclamarle por haberle avisado de su salida pero se quedó sin palabras al ver a un imponente hombre enmascarado detrás de su prima, Sakura se puso en alerta cuando uno de ellos dijo en un tono ronco, se notaba que sus intenciones no eran buena:

—Ninguna se mueva. Esto es un secuestro preciosas.

Tanto a Meiling como a Tomoyo se les heló la sangre, literalmente hablando, pero Sakura los observo con cuidado, no iba exponer a sus compañeras de clases por lo que decidió por ahora hacer todo lo que sus futuros secuestradores ordenaran, entonces uno de ellos gritó con rapidez:

—¡VAMOS TOMEN A LAS CHICAS!— No se podía ver a través de las máscaras pero su aura maligna daba entender que sus intenciones eran siniestras, uno de ellos le quitó las llaves a Sakura, mientras otros tomaban con fuerza de los brazos a sus compañeras de clases, quienes a pesar de estar aterradas miraron a Sakura.

En ese momento ambas se calmaron porque Sakura tenía una expresión neutral, pero con la mirada sonreía.

* * *

En la mansión Li de manera paralela, Fujitaka se disponía a esperar a su hija, cuando al mismo tiempo una alarma sonó en todos los relojes, Hien que iba por otra botella al escuchar tal ruido estridente preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Qué es ese sonido?!— Se quedó sin palabras al notar que los militares en su sala se tensaron y todos se levantaron de forma abrupta. Ieran que había terminado de responder a su sobrina Meiling, se asusto por esa reacción y al notar su tensión preguntó por inercia:

—¿Sucede algo? Porqu…— antes de hacer su comentario, Masaki ordenó en un tono neutral:

—Señora Li, por favor llame a su sobrina en este momento—. Miró a Hien y le ordenó también—: Señor Li, por favor llame a su otra sobrina— cruzó mirada con su hijo Fujitaka y este le comentó en voz baja, mientras el matrimonio Li seguía sus instrucciones.

—Ella no contestar, pero — miró su table y mostró la pantalla de una circuito cerrado, que mostraba un punto rojo moviéndose y sobre el mismo un punto azul, entonces acotó con rapidez—…Sakura dio la alarma y no creo que sea un simulacro.

Ieran y Hien ajenos al comentario, dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Mi sobrina no contesta su móvil— El matrimonio Li se tensó ante las últimas palabras de Fujitaka y Hien preguntó sin dudar:

—¡¿Qué saben ustedes que nosotros no?!

—No se alarmen—. Dijo Touya con calma, mientras Yue empezó hacer varias llamadas y comentó en voz baja—: Sakura y sus sobrinas fueron secuestradas.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el matrimonio Li, mientras Wei que en ese momento venía con la charola con varios vasos tuvo que aferrarse a ella para no dejarla caer y Fujitaka comentó en un tono extrañamente suave:

—Mi hija dio la alarma, tenemos que irnos.

—¡¿Debemos llamar a la policía?!— Preguntó Wei al dejar la charola en una de las mesas del lugar, al ver que el matrimonio Li no respondían por la impresión que tenía, el decidio intervenir pero Masaki contestó de manera inmediata:

—¡NO! Ustedes — miró con atención al matrimonio Li y a Wei y aclaró con rapidez—…se van a quedar aquí junto con mi nieto Yue, nosotros nos vamos encargar de los secuestradores—. Comentó en un tono mortal mientras sacaba un par de guantes de su gabardina y una arma automática.

Fujitaka miró a su padre y afirmó:

—Secuestradores idiotas, van a pasar por la base del sur. Los vamos interceptar en el cruce de la octava avenida.

—Andando—. Ordenó Masaki con calma.

El matrimonio Li se quedó sin palabras, pero por ahora ellos no podía hacer nada, tan solo esperar. El tiempo era vital para el rescate de sus sobrinas.

* * *

Ajenos al secuestro de sus primas, Xiaoláng recibía una nota escrita en medio del laboratorio de física que decía:

_« Kinomoto y tus primas están en problemas, los chicos quiere apostar a qué no eres capaz de invitar a salir a Kinomoto ¿Apostamos? ATT. EH » _

Xiaoláng miró a sus amigos, pero lejos de sonreírse escribió una nota y se la lanzó a Eriol, en ella decía:

_« ¡¿Kinomoto?! Ni loco...antes de intentarlo, ella me mata...búscate otro pato para esa apuesta ATT. XL » _

Xiaoláng lanzó la nota, Eriol al recogerla del piso y después de mostrarse a sus amigos, con los labios susurro en voz baja:

—Eres un cobarde.

Xiaoláng sonrío con sorba, cuando sin perder tiempo escribió en un papel que lo lanzó inmediatamente a su compañero Ariel, quién lo venía con interés, en la nota decía:

_« Prefiero ser un cobarde vivito y coleando, que un idiota-valiente muerto. ATT. XL » _

Antes que Eriol respondiera, el profesor del laboratorio los sorprendió cuando preguntó en voz alta:

—¡¿Amamiya, Hiragizawa y Li tienen algo qué compartir con la clase?!— Exclamó con malestar al acercarse Ariel le ordenó:

—Señor Amamiya quiere leer lo que dice la nota que Li le acaba de lanzar.

Ariel se quedó sin palabras, cuando el profesor señalo con calma:

—Los tres a la dirección. Ahora—. Era oficial los tres adolescentes estaban en problemas.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Estoy de regreso. Me atrase con las actualizaciones desde el sábado por problemas técnicos. No sé qué diablos hice pero mate todos los discos duros habidos y por haber que tenía en mi casa. :'( Perdí toda mi información no solo a nivel persona sino a nivel de mis actualizaciones.

-_- En pocas palabra todo lo editado hasta ahora incluido el FINAL de mis historias se perdieron, pero tranki las historias que no actualice desde el sábado hasta ayer, cuando toque el día me voy con actualización doble o triple depende de que tan avanzada este la historia. -_- Siempre y cuando de paso recuerde que ideas iba a poner en cada una de ellas.

2.- Es poco probable que arme álbum de fotos, salvo en las historias de Skip Beat e Inuyasha porque ambos fandoms son relativamente nuevos para mí. Fuera de eso, dudo que continúe actualizando los álbum de fotos así avanzo en mis actualizaciones hasta ponerme al día.

3.- En fin, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


End file.
